


Broken Visor

by Jastra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Blood and Violence, Chained and collared Jack, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fateful encounter with Reaper, Jack finds himself recovering in an abandoned house with bruises and cuts covering his body, his tactical visor along with the rest of his equipment broken.</p><p>With nowhere left to run, Jack quickly gets captured by Reyes who wants to break him and destroy everything he holds dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Visor

**Author's Note:**

> I kept rolling this idea around my head for a week and now I finally managed to write it down! Yeyyyy. I suck at the game so bad...but I love the chars to death.  
> Anyways, this fic was heavily inspired by this picture.
> 
> http://jayreichman.tumblr.com/post/145611036403/overwatchdad-after-a-rough-night-i-wanted-to-do-a
> 
> This chapter kinda got out of hand but I wanted to establish things for the upcoming chapters T.T Sadistic and manipulative Reyes is so much fun to write and their angsty past makes this so delicious.  
> Edit: fuck there are still so many mistakes.

A string of the vilest curse words escaped Morrison’s lips when one of the small screws of his tactical visor slipped from his fingers, hitting the slightly splintered wooden table beneath. The grey haired man's eyes followed the screw that rolled inevitably towards the edge of the wooden surface, but the vigilante managed to catch the small piece of metal just before it reached the end of the table. Few more centimetres and the damned screw would have fallen onto the dirty floor where it could have been lost forever.

The room was almost completely dark with only a single dim lamp lighting his work desk that was cluttered with ammo clips, gear components and most importantly.... energy drinks.

 _That was too damn close_ , Morrison thought as he brought the small screw back to the visor and inserted it in carefully, _I'm starting to make too many mistakes...I need to rest_ , he reminded himself, only to scoff quietly.

Like that could happen.

He had to be careful with the small parts of his broken visor; losing even one screw would be disastrous for him and The idea of spending time on the cold floor, looking for the screws to his visor didn't sound inviting. The building was cluttered with junk that Jack had managed to clear slightly to the corners and sides of the rooms so that he had some space to work and sleep in, but he still, had to watch his step in the dark and large building that had at some point been a gang base.

In his battle against the numerous groups of the huge city, the vigilante soldier had claimed an abandoned house from the industrial districts of the city as his base of operation. The large buildings and maze like alleyways served as a perfect place to hide and fight. There was much to learn here...the gangs knew something about the fall of Overwatch.

However, his search for the truth had to be put on hold for now. He simply couldn't focus on his mission when he was desperately trying to fight the Reaper who was hunting him like an animal, using all of his tricks to get his claws on the silver haired man.

During the past few months, Jack had learned that his old friend, Gabriel Reyes was alive and had assumed a new identity as a mercenary named “Reaper”, working for anyone willing to pay well enough. From what Jack had put together, Reyes only worked with Talon and other groups to fund his hunt for the previous members of Overwatch. He held no loyalties to anyone and his only motivation seemed to be murdering those connected to the fallen organization.

And now...Gabriel had found him in this city.

It was the late night hours and the old man had worked with essential part of his combat gear now for a good while with little success. The damn thing had broken down during his last encounter with Gabriel, and no matter how hard Jack tried to fix it, this tech was simply beyond his understanding. Sure, he knew how to use it, but repairing the broken thing was something he couldn't do.

 

“This is hopeless...Reyes really got me this time,” Morrison sighed out loud as he put the micro screwdriver set onto the table along with his mask that had not functioned properly since his last fight. It was just an intimidating looking piece of equipment now.

The aging man took off his reading glasses for a moment to rub his eyes that had become sore from working in bad light with parts that needed dexterity and precision, only to put them back on.

Even though he had gone through the enhanced soldier program that had left his him stronger and more agile, it was not able to keep the inevitable aging away. His body and reflexes along with his mind were still in top-notch condition, but he had noticed his eyesight getting slightly worse. Nothing serious, the fine print just gave him trouble.

 

 

The wind howled outside and the rain only got heavier by the minute. Morrison turned his eyes to one of the window of his room that had been nailed shut. Yet, he could see the lights of the city through the small gaps between the boards.

The windows of the building had been boarded up probably years ago and while the reinforced base offered him safety and cover, Jack was sure he'd never feel safe anywhere again. Not after the last encounter with Reyes who had gone directly for his gear.

He had run into Reyes few nights ago while sabotaging the operations of the biggest and most influential gang in the city. Usually it took some time from Gabriel to find him as he travelled across different countries...but this time, the ex Blackwatch operative had ambushed him, taking Morrison completely off guard.

His anonymity had been an advantage for a while, but now that Reyes knew that he was alive and what kind of tactics he used, the murderous and vengeful man knew how to track him down more quickly. He knew what to look for.

“I should have remembered how good he is, after all, he did lead the covert ops,” Morrison thought out loud and cursed his own stupidity. Tales of masked vigilantes spread fast throughout the cities and he could no longer stay in one place for too long.

 

“I can’t take him out yet. It is just not possible,” The aging man grunted as he tried to sort out his thoughts. Killing Gabriel was out of question since the man wasn’t probably entirely a human anymore. He had tried shooting him yes, many times in fact, but the man just evaporated into smoke whenever he got an upper hand. Every lesson had been a hard one and despite his years of combat experience, Gabriel was a foe he had to be careful around. Not only because of his newfound powers, but because he knew everything there was to know about his friend.

Jack touched his chest that still bore scars inflicted by Gabriel's claws. The wound had healed unnaturally slowly and the marks would probably never fade away completely.

During one of their first encounters, he had managed to pin Reyes against the ground, but the masked man had simply turned into smoke and moved behind him...turning the tables.

* * *

 

_The hooded man caught Jack's neck painfully, partly depriving him of air. “Well well…” the soft voice whispered as Gabriel pulled the masked vigilante against his back-clothed body. Reyes’ claw like hand slid down the man's chest only to slip it beneath Morrison’s jacket in a way that almost reminded Jack of the heated nights they had shared when they had been younger. However, the gentle touch quickly turned into a painful one when Gabriel dug those razor sharp talons into his flesh._

_“Jack...” Gabriel's voice was more than a whisper and he enjoyed every pained grunt the ex Strike Commander made, “ We have a lot of catching up to do....” the man said, his tone filled with hate, maliciousness and something dark and sinister. “After I’m done with you, you will be left with wounds that will never heal.”_

* * *

 

Jack had managed to escape that night, but it had taught him another painful lesson. He had cleaned the wound and stitched the deep cuts Reyes had left, but even with the help of the biotic field, it felt like the cuts healed way too slowly.

 _Reyes really is a monster now, he has an aura of death and decay around him,_ Morrison thought and realized that whatever afflicted his old friend, made him all the more deadly. He had seen what the corpses Reaper had left behind looked like, and it was clear that he'd kill anyone who'd get in his way. He drained his victims and was not above hurting civilians to regain his full strength.

 _Will Gabriel turn me into something like that?_ Jack wondered, wanting to avoid such fate if possible, _just how painful is that?_

It would be impossible to deal with his old friend for good until he had learned more about him and a part of Jack doubted if he even could kill Reyes. They had been friends, brothers in arms and most importantly, lovers, before things had gotten bad between them.

He had known that Gabriel had become bitter about getting passed over when it came to choosing the strike commander, but he had never thought that he had hated him that much. They had broken up many years before things had escalated to the point Reyes had tried taking over by force, but the sexual tension had never faded between them. Gabriel had become malicious and vicious; trying to sabotage his work and ruin his name while Jack had done all he could to shut down Blackwatch. More than once did Reinhardt have to tear them apart in the cafeteria with everyone watching. Reyes had humiliated and constantly provoked him him to start fights, trying to make him look bad and destroy his reputation.

For now all he could do was run when Reyes found him, no matter how much he hated it.

The sad fact was that Gabriel had managed to strike a really bad blow to him, one he couldn't recover from. Without his visor, he'd be an easy prey for the masked mercenary. These days the greying man rarely felt the grip of fear or the unpleasant sense of anxiety take hold of him, but when he had seen Gabriel appear out of nowhere beside him in the maze of narrow alleyways, he had felt threatened and vulnerable. It was a feeling he hated.

Reaper...Gabriel was like a monster that hunted him without need to rest. No matter where he'd hide, his old friend would find him. There was no safe haven left in the world for him.

The lone soldier felt like he was a rat in a cage. The city was a cesspool of corruption, thugs and gangs and now Reyes was hunting him down as well. He’d have to find a way out of the city or somehow solve this situation, but all the tactics and plans he came up were useless against Gabriel who knew him way too well. Morrison let his hands fall onto the desk, almost scattering the screws around once more.

 _I have to repair this_ , Morrison thought desperately, _it is the only way I can survive._ Even though he hated depending on technology rather than his skills, Jack knew that the visor was vital if he wanted to escape the merc and fight the gangs. It evened the odds and made tracking Reyes' phantom movements easier so that he wouldn't be able to ambush him so easily, and the last thing he wanted was to end up as prey to Gabriel.

The man was like a demon that hunted for him endlessly, never stopping to rest until he had managed to devour him. “I won't end up like those people,” Jack growled desperately and tried to banish the images of the dead and pale husks from his mind.

 

It almost felt as if Reyes had put his hunt for other members on hold until he had managed to deal with him. Jack was tired and he had not slept properly for months, not after he had learned who the Reaper really was. The man with the reading glasses had started to feel Gabriel's oppressing presence everywhere and he was sure Gabriel had eyes around the city. At times, he was sure he could see the shadows move at the edges of his sight, taking form when he closed his eyes, but it was all in his mind.

Jack rested his elbows onto the table and held his head slightly, running his fingers through his silvery hair. It felt so wrong to think of how back during the omnic crisis they had taken watch turns during the night to rest. Morrison let out a bitter chuckle; he had trusted Reyes fully with his life and now he couldn't sleep because he knew the other man would murder him in his sleep. And, even if he did get some rest, his old friend haunted his dreams as well.

When he slept, he only saw nightmares about Reyes catching him. Black tendrils would bind his arms and legs to prevent the veteran soldier from escaping. Next he'd feel Gabriel's strong arms wrap around him and pull him into the endless depths of never-ending darkness. The dream always ended with him suffocating in the utter darkness while in Reye's cold embrace, his talon like fingers caressing his scarred face and lips.

The grey haired man felt yet another set of stitches he had to sow on his shoulder, these ones very fresh and from the encounter few days ago when he had lost his gear.

At times like this, he really missed the old team and wished he could contact them, but he couldn't. This was a war he had to fight alone. Angela could fix people up in the midst of a chaotic battle easily and could even bring those close to death back with little effort. _Ziegler…I really miss you_ , Jack thought and it felt like an eternity had passed since he had last seen her sweet face that could bring anyone serenity and hope. He’d give anything to see her, to feel her loving embrace. After he and Reyes had broken up, he and the doctor had become very close.

A somewhat sad smile formed on Morrison’s face as he eyed the poor job he had done. Sure, the stitches did their job and helped him to heal, but they looked awful.

 _I really should have been more careful_ , Jack scolded himself, recalling the night few days ago when he had been ambushed by Reyes who had managed to destroy his gear.

It had rained heavily that night and he had been in a dark alleyway, chasing some gang members who had managed to escape him when Reyes had just appeared beside him with words,

“ _Hello Jack.. **.**_ ” Before attacking.

Reyes had been relentless, attacking him viciously with clear intentions of just tearing him apart and causing as much pain as possible. The fight had left Jack's body with cuts and bruises all over it and he could still feel Gabriel’s boot press painfully against his head. The pressure had almost cracked his skull against the wet asphalt ground of the dark alleyway. Thankfully the visor had protected his head, but it had broken underneath the pressure...and the only reason he was alive was because of a flash bang he had managed to save. Well, that and a round of helix rockets that had forced Gabriel to take his shadow form.

Perhaps the worst thing was, that he had not only lost his visor, but the biotic field as well.

* * *

 

_Morrison grunted in pain when his body hit the wet asphalt ground hard and before he could push himself up, Reyes' hard and heavy boot hit the back of his head, pressing it painfully against the rain soaked ground. Blood seeped from a nasty cut on Jack's forehead and it mixed with the rainwater._

_“Pitiful, Morrison...just give up,” Reaper's malicious voice whispered to him and the white haired man grit his teeth in pain when Gabriel grinded the sole of his boot against his head, threatening to crush him._

_Jack tried to reach out for his pulse rifle but it was only few inches beyond his reach..._

_“This thing...” Reaper murmured, yanking the biotic field device from the fallen man, eyeing it with what Morrison suspected was distaste. It was impossible to tell with the mask on._

_“This precious device will not help you anymore, Jack. I'll make sure to leave such wounds on your body and mind that they will never heal,” Reaper chuckled softly and crushed the healing device in his hand, letting the pieces fall onto the ground._

_Morrison cursed in his mind, that biotic field had been extremely important to his quest. Without it, he wouldn't be able to heal fast._

_He had almost reached the gun..._

_“Now...you are coming with me...I will enjoy playing with you. It has been such a long time,” Gabriel murmured behind that mask, his voice thick with what Morrison could only take for lust and hate, “I will make you scream in agony and pain…just like old times.”_

_“Like hell you will,” Morrison grunted, managing to finally reach for his gun while his other hand grabbed a flash bang he had kept hidden from Reyes._

* * *

 

 

Reaper had managed to grab his shoulder. Those razor sharp metal claws had sunk through his jacket like it had been nothing, his other hand aiming to grab his throat, probably to choke him. The flash had blinded Reyes long enough for Jack to grab his gun and empty a round into Reyes, forcing him to evaporate. He had gotten up quickly, only to tear the broken mask off since the glass had cracked and the feed become static.

Reyes had been enraged and attempted to take his corporeal form instantly but he had been startled enough for Morrison to shoot the helix rockets successfully at him, making Reyes’ form disperse completely. Of course, it had not killed Gabriel…nothing could He had merely turned into smoke, but it had given Morrison the time to slip away. Reyes would always return.

A couple of days had passed since that attack and Morrison had slowly come to realization just how fucked his situation was. With the visor broken and the biotic field gone, he couldn't fight Gabriel effectively.

If properly treated, the bruises and wounds would heal fast due to the enhancements he had, but Gabriel had done a number on him and he was weakened and tired. Without the healing field it'd take weeks for his body to heal properly, time that he didn't have.

“Why won't you work...” Jack growled, the desperation finally starting to become noticeable in his tone as he tightened the last few screws. While he was a good and valiant soldier, it would be a suicide to combat large groups or someone like Gabriel without the advantage the visor gave him. He’d have to get the damn thing to work.

With a loud and weary sigh, Morrison put the visor on his face before turning it on, only to growl in desperation…. what he had done had not helped its condition at all! The targeting still didn’t work and the screen was filled with static and tearing, “Damn it!” The man yelled now, hitting worn table angrily; he ignored the pain a couple of splinters that sunk into his skin gave him.

He’d give anything to have a chance to contact Lindholm who’d fix the damn visor in 5 minutes! A part of him just wished that Mercy would crash through the window, carrying Lindholm with her like a true valkyrie, but it was useless and a wistful dream. The cruel fact was that they didn’t even know he was alive.

The man let out a sad and slightly amused chuckle, leaning back in his chair to glance at his jacket that hung on the wall. It was torn and slightly coated in his own blood. Reyes had been merciless, ready to do anything in order to catch him.

 _Well, if I can't get this visor fixed, Reyes will certainly catch me_ , Jack thought a bit sadly, _I wonder...will he at least let me see his face before he kills me_?

Neither of them had seen each other’s faces since the day the rebellion had taken place. Jack had been forced to tear his mask off that night in order to escape, but not once had Gabriel taken off that white skull like mask. They had recognized each other’s voices and bodies…how could they not? He and Gabriel had been friends for decades.

It was hard to believe that beneath that mask was his old friend who had betrayed him and Overwatch, destroying it almost completely due to his own ambitions and resentment he felt for him. Only the agents remained and all Reyes wanted was to see each and every one of them dead. He'd eradicate the organization and its legacy. But…what would he do then?

Morrison grit his teeth slightly when he moved and his stitched arm hurt like hell. Gabriel had made sure to dig those razor sharp claws of his deep into his flesh.

The blue-eyed man stared at the visor with slightly desperate look on his face _; I will not survive another fight with Reyes in my current state_.

The visor caught Reaper’s movements easily and the targeting function was essential. With a loud sigh the grey haired man popped open an energy drink and took a long sip from it. Jack eyed the can in his hand and just listened to the soft sound of rain. The water drops bombarded the abandoned and boarded up mouldy building in almost a serene manner, calming Jack down a bit. It had been raining for days and it was unnerving to know that somewhere in the city, Reyes was no doubt looking for him.

For a moment, the old man was lost in his thoughts and the soft sound of raining lulled him into slightly relaxed state. It was good to know that the rain gave him some cover.

 _Perhaps I could rest for a moment,_ Jack thought and eyed his gun that was on the table. He also had a knife in its sheath on his hip. The building was rigged with traps and alarms he had set up, so it was pretty safe against gang members. Gabriel however could turn into damn smoke.

As he was lost in his thoughts, trying to solve this dilemma, black smoke seeped through the gaps of one window behind him. It landed onto the ground without a sound, creeping towards the veteran soldier who sat alone at the table with a single dim lamp casting light over him. The shadowy mass moved swiftly yet quietly towards its prey who still had not noticed anything.

Morrison smiled a bit and took another sip from the energy drink, recalling the better times when he had not needed to do this alone. It felt like nothing would be resolved until either he or Reyes got killed, and his old friend certainly seemed to have the upper hand now. The man rubbed his eyes again and his eyelids felt so heavy; the energy drinks weren’t helping anymore.

 _Just a couple of minutes. Nothing bad can happen in that time,_ he assured himself. Just when he was about to close his eyes, Jack glanced at the reflection of his red visor to see a black mass gather behind him, slowly taking form of the Reaper.

He moved just in time to avoid the razor sharp claw like hand that went for the back of his neck.

Morrison moved to the side just enough for Reyes to miss him, his metal claws hitting the wooden table, partly destroying it. The grey haired man jumped up from the chair, grabbing a serrated steel knife from the table, aiming a precise strike at Reyes’ chest, but the other man just vanished into thin air. When Morrison struck only the dark smoke, he tried to reach his pulse rifle that lied on the table.

Reyes’ sinister laughter echoed menacingly and his shadowy form materialized behind Morrison, grabbing the man by his silvery hair.

“Too slow,” Reyes mocked and before Jack had time to act, the cloaked man smashed his head against the surface of the hard wooden table with enough strength to leave the soldier disoriented, forcing Jack to drop the knife. Reaper then pulled out a shotgun and emptied few shells at the pulse rifle, breaking it as well.

Morrison grunted in pain and anger, yet there was desperation in his voice. He had lost all his   equipment now and he was almost completely under Reyes' mercy. Yet, he knew he couldn't give up. He had to fight and survive to protect the other agents. Gabriel pinned him down against the cluttered desk, few splinters digging into Jack's face as Reyes pressed his head against the surface.

“Mmm...Look at you Morrison, so weak and injured,” Reyes said in a soft and malicious tone as he grabbed Jack's arm, forcing it behind his back painfully to keep him still and at bay, “this is almost too easy. I thought you’d put up more fight, but I guess you always did like it when I played a bit more roughly,” the man taunted Jack.

Reyes kept the soldier restrained easily. Jack was tired, weakened and desperate, while he was in full strength and burning with desire for vengeance. There was no one Gabriel could despise more. He wanted to see Jack get hurt, to see him suffer and beg for mercy...for death that he'd never grant him. He wanted Jack to crawl before him with his iron will broken, knowing that he belonged to the former Blackwatch leader and no one else.

Yet, Reyes knew he would never be able to let the other man go.

“Get off me, Reyes!” Morrison yelled and tried to get up but the masked man kept him still easily. Gabe had always been a bit taller and bulkier than Jack, and his skills in close combat were superior to his.

“I don't think I will...If my memory serves me right, you quite enjoyed this kind of handling back then,” Reyes mocked the struggling man beneath him who just let out a growl of pure hate.

However, Morrison froze when he felt Reyes lean over him, pressing his chest against his back, the white mask brushing against his silvery hair. “You were such a slut for me, Jack, remember? Willing to do all the depraved things I wanted you to.”

Jack knew he should have fought hard, but hearing Gabriel's voice talk those sickening, cruel, yet painfully truthful words felt like stabs wounds. Gabriel's claw like hand found Morrison's bare neck and scratched the surface of his skin lightly, “you were just a toy for me...and I'll make sure to remind you of your position, scout boy.”

“I’ve hunted you for months now, Jack…I will not let you slip from the grasp now.”

Morrison tried to calm himself down and get away, but it was useless.

 

 _How did this turn out like this?_ Morrison thought desperately, gasping for air when Reyes choked him slightly. They had been lovers and partners, trying and experiencing all kinds of wonderful things together. Reyes had always wanted to try out something new with him, the more kinky stuff, but there had never been any maliciousness in it, not in the beginning at least.

As their relationship had deteriorated, Gabriel had become more forceful and sadistic… wanting to act out his fantasies in which Jack was humiliated. By the time they had broken up, there was nothing to salvage in their relationship. His actions had pushed Jack away, but Gabriel had not been willing to let his blond lover get away from him. He had become possessive and manipulative, trying his all to keep Jack with him, but eventually Morrison had left him.

Destroying Jack’s self-esteem had been one tactic Reyes had used, almost successfully.

The years and Overwatch had poisoned their relationship, and Reyes only wanted to hurt Morrison now and see him suffer.

“I think I recall something else you were really into...” Reyes whispered darkly, his voice dripping with poison as he grabbed the piece of rope off the table. “The great and valiant strike commander Morrison....” Reyes taunted once more, tying the coarse rope around the silvery haired man's neck, “If the masses had only known what their leader was like really.... getting off from all kinds of depraved things.”

Jack felt the cold feeling of dread overtake his senses and he raised his hand quickly to place it between the coarse rope and his vulnerable naked neck, but it was useless; Reyes was faster. A silent gasp of pain escaped Jack's lips when the rope tightened around his neck.

“Morrison...” the masked man whispered against his ear and Jack could feel Reyes press himself against his back, tightening the rope around his neck each passing moment. Jack felt like his neck and body was on fire and he started to need oxygen fast.

The aging soldier felt sick to his stomach when he realized that his old friend was enjoying this and that he was prolonging his death. Jack felt his legs start to get weak beneath him and he desperately tried to get the coarse rope from his neck but it was futile. Gabriel laughed menacingly and pushed his thigh between Morrison's legs when the other man started to lose strength. He was now unceremoniously slumped against the large table with Reyes pinning him down.

Gabriel just chuckled softly at Jack's attempt to tear the rope away and his efforts were rewarded with a powerful yank that left Morrison gasping for air. Unable to resist the urge, the masked man rubbed his leg against Jack's package, wanting to feel if he was excited.

To Reyes' disappointment, he was not.... but that could be fixed.

“Yeah, you had a thing for this too,” Gabriel murmured and kept brushing his leg against Morrison's groin, working the man slowly into an unwanted arousal while choking him slowly. He knew what to do in order to get a reaction from Jack's body.

Jack swallowed heavily as he gagged for air, trying to ignore the feeling of Gabriel’s strong leg brushing constantly against his crotch in a way that made him feel hot and bothered against his will. The lack of oxygen and the tormenting friction against his cock made the soldier’s body react to the stimuli. Gods, It had been so long since he had last time felt someone touch him. 

“Stop it, Reyes,” Jack grunted in disgust, only to grit his teeth when he felt himself get hard and he was pretty sure Gabriel was aroused as well. _I don't want this,_ Jack thought desperately, remembering how Gabriel had loved doing this to him. Nothing had turned Reyes on more  than having him bound and unable to do anything.

“Look at you, Jack...getting off from this,” Gabriel laughed only to stop. He was not going to give Morrison pleasure that easily, “You call yourself a soldier? Don’t make me laugh, Morrison…”

While Jack was relieved to have Gabriel stop rubbing, his cock throbbed hard, aching for his enemy to continue _. Is this how it ends?_

Gabriel pressed his toned body against Morrison's back more tightly and he clearly wanted to savour every moment of this. Jack's vision started to fade slightly and he tried his all to stay standing up but his body grew weaker and weaker. All he could do was lie on the table beneath Gabriel.

Reyes went silent but the slightly heavier breathing Jack heard indicated, that he was enjoying this, that he found strangling his old commander like this exhilarating. Morrison closed his eyes and felt himself start to black out. No, he refused to die like this!

With his last strength, the greying old man tried to hit his old friend into the side with his elbow, but it was a laughable attempt even if he was a so-called enhanced soldier. The only reaction the fighting drew from Reaper was a soft and amused chuckle, “fighter to the end...but, don't worry Jack, I'm not going to kill you just yet,” Reyes whispered and loosened the rope around Jack's head to let him have air, only to knock the distracted man out with one hard punch.

“I will make you suffer first.”

Reyes cracked his knuckles and shoulders a bit as he towered over the man who had fallen onto the floor unconscious.

“I'm going to take everything from you. I will destroy Overwatch completely and hunt down every remaining agent,” Reyes whispered as he picked the man up from the ground, only to press his white mask against Morrison's forehead to give him a “kiss.”

“You will beg for death, and I will not grant it to you. You are mine, Jack...mind, body and soul.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got out of hand! I was like "I'm going to write one short flashback scene that opens what happened when Reyes people rebelled against Jack's leadership," *9 pages later* "Fuck!"  
> This chapter was supposed to have a lot more Reyes and Jack's present day interaction but I had to cut it to next one. Forgive me!  
> EDIT: ok, I did a dirty trick and edited few parts to match the upcoming story line better. I need to make Gabriel even more evil so I had to change few things. Sorry!

Pain was all Jack could feel when he was snapped back to the reality in a harsh and cruel manner. There had been no dreams. One moment he had simply been fighting Reyes in his hideout, the next he woke up where ever this was. For a moment, all the silvery haired man could do was cough on the floor all disoriented, only to slowly recall the last moments before he had been knocked out by the Reaper. _Oh, that’s' right. Gabriel caught me_ , Jack thought as recalled Reyes choking him and pressing his body roughly against the splintered wooden table, tormenting and taunting him while forcing an unwanted arousal on him.

For a brief moment, Jack wondered why he was not dead and was actually glad to have woken up. However, his relief of being alive quickly faded when he remembered the painful fact that he'd probably soon wish that he was dead. The words Gabriel had used and the way he had acted sank into his mind like knives and he knew that only pain would await for him. He was just prey to the other man now and he knew the ex Blackwatch leader was not going to be kind to him.

 _Why didn't Reyes just kill me?_ The veteran soldier thought now, almost wishing he had, _for someone who hunted me without mercy, you'd think they want you dead_. Yet, he knew that after everything he and Gabriel had endured and gone through together, Reyes would never let him go, no matter how much they hated and hurt each other. He had made his intentions very clear numerous times, expressing his desire to just own him. There was a good chance Gabriel would still kill him, but only after he had gotten his enjoyment.

 The grey haired man felt like his whole body was aching and he wouldn't be surprised if he found few of his bones to be broken. It certainly felt like it. _What the hell did Reyes do to me? Did he keep kicking and beating me after knocking me out?_ Jack thought angrily, knowing that it was a strong possibility. Only now did he realize that he was lying on a cold white floor.

The scarred soldier tried to keep a groan of pain from escaping his lips when he moved on the floor, only to find his whole body hurting and stiff. He didn’t want to alert Reyes to his condition just yet, but it felt like the man was not in the room with him. _I need to study my surroundings_ , Jack thought and tried to look around.

Lying on the cold surface had left his body stiff and joints aching, a strong reminder that he was not so young anymore. His eyesight was all blurry as well, but thankfully it slowly started to focus in the cold bright light. For some reason, breathing also felt slightly uncomfortable due to the odd pressing feeling he felt against his neck.

 Jack blinked a couple of times to clear his vision while trying to stay as still as possible, turning his head slightly to see where Reyes had taken him, while he had been unconscious. Is this still within the city limits? Jack tried to think, finding himself trying to come up with some escape plan.

 What he could tell, he was in a medium sized room with white floor and greyish walls and ceiling. Cold white and extremely bright fluorescence lights illuminated the place; their intensity burning his sensitive eyes that had gotten used to the dim lighting. Using the visor and staying constantly in dark places caused the sudden brightness to hurt; often times he couldn't even see properly after taking the visor off.

Now that he thought about it, Jack found the clean and white room extremely uncomfortable. He couldn't hear anything. Back in the city, the sounds of wind, rain and the traffic along with occasional screaming gang member or barking dog had kept him company. But here, the sounds were muted and all he could hear was a soft hum of some machines and nothing else. It felt almost unnatural. He had gotten so used to hiding in old moldy and boarded up buildings among junk and garbage that he felt like he didn't belong here. And to be truthful, he didn't.

 _This is Reyes' domain..._ Jack thought, knowing that whatever the man wanted to do to him, he could without the fear for interruptions. _I will escape...I just have to come up with a plan_ , Jack thought furiously. He had sworn to never let Reyes get under hi skin again but it looked like he had failed miserably. Breaking free from the mental grip Gabriel had on him back in the days of Overwatch had been hard enough and to be truthful, he had never truly gotten away from the man.

Even after everything he had done to him, Jack had found himself letting Reyes play with him when he had been extremely stressed. Even if it had been to just vent off steam, he had given Gabriel exactly what he had wanted. The amount of degrading comments he got from his ex lover after each time he had fallen had been painful and gnawed at his self-esteem. He had felt weak and filthy for letting Reyes use him, which only caused more stress that helped Gabriel to manipulate him further. He had not been able to free himself fully from his lover's corruptive and ruinous hold. Back then, Jack had felt like he was being slowly suffocated to death.

 

 _I’m Most likely still in the city, I couldn't have been unconscious for too long..._ Jack reasoned, and when he saw that Reyes was not there with him, he tried to move, only to find out that his hands were bound behind his back by handcuffs. Not only that, but when he swallowed, the soldier understood that the uncomfortable feeling he had felt around his neck was due to the large leather collar Reyes had put on him. Jack's eyes widened slightly in horror when he heard a soft of chink metal, turning his head enough to see a long, thin, yet extremely durable looking metal chain that was mounted onto the wall, giving him perhaps 3.5 meters worth of space to move in.

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ Morrison thought in disbelief, feeling his blood starting to boil, “Reyes you sick bastard,” the grey haired man growled out loud even if the assassin couldn’t hear him.

The soldier managed to grasp the chain with his hand and tried it, but it was sturdily attached to the wall and there was no way he'd manage to detach it like this, not with his hands bound behind his back.

 _Isn’t this was what Gabe wanted to do to me all along? To have me bound and completely under his mercy_ , Jack thought bitterly. This was the very fantasy he had often times wanted to experience with him. At first, he had agreed to it due to Gabriel's charisma and playful persuasion, but as his friend had become more bitter and spiteful, Jack oftentimes found himself bound and gagged against his will... He had always known Reyes was a bastard but this was entirely something else.

 A painful memory flashed through his mind.

* * *

 

_“Come on, Jack...just try it on, it could be fun you know,” The bearded man said with a lustful and playful look in his eyes, yet the blond man couldn't help but feel uncomfortable._

_“I don't know Gabriel,” Jack murmured, turning another page of the book he was reading on the sofa, ignoring Reyes who gave him an annoyed look, grabbing the novel his boyfriend was reading and tossing it to the side, ignoring the small protesting “hey!” Jack gave him. “Oh come on, Morrison, stop being   so high and mighty all the time,” The slightly taller man purred, his hand feeling Jack's neck and pale skin in persuading manner, “I know you want to just let go and be my pet for a night, admit it.”_

_“Fine, just for tonight, just don't put it on too tight,” Jack agreed, like he always did when Reyes wanted him to do something. During the past few months, Gabriel had questioned his decisions a lot during the day, and while Jack could understand that he could have different professional opinion on matters…there was a something else in there too. He also had been very dominant and bossy when they weren’t working._

_“Sure sure,” Gabe chuckled and for a moment, Jack was sure there was a hint of maliciousness in those eyes._

* * *

 

Morrison bared his teeth at that memory. Reyes had put that collar on too tight and in the end he had begged him to stop and take it off, yet he had not listened. It had only become worse after that and he had been stupid enough to give Gabriel a taste of what it felt like to have him on his knees begging…after that nothing could sate the other man.

 Jack looked around the room and saw a work desk with various tools, a simple bed for one person, a small and very simple kitchen and a separate bathroom with automatic door. Jack had a bad feeling in his gut that Reyes was going to keep him alive for a long time. _He wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to just beat me into a pulp and cut my throat open,_ Jack thought, knowing that there was probably something much more worse in store for him. The whole place screamed “Talon” to him and Jack suspected that it was one of their safe houses. To his understanding, Reaper had worked for them before, so he most likely had used his connections to borrow this place.

 From the looks of it, Reyes had spent a few days in the place and Jack suspected the masked mercenary had arrived soon after him, so that he wouldn't be able to slip through the Blackwatch leader’s fingers once more.

 _This is really bad,_ Jack thought and didn't want to think what Reyes had in store for him. The last time they had spoken properly had been during the night Blackwatch had rebelled against his leadership. Those events still haunted him and the sight of Gabriel standing among the dead bodies of their comrades had burned into his mind. He had lifted his gaze to meet Jack’s with a small malicious smile, only to approaching him and the couple of staff members still alive. Reyes had cornered him into his own office, telling him to lower his weapon and submit to him. At that moment, Morrison had realized what his lover truly had become, or more likely, what he had managed to keep hidden all those years. The man was a psychopath.

 All this death, destruction and misery had been caused just because he had been chosen to lead the Overwatch, because Reyes had been jealous of his time in limelight. It was absurd and something Jack still could not fully understand. To him, it felt like Gabriel had been chosen to lead Blackwatch because he had the talent and charisma to handle it and do what was necessary. Perhaps in hindsight it had been unfair and taken a great toll on the man. But, the board had made its decision and he had carried his mantle as the Strike Commander to the best of his ability.

Reyes had lead Overwatch in the time of crisis successfully, only to be pushed aside from the leadership and the public to assemble the spec-ops team that was mainly consisted of ex-criminals who got a second chance; people like McCree. At that time, he had not known anyone better than Reyes to lead the covert ops team; he had what it took to keep things in control.

 _He never struck me as a person who desire recognition, fame or power,_ Morrison thought as he tried his bindings again, wanting desperately to get free before Reyes would return, _I guess I was wrong._

 The veteran soldier knew that he would never be able to forget the night Overwatch had been torn apart. He could still hear the screams of terror from the non-combat staff members who had been hunted down by Reyes’ men.

Gabriel had taken him completely by surprise, his pieces placed perfectly on the game board to bring him down quickly and effectively with minimal damages to Blackwatch operatives.

That night had been the apex point of their infected and poisonous relationship and not even the fires of the burning Overwatch could cleanse it. Their personal war had consumed the whole organization, burning it to the ground.

* * *

_“Morrison, put that gun down, it is over,” Reyes said in calm manner as he pointed his shotgun at the blond man with a confident and malicious smirk on his face. He had dealt with the last two loyal officers who had tried to keep him from reaching their Commander, “If you come quietly with me, I'll see to it that some of your people will be spared,” Gabriel continued in a relaxed manner, trying to persuade his ex lover to give himself to him without fighting._

_Morrison had tried rallying those loyal to him, but Reyes had planned it so that he was surrounded by the Blackwatch operatives when the attack commenced, forcing jack and a small group of loyalist to fall back a planned route to his office that itself had been a trap set by Reyes who had wanted to separate him from the rest of the staff. Gabriel had been sure to put his men in every department. The wolves easily exceeded the sheep, thus overwhelming those loyal to the Overwatch's current leadership had been easy._

_The blond man stared at his old friend with enraged look in his eyes. He knew Gabriel was lying, there was no way he'd let anyone loyal to him walk out alive; they would all get slaughtered like animals._

_While the Strike Commanders office was large, he felt like he was a rat in a cage right now. With Reyes blocking his way to the door and the armor covers over the windows, he had no way to escape the man who was approaching him slowly with a smug and malicious smile on his face._

_The attack had come as a total surprise and the commander only had his pistol with him. The headquarters were in total chaos. He should have known something was up with so many Reyes' men around the HQ._

_A full war waged inside the HQ now with the Blackwatch having the control of what was going on inside. Gabriel's spec ops group had cut all connection to the outside world by cutting the coms and the internal communication was not safe either with Blackwatch members listening to it, using the information gathered from it to detect and hunt down office workers who were hiding or running. The whole place was in a total lock-down. No one got in or out from the building complex, not until this had been resolved._

_The Blackwatch had eliminated the leading officers the moment the place had went into lock down, creating chaos among the lower rank officers and staff who didn’t know what to do. Everyone loyal to Morrison's leadership would be eliminated and the blond suspected that the majority of the staff might actually be loyal to Reyes._

_It was the middle of the night so the place was running with skeleton crew and now that Jack thought about it, Reyes had probably been planning this for months, years perhaps, setting his pieces one by one without alarming anyone._

_Reyes men had picked them off one by one, but Jack had soon realized that Gabriel had given an order to avoid direct contact with him, wanting to be the one to take the strike commander down himself._

_Jack swallowed and his lips felt dry, his mind was in total turmoil as he stared at his ex lover who had an utterly sinister look in those dark eyes that were fixated on him._

_“Why, Reyes?” The blond asked quietly, aiming his pistol at his friend, not able to believe what had occurred. “These people,” Morrison continued, glancing at the dead bodies on the floor. A woman in her mid thirties had a knife stuck in her throat that went all the way through it, coming out of the back of her neck. Reyes had used unnecessary force. Her eyes were glassy and beneath her had formed a pool of blood she now lied in. Next to her, rested a young man in his twenties whom Reyes had shot into chest. He was slumped against Jack's work desk, chest covered in blood. The two had been the last remaining members of his group and people he had cared for._

_“They were our friends and comrades! People we've gotten to know over the years!” Jack yelled, losing all control to which Reyes merely smirked, taking few steps closer. He wore his usual Blackwatch gear with the beanie hat, but in addition to that, his gloves had sharp talon like attachments that gave him an edge in close combat._

_“Have you lost your mind completely, Gabriel?! All this death just because you were not chosen to be the Strike Commander?” Jack growled desperately, wanting to hear one good reason for Reyes to do this. For the past few months, the Blackwatch leader had been more vicious than ever and he had felt the oppressing presence around HQ. It had felt like the moment before storm, when everything was calm and still, yet the ominous atmosphere among the staff had hinted of something big to come. But, he had never expected this to be the outcome._

_“No, I haven't Jack,” Reyes chuckled as he stepped over the dead woman on the ground, but Morrison kept his ground, refusing to back away, “My mind has not been this clear in ages,” The bearded said and continued approaching Morrison who looked like he didn't know what to do. Reyes couldn't help but sneer at his friend, knowing that the man's logical side probably yelled at him to shoot, but was unable to because of the long history they shared._

_“How on earth are you going to contain this? The UN will find out…” Jack hissed, keeping his gun aimed at Reyes' head. The shotgun wielding man smirked, “Overwatch unfortunately got attacked by Omnic terrorists tonight, managing to kill almost half of the staff before retreating...” He didn’t have to mention that the surviving members and witnesses would be his people._

_“Without casualties?” Jack growled angrily, even though she knew Reyes had probably plan for it too, “Oh, we have few bodies ready, pinning the whole ordeal on those damn omnics will be easy,” The darker skinned man explained before smirking, “Now, Jack, I haven't written yet what happens to the valiant commander of Overwatch. Does he get killed? Or simply vanish in thin air? ” Gabriel taunted Jack who felt cold sweat form on his brow, “Maybe he was cowardly enough to run away and let his people die...why, I do like that ending a lot.”_

_All the things the dark haired man had done to him prior to their break up and even after that flooded into his mind, making his hands tremble. The man was a total psychopath, wanting to see him humiliated and broken. Gabriel wanted to destroy his name and legacy. He had let Reyes get under his skin and manipulate him for ages until he had managed to leave him for good, but even after that, Reyes had not let him go. He had tried sabotaging his relationships, trying to bind him emotionally to him by using all the means necessary._

_“I myself would prefer the latter one, Jack. So, just put down the gun and you'll live. Quite nicely too if you behave and do as I want you to,” Gabriel chuckled with slightly narrowed eyes, mocking and taunting his ex lover “I will just drag your name through the mud so that your friends will never think of you the same way again.” He closed in on Jack who was visibly shaken by his friend's words and cruelty even with the years of combat experience he had. All this death and destruction just because he had not become the strike commander? Jack thought, that just can’t be it._

_“I will not let you take Overwatch from me and destroy everything it stands for,” Jack growled, his blue eyes fixated on Gabriel who just tilted his head slightly to the side, “ Well, you always did have a high opinion of yourself...” he said, only to lunge at Jack._

_2 shots rang loudly in the room, but the bullets had hit the wall opposite to the strike commander, missing Gabriel completely._

_Jack found himself pinned against one of the large and sturdy bookshelf of his office. Reyes had grabbed his head and roughly smashed it against a bookshelf to disorient his prey. The Blackwatch leader then dropped his shotgun to grab the hand that held the gun, twisting it painfully with a loud crunching sound. Morrison yelled in pain, realizing in an instant that Reyes had broken his wrist that had clearly been dislocated as well in the process. He dropped the weapon and Gabriel kicked it away just to be safe._

_The commander tried to get out of the hold and fight his attacker, only to grit his teeth when the slightly taller and muscular man pressed his forearm against his neck to apply pressure there to keep him pinned and to partly block his airway, choking him._

_“Stay still, Morrison...” Gabriel whispered maliciously, only to smile and run his claw like hand over Jack's face when the blond man tried to turn his head away. The Blackwatch leader rewarded his fellow soldier's feeble attempts by digging one of those blade like attachments into his skin, cutting a deep scar into his face that started bleeding badly, marking him as his, “Else you might lose an eye.... or two,” the bearded man taunted the slightly younger man. It was clear that Reyes' only duty had been capturing him. Naturally he wouldn't trust such an important mission to anyone else. Jack realized that Reyes was probably only waiting for a confirmation for the success of other mission objectives, after which they'd extract._

_Morrison gasped slightly for air when Reyes pressed his arm harder against his windpipe, clearly enjoying the pained look the blond had on his face. Jack felt disgusted when he saw Reyes taste his blood that dripped off the sharp metal talons. “Good, I always knew you were a good scout boy, Jack, an obedient dog,” Gabriel taunted the man who had gone still, clearly not wanting to lose an eye. The commander closed his eyes and tensed up when he felt Reyes breath against his lips, “You are mine, Jack, always have been. I will fix Overwatch and update it to fit the present age,” Gabriel grunted, and Jack could feel the man's lips against his, the coarse beard tickling his skin. He felt sick to his core, “You'll be forgotten,” Gabe purred maliciously when he pulled back._

_Jack tried to calm down and think of a way out of this. He was not going to let Reyes take him no matter what. Even if his fate was to die here tonight, there was something he could do to save lives of his subordinates who still were loyal to him and being hunted down by the Blackwatch. He had to release the lock-down somehow. Perhaps it was luck or fate that Reyes had been arrogant enough to trap him in his own office. He could trigger the self-destruction mechanism in R &D to release the lock down and let his people escape. As much has he disliked it, even Overwatch had to protect its research...there was always a danger of Omnic terrorists wanting the latest tech and the self-destruction was the last line of defense._

_Reyes took Jack's stillness and closed eyes as a sign of submission to him and he couldn't help but grin, letting his free, blood coated hand caress Jack's side slightly. “I think you desired this all along, Jack...admit it that in the back of your mind there is a small voice that begged you to just submit to me from the start,” Reyes murmured, starting to clearly feel excited. Jack breathed heavily and tried to ignore the feeling of Gabriel pushing his leg between his._

_“You know, we do have time before the extraction...” Reyes said quietly to his ex-lover, “I could let you rub yourself against my thigh if you want to, I won't mind...” Gabriel continued, sounding incredibly malicious and his tone was dripping with poison, “but you need to be quick.” That insult got a reaction from Jack who opened his eyes and stared daggers at Reyes who just kissed him again, licking the blood that trailed down from the nasty cut on Morrison's face._

_Morrison tried to remain in control of himself. He still carried small hidden knife in his left sleeve and with his right hand busted, all he'd get was one good strike at Reyes who was far more experienced in close combat. He couldn't count the times the slightly older man had apprehended him with few moves during training, throwing him onto his ass, only to help him up with a smile...whispering some flirting comment against his ear. Jack hated himself, but he needed to distract Gabe somehow in order to strike at him. But...could he kill him?_

_I have to, Morrison thought, but the idea of killing Gabriel no matter what he had done just did not feel right. Perhaps he couldn’t yet fully take in what Reyes had done, or maybe he was simply in shock, but whatever the case was, he wouldn't be able to strike that dagger into his throat or heart..._

_Jack glanced at the two dead bodies on the floor and thought of the dozens of officers who were either dead or in danger, fighting for their lives. He had seen so many good people dead or dying that he had lost count. Most had been shot into head or their throat cut wide open. How could people like that exist within Overwatch? Jack thought, who could do this to their friend and co-worker? He needed to put an end to this all, right now._

_Reyes only smiled smugly as he kept Jack pinned against the sturdy bookshelf. He took the commander's stillness as a sign of submission and defeat; that Morrison would come willingly with him. “I guess you aren't a total idiot, Jack...you seem to know your place,” Reyes murmured before leaning in to forcibly kiss his ex lover once more._

_The blond man braced himself and after a moment, he started to return to possessive kiss much to Gabriel's surprise, only to bite the man's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Reyes grunted into the kiss and pulled back only to see few drops of blood on Jack's lips and a challenging look in his eyes,” why don't you do that yourself? Seems like that's the only thing you can think of, Reyes, fucking me,” Jack growled before spitting at his friend._

_Reyes had been such a wonderful lover and he had meant a world to Jack. Too late had the blond man learned just what kind of a sadist Gabriel really was, how sick he could be if he wanted to. Perhaps he simply had not seen it back when he had been a senior officer to him, leading the Overwatch during the Omnic crisis. The moment he had been passed over had really been the turning point in their relationship. Gabriel was bitter and the dark side he had kept hidden had started to bubble to the surface over the years. For a long time, Gabriel had only been bitter, probably believing that he'd get to be the Strike Commander when the Blackwatch was fully in operation, but when that had not happened, he had become more vicious and poisonous each passing month._

_Jack actually felt vulnerable as he gazed into Reyes' dark eyes that burned with lust, hate and what he could only take for sadistic intentions. The strike commander kept his eyes fixated on the man who was like the devil himself. They had not kissed in few years, not after the break up. Reyes slowly lifted his free hand to wipe his face clean from Jack's spit that was mixed with blood with a calm look on his face, but it was all a facade._

_Gabriel was smug, overconfident and petty at times, and while he was not predictable or an easy foe, Jack dared to say that he knew at least knew what he liked...and this was something Reyes wouldn't be able to resist._

_“I always knew you had a death wish, Jack,” Reyes growled and before Jack could answer, the bearded man claimed his lips once more almost violently, his free hand grasping the pinned man's injured arm, only to start yanking Jack's coat off, clearly wanting to have a quickie before they'd leave. “I'm going to fuck you while my men kill every single staff member loyal to you, Morrison,” Gabriel growled, meaning every word._

_Jack felt Reyes' toned body with his left hand, looking for weak spots in the armor, disguising the his movements as desperate struggle to keep him away. The Blackwatch leader was too consumed by his desire and need to pay attention or to stop him, if anything he found Jacks’ feeble attempts to resist him cute. When he had found what he was looking for, Jack pulled the small hidden knife from his clothing when Reyes was distracted momentarily._

_Reyes froze when he heard a soft crunch as the small blade pushed through the layer of his gear, sinking deep into his side. Jack yanked the dagger upwards, cutting a nasty long wound that had to be painful to the darker skinned man. Reyes was shocked and grunted in pain, his dark eyes reflecting the shock he was in. Morrison then kicked him hard into stomach, only to yank the blade out and thrust it into the other leader’s shoulder as deep as he could, leaving the knife in. He was pretty sure bone had stopped it._

_“You….” Gabriel growled and while he had expected an attack or resistance of some sort, he had been too overconfident. Jack didn't like to use knives, but he should have guessed something like this. In his lust, thrill and hate, Reyes had forgotten to make sure his prey had been completely unarmed._

_Jack slipped from Reyes hold and dashed at his work desk, just barely avoiding Gabriel's hand that tried to grab him by his blond hair. The man was still recovering from the painful kick even though he was enhanced soldier and it was clear that Reyes was seething in rage._

_Morrison feared that he'd make some mistake as he started to punch in the self-destruction codes he had memorized. He didn't have much time. One mistake and he'd lose this chance. He only got one shot at entering the codes right before Reyes was on him again, this time probably going for the first option that was killing him._

_“Don't!” Reyes roared, looking at Jack who punched in the last set of code numbers, setting off the explosives._

_The two could hear an explosion get set off somewhere in the large building that made the whole HQ shake and quake._

_“What did you do?!” Reyes raged as he held his side, yanking the knife from his shoulder even if he should have just let it be inside to block the bleeding.. Blood flowed from the wounds on Reyes' arm all the way to the tip of his fingers, dripping onto the floor. His eyes were burning with hate and rage._

_“I'm ending this lock-down even if it means the end of this base, you bastard,” Jack growled defiantly, ready to embrace his death. The explosion would set off a chain reaction, destroying everything. No doubt it would kill some of his friends, but if he let Reyes continue, they'd all end up dead. Now at least they had a fighting chance. The explosives were set so that they would destroy the key parts first.... the R &D, mainframe and Jack's office, leaving the escape routes and main corridors to the last._

_“I'm not letting you kill anyone else. If bringing you down means the destruction of Overwatch, then so be it,” the man hissed and the two heard one explosion after another, making Gabriel realized that the whole place was going to be brought down around them._

_The lights flickered and books along with photos and other personal items fell of the shelves and tables. Jack looked at Reyes with completely calm look in his blue eyes. He saw the man hesitate, clearly trying to come to a decision whether he should run, kill him, do the both, try take Jack with him...or just let it all happen._

_“So be it, let the Overwatch burn, “ Gabriel hissed, having finally come to a decision. He started to approach Morrison. “I couldn't care less. But, I will not walk out of this empty handed, oh no,” The black clothed spec ops leader almost purred, “I will make you suffer, Jack, even if that is the last thing I do.”_

_But just when he was about to lunge at his ex lover, another explosive was set off._

_Jack didn't know how long he had been passed out, but when he came to, he was sure he was in hell. He looked around to find himself surrounded by an inferno of flames and rubble, with smoke filling the medium sized area he was in. Morrison coughed hard and tried to shield his eyes. The floor had given in from beneath their feat and when Morrison remembered Reyes, he tried to look around for the other man but all he could see was rubble and dead bodies of both Blackwatch members and his officers._

_This is the end of Overwatch...I'm done, Jack thought sadly as he gazed at the corpses he stood among. He needed to do something to fix this...but when he realized that nothing could ever recover Overwatch, all he could think of was “vengeance.” The blond commaner turned around to leave. He wouldn't be_

_able to face anyone after this. Torbjörn, Genji, Reinhardt...Angela...They’d never see him again._

_What pained him perhaps the most was that now that he had learned how divided Overwatch was, he wouldn't be able to trust anyone inside the organization anymore. Even though McCree had left Blackwatch and had nothing to do with it anymore, there were plenty good people like him still within its ranks. He refused to believe that all of them were like Reyes or the people who followed him._

_This place has to burn down, Overwatch's time is over,” Jack whispered and left the building._

* * *

 

The grey haired man tried to banish that memory, it was too painful to bear.

 The ex strike commaber lifted his gaze up from the floor when he heard the door to the room open and he felt his heart beat grow faster when he saw none other than Reaper walking in, only this time he didn't wear the mask.

  _Gabriel_ , Jack thought and even with all the horrible things having happened between them, he still felt something when he saw his old friend. No matter what he had done, no matter how many people Reyes had killed, he still was a person he had loved and shared his life with for many years, as a subordinate, friend, comrade in arms, leader and a lover. One could not just erase the past no matter how painful or poisonous their relationship had turned.

 “Jack, took you long enough to come to...For a moment I actually hoped I'd given you permanent brain damage,” Gabriel mocked the bound man who stared at him in utter shock. The bearded man smirked, his eyes glowing slightly with red hue, “what? Do you find me intimidating?” Reyes asked Jack who realized that this was the first time he actually heard Reyes' real voice, without the distortion the mask brought.

Gabriel was wearing his reaper outfit, but lacked the mask and the gloves were gone as well, along with the hooded coat and numerous ammo belts. Still, he didn't look any less intimidating.

The years had always been kinder to Reyes than him, but Jack could see streaks of grey in his dark hair and there were few more lines around the eyes. When stripped from their weapons, gear and abilities, both of them were middle-aged men with bitter pasts.

Jack noted that Reyes held his reading glasses in his hand, rotating them absent-mindedly from one arm. The bound man kept his quiet, glaring at the standing man who clearly enjoyed the view, “Reading glasses, Jack? You've gotten old,” Gabriel mocked him, even if he was actually a couple years older himself.

 Jack bit his tongue in order not to lash out at Reyes. He had to stay calm and in control over himself to survive and come up with some plan, no matter how desperate. What good would it do to rage at the man who probably just wanted to see him desperate anyways?

It really was Reyes and somehow, seeing him without the mask made it all the more real, but whatever had happened to him had left him changed. Something had turned Reyes into this after the explosion, but he had no idea who could have done it or how.

 “Few worded as always. You can't be this shocked to see me without my mask,” Gabriel scoffed as he pulled a metal chair from his work desk in front of Jack, just beyond his reach before sitting down on it, “You probably still think you are high and mighty leader...” the man taunted Jack, “If you could only see what you've been reduced to, Morrison, a miserable vigilante running around beating gang members. Barely surviving by staying in abandoned houses and stealing supplies. No wonder you want to wear a mask,” Gabriel kept taunting him, his eyes focusing on the scars the other man still had on his face, “I'm glad that I cut deep enough to leave a permanent scars. It is a good reminder of whom you belong to.”

 

Gabriel was completely relaxed and clearly enjoying his time and it was easy to understand why. He was in total control of the situation.

 “...What happened to your eyes?” Jack finally asked quietly, knowing very well that they were tied to Reye's condition. Gabriel gave a short and dry laugh, his red hued eyes glowing ever so slightly, making him look quite diabolic.

 The ex Blackwatch leader gave a short laugh and glanced at his enemy in almost pitying manner, “You never cease to amuse me, Jack. After learning you are alive, I hunt you for months, destroying your equipment before taking you and chaining you up here, and the first thing you want to know is what has happened to my eyes?” Gabriel chuckled before leaning slightly forward on the chair, “Aren't you going to demand why I killed everyone? Or why I've done this to you? How I survived?” Reyes Mocked Jack who just grit his teeth in anger, glaring daggers at the slightly older man, “Wouldn't it be much more interesting to know every dirty and horrible detail of what I will do to you?”

 “I think I know well enough why you've done this and what you will do to me,” Jack snapped angrily, trying to reach the sitting man but the chain stopped him half a meter away from Gabriel who just eyed him with a cruel look in his eyes, “Do amuse me, Morrison...”

 “Because you are a sick and sadistic bastard, Reyes. Your ego couldn't handle me leading the Overwatch, because you had been in charge during the omnic crisis,” Jack growled, the collar feeling extremely uncomfortable around his throat. While it did not block his airway, it would leave a mark, “You were given the Blackwatch because you had the skills to lead it, but nothing could ever sate you,” he continued, speaking from experience and he feared that Reyes would hear the anger and bitterness in his voice. “Frankly I don't care what you will do to me, just know that I can endure it.”

 Gabriel stayed silent for a moment, giving Jack a bored and unimpressed look.

“That collar really does look good on you. Tell me, did you wear one when you sucked up to the board members to give you the cover-boy position?” Reyes asked Jack who just sneered at the darker skinned man.

 “I see you are still bitter how you were pushed aside to lead those bunch of animals. Why Reyes, I don't understand why you are complaining, after all you did fit right in with them;” Morrison shot back with despising look in his eyes that made Gabriel's red ones narrow dangerously.

For a brief moment, Jack was sure Gabriel was going to beat him up. Every time he had uttered those words things ended up extremely violent. First time, he had almost ruined his name and reputation completely. The things Reyes had put him through...they had been too much for Jack to bear and he had snapped. Reinhardt had to pull him off Reyes who had merely smile at him, knowing that Jack was ruining his own name by attacking him.

 _Gods, if only I had not been too proud, if I had only told Ana or Angela what Reyes had done to me... None of this might have happened_ , Jack thought, knowing that because of him, that incident had been ignored, thought just to be lovers' quarrel and nothing more. He had told his friends to do nothing about it.

Jack watched as Reyes sighed and l got up from the chair, dropping his reading glasses onto the ground, only to step on them; his heavy combat boot crushing the glass and frames like they were nothing.

“Well then, now that we've gotten the pleasantries and necessary first insults out of the way, we can get to the real deal,” Gabriel muttered quietly, only to kick Morrison hard to the side of his face. He knew the enhanced soldier could take it without too many injuries. The force of the impact made Jack’s body hit the floor painfully and the chain and collar yanked him a bit.

“I think I'm going to take my time instilling some good, well deserved fear into you, Jack...I will make you pay for taking Overwatch from me and turning me into this.” Reyes hissed, pressing his heavy boot against Jack's neck, “I almost want to break your neck.” he continued, voice thick with lust and sadistic need. “But that would just be merciful to you.”

The grey haired man looked up, as much as he could, “you know I could kill myself right now by biting my tongue off. I could end this right here and now,” Morrison growled, gritting his teeth and grunting in pain when Reyes knelt down, his foot still there.

“You? Kill yourself?” Gabriel gave a short laugh, looking clearly amused, “Don't make me laugh with your empty threats, Jack,” the older man whispered maliciously, “You would have already done it if you had the guts. You could have ended it the moment I pinned you down or when you woke up, but I know you can't bring yourself to do it,” the Reyes noted, feeling Jacks' silvery hair with his bare hand, like he was a dog, “You don't have the guts to do it.”

 “In the back of your mind, there is always the small voice that tells you, “if I endure this a while longer, maybe things will turn around,” Gabriel mocked his ex commander who tried to endure the painful pressure on his neck, “Your will to live is admirable, and I know you can't bring yourself to take your own life, no matter what,” he murmured dangerously before taking his foot off Jack's neck.

“I will take everything from you.” The assassin purred as he watched Jack crawl onto his knees, looking up defiantly at his ex lover who grasped his chin roughly, “and you will watch...unable to do anything to stop me as I eradicate everything left of that organization,” Reyes finished with spiteful look in those red hued dark eyes.

“No one can save you from me now, Jack,” the Reaper promised, “your friends will wish they had never met you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, writing their meeting was kinda hard, hope it ain't too awkward or hurried. But hey, the focus will be on that in next chapter!


	3. Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter killed me. Longest one yet! this was twice as long but decided to cut it so that I can focus on the sex scene properly ;)

 

_Reyes' home had always struck Jack as somewhat odd since it had never really feel like one. While all of the core members of the organization had permanent residences near the Swiss HQ, it was only natural to long for their home countries, no matter how global the world had become. With the travel times getting shorter and shorter each passing year due to the constant breakthroughs in technology, traveling back home was not that big of a deal anymore but still, it was comforting to be surrounded by things that reminded one of home._

_The strike commander himself had decorated his small apartment with various mementos and pictures along with items from his childhood home in Indiana, things he had inherited from his parents when they had passed away. While his home told a story and showed his personality, Reyes' apartment was cold and void of anything that might tell something about the man, his personality or tastes. Perhaps the man's natural secrecy was the reason why he was so good at being the leader of Blackwatch, but Jack still found it odd. The apartment felt lifeless, as if it was taken directly from some magazine with the latest trends in decoration. The only object in the home that had any personal value, was a framed picture on a bookshelf depicting the two of them during the Omnic crisis. Jack had always wanted to ask, why he didn't have that one picture with him, Reyes and Ana in it, but...maybe he just didn't have it on display._

_But, right now however, he had no trouble believing the possibility that Reyes wanted no one to know about him, after all, even Jack couldn't believe that his friend and lover could do this to him. Well, to be completely honest, the blond had felt very confused and unsure about Gabriel's behavior for a long time now. Each passing month the Blackwatch leader seemed to become more bitter and malicious towards him, as if he had no regards for their relationship. The change had been slow, barely noticeable in the beginning but, now that he was forced to look back, Jack realized just how drastic the change had been after he had been promoted past Reyes._

_A soft yet quite sinister chuckle pierced the silence in the elegantly decorated living room. All the blinds shut on the windows, not that it really mattered since it was the top floor of the tall apartment complex._

“ _Jack, if you could only see yourself in a mirror...you look truly delicious, I wish I could always keep you like this,” Reyes told Jack in a soft tone that was laced with poison, maliciousness and lust, even if he did seem to try and hide the first two; miserably if you asked the bound blond man who was staring daggers at Gabriel who merely sat on the black sofa, enjoying the sight before him, “After all, you truly look like you were born for this.”_

_Jack could feel his whole body tremble from exhaustion, self loathing and disgust as he gazed at Reyes´, his steel blue eyes reflecting the hate and disbelief that welled inside him like a maelstrom. Gabriel, who wore only those black pants from his Blackwatch uniform, answered that defiant look with a malicious smirk, only to reach out to grasp Morrison's chin roughly, turning the blond' head to study his facial features better. Those leather trousers complimented Reyes' toned body and strong calves and thighs, leaving little to the imagination._

_Had the situation not been what it was, the strike commander might have been able to forgive Reyes, after all, he always did what he found interesting, pulling him along._

“ _Gabriel, how many times do I have to fucking tell you to stop screwing around and take these off!” Jack growled at his lover and tried to yank his head away, even though he knew he wouldn't get any good answer. Reyes seemed to absolutely love the discomfort he was in. “This is not some game!” Morrison added with a hiss as he tried his bindings once more, but it was futile. He had been like this since the morning and his whole a body ached and burned._

_He was completely under Reyes' mercy who refused to do anything he asked him to. Morrison had hoped that when Gabriel had asked him to spend the night with him that they'd talk through their problems, for Reyes to explain himself for acting so viciously, but alas, it was not so. Gabriel had been very charming and had in fact apologized, but now Jack realized that he had done so just so that he could fuck him that night and drug him in the morning so that he'd miss the meeting with the world leaders._

_Did I actually think Gabriel would really apologize? Jack thought, feeling angry towards himself for actually believing that the cocky bastard would actually regret his poisonous, vicious and borderline abusive behavior over the past few months. Years...Jack found himself thinking...the past few months have simply been the worst._

_Jack didn't know the details, but from what he had heard whispered among Blackwatch operatives, was that Reyes had attempted to move from the Blackwatch leadership, probably to challenge his position as the leader of Overwatch., Even thought Jack hated to think about it, he could see Gabriel do it, after all, he had lead the organization during the Omnic Crisis. He was a very capable leader, Blackwatch was enough to prove that, but his views on how things were done were too drastic in Jack's opinion._

_From what he had heard, the board had turned all of Reyes' requests down which no doubt had caused all this. Gabriel had become more assertive, wanting and demanding things from him...like in the collar incident. He had went along Reyes' wishes a couple more times, but each time, Gabe had taken things too far, refusing to listen to any of Jack's request or wishes...ignoring him completely if he told that something was too painful or uncomfortable._

_Every time, Gabriel either bound him too humiliatingly, put the collar on too tight or caused him pain when he didn't want it. He scratched and bit him...giving him bruises where everyone could see them. But of course, Reyes had shrugged all of it off as as just some kinky fun. Alas, Jack had enough. He had told him, straight into face that if he continued it, it would be over between them. Almost 2 decades worth of history and love was falling into pieces around them._

_Come to think of it, the reason he had fought with Reyes was the way he had been acting and treating him and as much as he hated to admit it, at times Gabriel could be truly a scary person, not because of his build or combat skills, but because Jack had no trouble imagining him being capable of many horrible things, even if they were friends._

_Gabriel...he could be so charming, charismatic and wonderful if he wanted to, getting everyone who didn't know him any better to do exactly what he wanted them to, but....those closer to him...someone like Jack knew just how quickly he could turn malicious, vicious and violent. More than once his friends had witnessed Reyes mocking and insulting him during meetings and belittling him constantly...only to turn charming again and apologize in some manner, pinning the reason for his behavior on stress or work troubles. Leading Blackwatch couldn't be easy, but...this was not normal._

 

_Does he hate me this much? Can he really be that bitter about my position as the Strike Commander that he'd do this to me? Jack thought as he closed his eyes, biting the side of his mouth to keep a soft whimper from escaping his lips when he felt his cock throb painfully hard, aching for Reyes to touch it again...for the fourth time._

_Losing control over things was not something he was used to and now that he found himself bound in a humiliating manner with his body and veins burning with liquid fire due to whatever drug Gabriel had slipped into his coffee, Jack found himself feeling extremely uncomfortable and anxious. It was not like they had not had some fun with light restraining before, but this was something else._

_Not only had Reyes drugged Jack against his will, but he also refused to take off the bindings or the choking collar that was painfully tight, making breathing constantly uncomfortable. There was no doubt that it would leave a mark for everyone to see. Reyes had outright denied his freedom completely, preventing him from partaking in possibly the Overwatch's most important public event this year._

_Jack could feel his cock throb and leak more pre onto the wooden floor beneath him when Reyes smiled and pulled the leather leash slightly, tightening the collar around Jack' neck to partly cut off his air supply. Not only was he wearing that degrading thing around his collar, but his forearms were also bound together with two leather straps and around his ankles were leather cuffs with short leash attached between them so that he couldn't move his legs properly._

_Never in his life had Jack felt so humiliated and powerless. As a soldier, he had endured being constantly yelled at and hazed, but he had known those were simply part of the culture and means to teach and mold the soldiers to obey orders without questions. As a senior officer, Reyes had a couple of times put him into his place before they had joined the Soldier Program as equals. However, this was done purely out of malicious intent._

_Gabriel had actually drugged him against his will with some sort of aphrodisiac , a crime in itself, but in addition to that, he had taken his freedom and made him miss a meeting that could potentially ruin his whole career! A meeting that was in fact supposed to be going on right now. Had the situation, or their positions been somewhat different, he could have taken this as merely a lover's game taken a bit too far, but...he was a Strike Commander and Gabriel the leader of Blackwatch. There was nothing playful about this. Reyes was merely fulfilling yet another of his fantasies of having him completely under his mercy, bound and unable to do anything but beg for release._

“ _Jack, you are ruining my floor again...,” Gabriel's silky voice taunted the man before him, enjoying the distress, agony and need the blond man was feeling as he watched Jack leak more and more pre onto to floorboards, “If you want me that bad, just say it and I'll make you come...but knowing you, you'd just want more,” the Blackwatch leader mocked the bound blond before him, pulling the leash once more to make Jack gasp desperately for air._

“ _Gods I had no idea that stuff would make you this insatiable, Morrison. Maybe I should slip it more often into your drink since it turns you into such a good little slut,” Reyes chuckled, watching how the leashed man was panting in arousal and need due to the drug he had given him earlier, “Maybe during some board meeting perhaps? Just imagine it Jack, your lewd body burning with desire to just be touched by me when you have to sit for hours, listening how Ziegler complains about every single thing,” Gabriel said and gave a short laugh, watching how his lover's body trembled in anger. He added, “I'm going to make you lick my floor clean when you have had enough.”_

“ _I swear Gabriel that I will punch you into face when you let me go”, Morrison hissed, absolutely hating the smug, cocky and sadistic grin on his lover's face as he sat on the dark leather sofa and just watched him suffer like this. It was absolutely humiliating and unbearable, it felt like his veins were burning with liquid fire and no matter how many times he came, he was soon yearning for Gabriel's touch once more, willing to do anything to just feel him caress his throbbing cock and make him come hard. God he hated it so much, the need and desire to just feel Reye's warm naked body against his._

“ _If you think you can just...just put that stuff into my drink without my consent and do this to me, you are sadly mistaken,” Jack growled, still unable to understand just what was going on inside Reyes' head, “I swear to you Reyes, I will not let this go.”_

“ _You talk too much, Jack, has anyone ever told you that? You always act so high and mighty, pretending that you are perfect in every way, incapable of making any wrong decisions,” Gabriel scoffed, yanking the leash painfully to pull the naked blond man to him. The Latino smiled, loving the ungraceful and clumsy movements Jack made due to his bindings, almost falling down onto the floor._

“ _I don't see why you are complaining Jack,” The Blackwatch leader grunted softly as he reached out to rake his fingers through Jack's golden blond hair lovingly, teasing the occasional streaks of grey with his finger tips, “Your body certainly seems to love this...” The dark man murmured as he brushed his foot against Jack's leaking cock almost painfully hard, making the slightly younger man grunt loudly in pleasure, clearly trying to resist the urge to just rub himself against Reyes' leg to feel more friction._

“ _I wonder, Jack, what the press would think of this...the great Strike Commander Morrison who is supposed to keep a speech in front of the world leaders...reduced to a needy whore who almost loses all control when I tease him a bit?” Gabriel asked with exhilarated look in those dark eyes of his._

“ _Just because you drugged me, you bastard! I don't want this!” Jack growled, this tone mix of desperation and anger. Enduring the feeling of Gabriel's foot rubbing against his rock hard cock started to get really unbearable, gods it felt so good and satisfying that he just wanted to grind against Reyes to reach his climax so that this torment would end at least momentarily._

“ _Reyes don't...ah..” Morrison's heavy blush turned a couple of shades darker when he found himself moaning out loud when Gabriel pressed his toes against against the slick pre coated crown of his shaft, teasing and tormenting the sensitive flesh._

“ _Yes, Jack, let me heard that lovely and desperate voice of yours,” Reyes whispered lustfully, only to remove his foot from Jack's cock when the blond's breathing started to get a bit too heavy, indicating that he was getting closer to his climax. A wicked smirk formed on the Blackwatch leader's lips when he saw the the desperate and almost disappointed look Jack had given when he stopped. Morrison wanted him to continued, even if he refused to admit it, “so needy, vulnerable and without any control. You'll get pleasure only when I choose to give it to you, Jack.”_

_It felt like his whole body was burning and only Reyea' touch could cure him, even if he hated the man right now from the bottom of his heart._

“ _What has gotten into you Reyes?” Jack asked quietly, swallowing and grunting softly, trying to endure the burning feeling in his body that made his mind all hazy too. He needed Gabe to just touch him. “You endangered my career! As a strike commander I can't just miss a meeting like that!” he growled, feeling completely betrayed by his lover. “Are you that bitter about me being the Strike Commander that you'd sabotage my work!? You are fucking insane” Jack yelled only to grit his teeth in pain when Reyes rewarded his yelling with a powerful yank on the leash, making Jack stumble forward and lose his balance completely._

_The man on the sofa couldn't help but feel exhilarated when Morrison hit the floor quite painfully and ungracefully, hitting his forehead against the floorboards. “Graceful as ever, Jack,” Reyes laughed as he reached down to grab a fistful of Jack's greying blond hair, yanking him up onto his knees once more._

“ _Who cares about one meeting with some petty politicians? You are always so eager to whore yourself to every person who might support and fund Overwatch, when all they do is put more red tape around us all,” Gabriel mocked Jack who answered him with a sneer of pure hate and anger...their relationship was going to be destroyed because of this.._

_The bearded man turned Jack's head a bit before smiling sinisterly, “You need to be grounded again, Jack, and nothing works better than teaching you some humility,” The Blackwatch leader stated; sounding like this was perfectly acceptable thing to do._

“ _What are you going to....” Jack asked when Reyes suddenly reached to his side to grab the television remote from the small table next to the sofa, turning the device on and to the channel where they broad casted the meeting live. Morrison's blue eyes widened slightly when he heard the television presenter comment on his disappearance. The blond let out a short hiss when Gabe forcibly turned his head to face the screen,_

“ _Would you look at that...you should be there in your pretty little uniform, giving some valiant speech about world peace and Overwatch's role in it, how we ended the omnic threat all those years ago” Reyes taunted his lover, releasing his hold on Jack's hair to run his hand across the man's neck and shoulder, feeling how his body was hotter than normally due to the drug._

_When did Gabriel turn this vicious? Jack thought as he tried to endure the touch that left his cock throbbing, making him wish that Reyes would touch him there instead._

_The change had been slow, so slow that he had not noticed it due to the hectic schedules and missions that pulled them constantly apart, but both of them knew what they had gotten into when they had started this relationship. To him, it felt like it had been slow downhill from the moment he had been named the strike commander. Reyes' mind had become poisoned and only now did he realize the extent of it all. There was no way their relationship could ever mend after something like this, Jack realized it now._

“ _Stop it, Gabriel, please...” Jack muttered, not wanting to gaze at the television screen. The people looked confused and no doubt his disappearance had caused quite a havoc in the party scene and in Overwatch. Both his personal and work lines had been ringing like crazy but Reyes had merely rejected all calls and he had made sure that no one could track the cellphone._

“ _But instead you are here, bound and desperate for my touch. You want me to sate your needs so badly, don't you Jack?” Reyes asked with an utterly sinister smile on his face “If you ask nicely for it, maybe you'll still make it to the party, a bit late perhaps, but throughly sated...Admit it, a part of you just wants to let go and be mine completely,”the Blackwatch leader continued rubbing his chin and beard with a wicked expression._

_Jack finally swallowed his pride, unable to take the burning feeling anymore, lowering his head in defeat, wanting this all to be over. His reaction only gets a chuckle from Reyes, “Say it out loud Jack, tell me what you want.”_

_Jack grit his teeth again, the humiliation almost too much for him to bear. He had never begged for anything, yet, he felt like he was going to die if Reyes didn't grant him release. He wanted, no, needed to come._

_The leader of Overwatch felt disgusted when his cock throbbed hard at Reyes' taunting words, it had to be the drug...not in a million years would be find anything that horrible arousing. I can't endure this, I want come, the weary man thought, his body exhausted from coming so many times already, his body aching due to the restraints._

_Had he agreed to this, the experience could have been quite thrilling. The idea of Reyes restraining him a bit in his office so that he'd miss some boring meeting with other members had its own thrill, but there was nothing gentle or playful about this. Reyes had drugged him and refused to undo his bindings, making Jack miss a meeting that could potentially have ruinous effect on his career. This was absolutely unforgivable._

“ _Just let me come, Gabriel, I can't endure this anymore!” Jack growled, letting out a satisfied gasp when Reyes rewarded him by stroking his cock once more with his foot, only to remove it once more, making Jack actually whine out in frustration and need._

“ _First you will sate my needs, Jack, like a proper slave should,” the Blackwatch leader murmured maliciously guiding Jack's face to his hard cock, “Suck,” He commanded, “And if I feel any teeth, I will leave you like this for another hour,” Reyes warned him._

_Jack hesitated but the burning feeling was unbearable...he needed Reyes. Finally, the blond opened his mouth, taking his lover's length in, starting to slowly suck on it, his tongue rolling around the head before taking even more in. “Yes, just like that, Jack...please me,” Reyes grunted, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling Morrison's mouth around his shaft._

_It wasn't nothing new really. Jack couldn't count the times he had done this to Reyes and while Gabriel wasn't so enthusiastic about it, he had often times returned the favor...Those times had been lovely and had served to strengthen their bond...this time however, if anything the act only served to humiliated Jack and to tear his self esteem apart by the seams. Usually he'd start with gentle licks and slowly take in more, but now he just wanted to get over with this and tried to get Gabe to climax as fast as possible._

“ _Jack, are you that desperate for release or are you just this hungry for me?” Gabriel insulted his bound lover who licked and sucked him off with fervor. Jack could taste Reyes' bitter pre in his mouth. “Desperation does make you better, I should do this to you more often if it makes you this slutty,” Reyes murmured a bit breathlessly as the pleasure started to build quickly, his hand raking through Jack's blond hair before grabbing a handful of it roughly, starting to buck his hips slightly for a moment. After what felt like an eternity to Jack, Gabe let out a soft and pleased groan when he came into Jack's mouth, “Swallow it...” the dark eyed man commanded and Jack didn't dare to disobey him._

_Reyes sighed and relaxed on the sofa flicking Jack's forehead a bit painfully with his fingers when the man pulled back and coughed a bit. For a moment, Reyes seemed to forget that Jack even was there with him, only to grin maliciously when the blond man glanced at him with desperate and ashamed look in those beautiful blue eyes._

“ _Oh right,” The Blackwatch leader finally said maliciously, pressing his leg against Jack's aching hard shaft, “Go ahead, Jack...this is all you'll get.”_

_The feeling of Reyes' foot press against his leaking shaft made a shiver run down his spine, but the idea of grinding himself against Reyes' leg felt disgusting and humiliating, yet...he was willing to do anything to come, the drug burning his body and mind._

“ _Good boy...” Reyes whispered sinisterly when Jack finally swallowed his pride and bucked his hips, starting rub against Gabriel's leg. He needed to come so bad that it was almost painful, and the most humiliating part was, that he wouldn't be sated for long._

“ _I'm going to kill you, Reyes, I swear.”_

_Suddenly, Gabe's phone's ringtone started playing, making the dark man stop his caressing and check who was calling. Jack could feel his heart skip a beat when a cruel grin appeared on his lover's face and he showed the caller._

_The text on the screen said “Amari”. It had to be Ana._

“ _No, don't”, Morrison hissed, but went quiet when Reyes caressed his needy cock with his leg before answering the call._

“ _Reyes,” he said quite casually, after all it was his day off from work. Jack watched in horror, managing to keep a sigh of pleasure and pain inside him when Reyes pulled the leash slightly. The Blackwatch leader kept moving his foot against Jack's leaking and throbbing hard cock, making the younger man tremble in pleasure that felt sinfully good._

“ _No, I don't know where he is. Shouldn't he be in the meeting right now? Giving his speech to the whole world?” Gabriel asked, trying to sound worried even though he had a wicked look on his face. “I haven't seen him since yesterday. Remember that small fight we had in his office? Yeah, he didn't really want to see me after that. What? He is not answering his calls either?” The Blackwatch leader kept answering Ana's questions. Apparently everyone was looking for him, fearing that something bad had happened._

_The bastard, Jack thought. Reyes had used the fight as an excuse to invite him over._

_Gabriel's smile only widened as he doubled his efforts to make Jack come by caressing his pre coated shaft with his leg, trying his all to get Jack to let out just a small moan. The golden haired man was mouthing “stop it, stop it please,” almost drooling as the pleasure built._

“ _Well, I'll go check his apartment, sure,” Gabe finally replied and ended the call just when Jack couldn't hold his climax back any longer, spilling his cum onto Gabriel's foot and leg. He hated it, loathed....yet it was one of the strongest most satisfying orgasms he had ever experienced. His whole body shook slightly with the pleasure that overwhelmed his senses, forcing his body to relax as a sense of lethargy took over._

_However, the pleasure quickly faded away as the crushing feelings of self-loathing and humiliation hit him like a Reinhardt's hammer._

_Gabriel's chuckle echoed slightly in the room. “Did you like it? Now...why don't you be a good boy and clean the mess you made?”_

* * *

 

Jack was not sure why that old and painful memory surfaced in his mind now, perhaps because it had been the first time he had really seen what Reyes could be like, or maybe because that had started making him consider breaking up with him, potentially causing all this to begin with. After that day, things had only continued to spiral out of control faster and faster and now in hindsight, Jack understood that it had all been part of Reyes' plan to control him and try separating him from his closest allies. After all, how could he ever tell anyone why he had missed something so important? What Gabriel had done to him had been utterly humiliating and had made him lose all trust in him.

But, what ever the case was, Reyes had let his mask drop that day, allowing Jack to see a glimpse of the darkness that inhabited his heart and soul. Now, the ex Blackwatch leader no longer had any reason or need to act according to the norms society had set. Nothing shackled Reyes anymore, making all the tools and methods available for him in order to achieve his goals, and he was going to use them all.

Reyes smirked slightly as he held Jack's chin tightly in his hand, gazing into those cold blue eyes that were so determined and fearless, but that would soon change. Not a single word was uttered as the two men just stared at each other for a moment, studying and evaluation each other, the silence so deep that one could hear a pin drop. It was calm before storm and Jack knew that he was about to be swept away by the storm that was Reyes hatred, anger and lust. The silvery haired man's eyes narrowed slightly when Gabriel finally chuckled softly, digging his nails painfully into Morrison's flesh.

“That look of pure defiance. I had forgotten how amusing it is,” the dark man sighed with gleaming red eyes, admiring his prey who was on his knees, collared with hands bound behind his back; completely under his mercy and dependent on him, “I can't wait to turn it into one of fear and utter defeat,” Gabriel continued, his voice barely more than a whisper. This position reminded Jack so much of that night.

The ex Blackwatch leader let go of Morrison's chin, only to strike a harsh punch across his victim's face, the force of the impact making Jack's head turn to the side. A normal man would no doubt have been knocked out by the power of the enhanced soldier's strike, but they both knew what the other was capable of enduring and surviving, after all they had went through the same program. They had been so young back then, trusting each other completely, who could have thought things would end up like this?

Jack bared his teeth as he tried to endure the burning sensation without a single hiss or grunt escaping past his lips. The strike had left his head, cheek and jaw with a throbbing pain and Jack could feel the all too familiar taste of blood in his mouth. Reyes couldn't help but grin maliciously as he watched Morrison endure the strike admirably, turning his gaze back at the ex Blackwatch leader who was staring at him with a longing, lustful and possessive look in his glowing red eyes.

“I had almost forgotten how well you endure pain, Jack,” Gabriel chuckled as he circled slowly around his partner , enjoying the sight of the bruised and cut man from every angle, studying all the small expressions and reactions Jack made, “You were always like a proper soldier in bed too, Morrison, never wanting to show your discomfort even when I hurt you,” Reyes taunted, stopping behind the chained man to run his hands along his shoulders, digging his fingers into one cut he had given, making Jack wince when the pain radiated throughout his body. Gabriel chuckled against Jack's ear, biting his ear lobe roughly enough to leave bite mark before getting up and walking in front of him once more.

Jack spat the red blood onto the floor with a look that told Gabriel, _is that all you've got?_

“Physical torture? Really, Reyes, you must be rusty if you think this will work on me,” Morrison growled at Reyes who grasped a handful of his hair, yanking the bound soldier's head backwards a bit, “I can endure anything you'll throw at me,” he continued, glaring into Reyes' blood red eyes with defiant and angry look in his own blue ones, challenging the man.

“Oh, I know physical pain will have little to no effect on you, Jack, after all, we both were trained to endure it quite well”, the black clothed man muttered as he felt Jack's bare neck with his free hand, the thought of just cutting it wide open crossing his mind, “But, I do find pleasure in inflicting it upon you,, “ Reyes added with a short laugh, choking Jack for a brief moment before letting him breathe once more, releasing his hold on the soldier's hair. “You have no idea how much I want to hurt you for destroying everything I had worked so hard for,” the darker skinned man hissed with a sadistic look in his burning red eyes.

“You are psychopath,” Morrison scoffed, knowing that this was nothing compared to what Gabriel could do if he wanted to. Now that he thought about it...the old soldier realized that torture and extracting information was something Blackwatch had specialized in. The amount of nightmarish things Reyes could, no, was going to put him through made a shiver run down Jack's spine, no matter how hard he tried to resist it. The things he had heard about Blackwatch back in the day had been sickening. The recruits and officers whispered the tales to each other in the corridors, but no one really knew if the tales held any truth to them...but Jack knew they did. Just because there were no records of it happening, didn't mean torture didn't take place.

Perhaps the worst thing was that they said Reyes was the best, the most dangerous and efficient when it came to getting the information needed. Most people never recovering from it. ,The tales and whispers had become more common as the night of the rebellion drew closer. With his and Reyes' relationship destroyed and Reyes planning the rebellion, there was no reason to avoid drastic measures.

 _I wonder if Reyes had succeeded that night...would Blackwatch way of doing things have become the norm?_ Jack thought, knowing that if that would have happened, it was only good thing that Overwatch got shut down.

Reyes knelt down in front of Jack with a dangerous smile on his lips.

“Tell me something we don't already know, Jack,” Gabriel purred, feeling Jack's cheek, neck and jaw with bare hand, “Why do you think they threw me to the Blackwatch? Because they couldn't control me,” the man whispered before brushing his lips against the corner of the bound soldier's mouth, letting Jack feel the coarse beard against his skin, “You were just what they wanted, Morrison, a poster boy with golden hair...a scout boy who had no spine to make any tough decisions. They put me to handle all the downfall from your fucking poor choices, I had to clean all your messes,” Gabriel hissed, rage starting to bubble once more to the surface. However, the ex Blackwatch leader quickly got hold of his emotions again, smiling at Jack while taking hold of the long and thin chain, emphasizing the fact that he was under Reyes' control.

“There are many ways to break a man's will, Jack, inflicted pain is merely one tool in my arsenal. I'm sure you've realized by now that I have full control over your pathetic little life”, Reyes gave a short amused laugh, his eyes reflecting the lust, desire, possessive need, malice, hate...anger , “Sleep, food, drink, I can take them all away from you.”

“So that's what you plan to do, Reyes? Just keep me here until I starve to death or die from thirst?” Jack mocked his ex partner, trying to stay head strong and constantly think of a way out. All he needed was one mistake from Gabriel, one slip up and he could have a fighting chance. Reyes had to have the key to his restraints on him...if he could only figure out how to get it.

“As fun as it would be to watch you starve to death, no...” Reyes gave a short dry laugh as he studied the white haired man's face long and hard, wanting to see all the changes in his victim's expressions, “I have no intentions of killing you, at least not yet. I hate you far too much to let you have the release of death, not before you've lost all will and reason to live so that death won't even matter anymore since you are already dead inside,” the red eyed man promised darkly, meaning every single word he said.  
Jack had a really bad feeling about this, “and how exactly would you achieve that? In case you haven't noticed, I don't have much to lose anymore” the chained soldier growled defiantly, staring at Reyes who could easily see through his bluff. He always had.

“I'm sure you are aware of what I've been doing ever since that day,” Gabriel chuckled, tracing his fingers along the scars he had given Jack all those years ago, “ And now that I have you exactly where I want, I think it is time to resume resume to my original plan.”

“You've been working for Talon and other groups...and killing Overwatch operatives,” The soldier replied as he went through all the pieces of information he had gathered about the Reaper during the past months while trying to yank his head from Reyes' grasp who only tightened his hold, not wanting to let go.

“Quite, after I woke up...having been turned into what I am now by doctor Ziegler,” the man started, sounding clearly somewhat disgusted with his current state of being. However, the disgust in his voice was little compared to the hatred and loathing directed towards Angela, “I realized that you had taken everything from me Jack. If you had not decided to play a hero and blow up the Overwatch HQ and yourself with it, I could have become the Strike Commander with the support from few politicians I had bribed,” Reyes explained while keeping his red eyes fixated on Jack, sounding quite bitter,”...but due to your actions, all of it just vanished with the HQ,”

“You can't imagine the rage I felt when I found out you had died in the explosion, your body thought to have been burned by the flames.” Gabriel paused, looking a bit reminiscent for a moment, “So, I couldn't even have you,” the ex Blackwatch leader continued, his eyes burning with lust and desire...with need to possess and control.

“I admit It pained to have lost you that night, and the knowledge that I couldn't make your life miserable taunted me for so long. So, eventually, I had to settle for the next best thing, destroying whatever you had built and achieved...I wanted to erase whatever was left of your beloved Overwatch, so that nothing would remain to remind me of the cancer that was Overwatch and you,” The bearded man murmured with almost dreamy look in on his face.

“Morrison,” Gabriel whispered and leaned closer, ”you can't imagine the thrill and excitement I felt when I saw you at Gibraltar that fateful night, when you were snooping around as you always do these days. The intoxicating feeling and thrill I felt when I understood, that you had not managed to escaped me, was addictive,” Reyes hissed, eyes glowing now with malicious intention and hate, “that I still had a chance to break and tear you into shreds,” he continued with a purr that was as soft as silk, “That I could show you that you belonged to no one else but me.”

It was more than clear that while Jack had at one point loved Gabriel dearly, Reyes probably had never felt any strong emotions towards him other than need to posses and control, a dangerous combination. The man was a psychopath, incapable of loving anyone. When it had become clear, that he'd never become a Strike Commander as long as Jack remained as the head, Reyes had turned vicious, bitter and poisonous, working tirelessly to destroy his life, even if he didn't want to let his blond lover go.

 _He just wanted me as a trophy, still does,_ Jack thought. In hindsight, perhaps it would have been more merciful to him if Reyes had wanted him just dead, but no...Gabriel had never had any intentions to kill him to begin with.

Without Ana, Jack knew he would have never been able to get away from Gabriel's manipulative hold, it was painful that only after her death, he had found the mental strength to break away from Reyes corruptive and abusive hold..

The Blackwatch leader had used blackmail, shame, addiction, emotional dependency and many other ways to try and cut his relationships with other people while attempting to sabotage his career as well, like that day when he had missed the meeting. He had not been able to tell anyone about what Gabriel had done to him, how could he have? It would have destroyed his reputation and with his word against Reyes' without any solid evidence, he would have been in PR hell that would have left his career in ruins and personal life destroyed.

Gods, if he only had managed to leave Gabriel for good that day, but somehow Reyes had always managed to reel him back in. The pressure from work, loneliness, Ana's death...all of them had been opportunities Gabriel had seized masterfully, making sure he had a firm grip on Jack's psyche so that he wouldn't be able to cut the Blackwatch leader from his life no matter how badly he wanted to.

Perhaps the saddest thing was, that Jack had done Reyes' work for him. More than once Gabriel had provoked him in front of their friends, making him attack his lover with blind rage that only served to push those closest to him away. Only after Ana's death the rest had started to see what Gabriel was like. When it was clear that he no longer could control his lover, Reyes had become very physical and vicious, attacking him instead of manipulating Jack to start them.

Jack was pulled back from his mind's maze when he felt Gabriel's warm hand on his cheek, touching him in almost a gentle manner, his finger tips brushing teasingly against his cheekbones.

“As I said, physical torture has little effect on you, Morrison, but I have so many wonderful ways to hurt you and make you beg,” The black clothed man explained softly before chuckling, making soldier look defiantly at his ex lover, yet he couldn't help the creeping fear that started to settle in his heart.

“You might think you have nothing to lose in this world with Overwatch and your position in it gone and buried, after all, it was your life's work,” Reyes muttered, running his thumb over Jack's lips, “Everyone in the world thinks you are dead and gone for good, buried in that lovely cemetery, but there are plenty of things you still care about and fear to lose...and the list is a long one indeed.”

Jack remained silent...surely Gabriel couldn't be thinking of it.

“Wilhelm Reinhardt, Torbjörn Lindholm, Lena Oxton, Winston, Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree, Angela Ziegler...” Reyes counted the names one by one, studying Jack's expression with each name that passed his lips, “They all are people you held dear in your life...and I will make sure to kill each and everyone of them as slowly and painfully as possible, making sure that the last thing they think of is that they died because of you...” Gabriel explained, loving the mortified expression that settled on his prisoner's face, it was a sight he'd never get bored of, “It is a really pity that Ana is dead already and off my list...I would have killed her in front of you. But,” Reyes paused and Morrison feared what he was going to say.

 _Not her,_ Jack thought, recalling the sweet and innocent face of that young girl “I'm sure the lovely Fareeha can take her place...”

 _No, not Fareeha_ , _she doesn't even have anything to do with Overwatch!_  
Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing and the mere mention of Ana's name was painful. This war was between them and there was absolutely no reason for their friends to lose their lives,

“Gabriel..those are our friends, YOUR friends,” Jack yelled, trying his bindings once more but it was futile, the handcuffs only dug painfully into his flesh and the collar tightened uncomfortably when he tried to reach Reyes.

“Our friends?” Gabriel hissed dangerously, his red eyes narrowing as grabbed the chain, pulling it to choke his ex lover, wanting to see his face twist in pain, “they were **your** friends only, Jack...they all sided with **you** , each and every one of them refused to support me, preferring the poster boy of Overwatch over the rational side,” Reyes growled against Jack's ear, wanting nothing more than to smash his head down and against the floor and make him bleed.

“No, none of them are my friends...they are just names on my list, people close you that I have to erase,” Gabriel sneered and bared his teeth slightly at Jack as he gazed into those blue eyes with his burning red ones, “I will make sure you'll be completely alone in this world, Jack. No one will even remember your name after I'm finished.”

“Well, good thing you have no idea where they are...” Jack replied coldly, “they are resourceful and will stop you.. I will stop you;” the bound man promised with determination evident in his tone, but Gabriel merely smiled at him,

  
“I'd like to see you try...” the ex Blackwatch leader murmured before letting go of the chain, “That's why I will go after that monkey first...he has gathered all the data necessary for me to hunt down each and every remaining member of Overwatch...He has their locations and contact lists, it will be easy to remove them one by one,” Reyes laughed, taking hold of Morrison's face with both hands, ,” I will eradicate what ever is left of that miserable organization. How does it feel to know that all your friends will die because of you? I will make sure to mention that to them when I end their miserable lives.”

At times Jack Morrison wondered what life would have brought him if he had stayed as a farmer like his parents, if he had never met Gabriel in army or started a relationship with him., _If I had not fallen for Reyes during the Omnic crisis, maybe this would never have occurred and Overwatch could still be standing,_ Jack thought, _If I had only seen how sick Reyes had become sooner, so many of my friends and comrades could still be alive._

“You are my possession Jack, you were from the very first day we met in the training grounds,” Gabriel purred, guessing what his lover was thinking, “You know, if you beg hard enough, I might spare a couple of your closest friends,” The bearded man chuckled, leaning closer to brush his lips against Jack's, his hand feeling the bruises, cuts and stitches through the man's blood soaked black t-shirt.

Only now did Jack realize that everyone he loved were in danger, just because he and Reyes had formed this twisted, sick and rotten relationship.

Morrison tried to pull back from his ex lover's caress, but the Blackwatch leader retaliated by digging his fingers painfully into his cuts through the fabric; a part of Gabriel just wanted to push his thumbs into Jack's eyes and blind him.

“You will stay here as I kill everyone, unable to do anything but watch, wait and endure,” Gabriel murmured with a smug grin on his face, “and only when every single member and office worker of Overwatch is dead, will I decide if you get to live or die, or if dying would even change anything,” the sadistic man finished.

“I will stop you, Reyes, I swear to you that I will fight you with everything I have,” Jack snarled, glaring at Reyes with defiant and angry look in his steel blue eyes.

Gabriel merely laughed at Morrison's words, probably finding them amusing more than anything else,

“Do as you please, Jack. Watching you lose all hope and fall into desperation will be...enjoyable to me,” Reaper replied, only to tilt his head slightly to the side with what Jack could only take for lust reflecting in his eyes, “Now however, I'm going to pick up where we left that night..and ...actually, I have a small gift for you,” the bearded man gave a short laugh, hatred and malice evident in his tone.

Before Jack had time to react, Gabriel had pulled him into a rough and bruising kiss that was unlike any other kiss he had ever experienced.

He wanted to bite Reyes, to make him stop any way possible, but the veteran soldier was unable to do so when he found himself paralyzed by the strange feeling that slowly spread throughout his body. _What on earth is this?_ Jack wondered, only to start struggling hard when sudden sense of weakness and pure pain washed over his body like a tidal wave. Not only that, but his muscles started ache in every part of his body and it felt like his mind was on fire, he actually felt like he was dying. Only now did Jack notice that Reyes' eyes were glowing maliciously and he seemed to more “healthy” in a sense, as if he was getting more power.

 _He is draining me,_ Jack realized and tried to pull away from the kiss, but Reyes who had a firm hold of the back of his head kept him in the possessive kiss that was a clear indication that Jack belonged to him.

 _I'm dying,_ the soldier thought desperately as he felt jolts of agonizing pain course through his body, but just when he was about to black out, Reyes pulled back and stood up, only to kick the bound soldier hard into chest, making him hit the cool floor painfully.

“Almost over did it,” the silvery haired man could hear the ex Blackwatch member grunt in both annoyance and clear lust and arousal, sounding like he had wanted to continue it even if it had meant his prisoner's death.

 _What the hell was that..._ Jack thought while panting heavily, curling up slightly on the cool floor as his muscles cramped, his body covered in cold sweat as he tried to endure the excruciating pain that made his eye sight turn all blurry. He was exhausted, weakened, _I'd be dead if he had continued whatever that was for a while longer,_ Jack realized blinking his eyes in vain attempt to keep his vision clear.

“A new trick of mine, my touch can have that effect if I want it to...” Reyes explained with a sneer, sounding incredibly smug and overconfident. Jack could see the man step into his vision, “I'm sure you've seen some of the corpses...it is not a very nice way to go. If anything, it is quite agonizing, isn't it?” Reyes asked and pushed Jack ungracefully onto his back with his foot, making sure to kick hard enough to leave a bruise or two, “that's a fraction of the pain your friends will endure when I kill them....and I will make sure to tell them the reason they die...” Gabriel laughed as he stepped painfully onto Jack's chest, applying a lot of pressure by shifting his weight, “I'm sure they'll regret ever meeting you...they'll curse your name and the day they joined Overwatch,” Gabriel purred, only to notice that Morrison was starting to blackout, fighting to stay in the waking world, “You are mine Jack...and after I'm done with you, your only reason to live it to make me happy...”the darker skinned man hissed before kneeling down and pulling a knife from its sheath, cutting open Jack's t-shirt,

 

“Now...how about that fuck you owe me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, Reyes is so evil and abusive to poor Jack :C Come and talk to me on Tumblr :) I want more fic ideas!


	4. Used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank 0ldsoldiersneverdie on Tumblr for beta reading this monstrosity of a chapter. From now on I'll try faster updates with slightly shorter chapters. The flashback scenes and plot kinda took a life of its own....  
> Sorry for the long wait!

_“Commander Morrison?”_

_Jack blinked his eyes a couple of times when he heard a shy voice call his name in very respective manner, clearly wanting to get his attention. Mixed in that respective tone was a hint of fear that meant that the person was also slightly afraid or excited to face him, after all, he was the leader of Overwatch. Even though the blond Commander was nearing middle aged with his hair starting to turn slightly grey from the sides, he still looked quite young, a man in his prime years. To be completely honest, the grey in his hair was mainly due to the constant stress he was experiencing these days._

_Where was I? Oh right, Jack found himself thinking, having completely lost his sense of time and place. For the past hour he had just wandered the halls and listened to the officers without really paying any attention to their words. He had not gotten any proper work done for the past week and his mind kept wandering to that horrible day and night with Reyes…how he had humiliated him without mercy, expressing his malicious and dominant side like never before. It kept haunting him and he still felt disgusted and disturbed by how Gabriel had acted and what he had done. He had to wonder if Reyes actually was a real high functioning psychopath._

_Jack turned around and found himself facing a young and pretty brunette woman, a new recruit by the looks of it. She was staring at him with shy and admiring look in her green eyes, one he had seen hundreds of times. It was a look of awe, pure admiration and blind belief that he was something greater than life when he was not. Most recruits thought of the founding members of the organization to be some sort of heroes and in a way they were for ending the Omnic crisis, but still, they were just simple human beings, nothing more, nothing less._

 

_“Can I help you miss?” Jack asked professionally, knowing very well what the young woman wished from him since she was holding a large photo with her friends were grouped up some distance away from her, probably having encouraged her to approach him._

 

_The young recruit blushed hard, making Jack smile a bit sympathetically at her when she realized that she was now the focus of half of the people in the mess hall/cafeteria. With quick glance, Jack could see Ana chatting with Reinhardt and Torbjörn, both men stuffing their faces with food while talking, much to Ana’s disgust. Ziegler was discussing something with the newest recruits named Lena Oxton, Genji Shimada and that peculiar primate Winston who had become a bit of a celebrity among the recruits and senior officers. Winston was well-mannered, genius and had quickly become a loved member of Overwatch. The commander hated how he had to endure nasty remarks, yells and jokes, most often during parties when the drunken young men thought they were clever and witty. Winston’s patience was extraordinary, but when he got angry, recruits went flying into the pool or onto tables. Luckily he was aware of his own strength and serious injuries were avoided._

_It was almost noon and thankfully Jesse McCree was nowhere to be seen. McCree was a good kid but Jack had a feeling Reyes was bad influence on him._

_Reyes, I've managed to avoid him for a week now...I don't know what I should do. I cannot face him, not after what he did to me, Jack thought wearily as he waited patiently for the young girl to collect herself._

_His logical side told Jack that he should just end the relationship with Reyes and break up while there still was a chance that they could mend their friendship, but the idea still felt painful and he was battling the thought, wanting to believe there was actually something he could do to make Reyes come to his senses and fix their relationship. But how could he fix this if Reyes himself wanted to destroy everything, having no problems with hurting and humiliating him._

_As painful as it was, he’d have to end the relationship with Gabriel, it was the only logical conclusion. There was no longer any trust between them._

_“If it isn't too much to ask, could I get your autograph on this picture?!” the girl almost yelled her question out loud, making Ana give him quite a devious smirk and Angela seemed to giggle a bit hiding it behind her hand, whispering something to Lena, Genji and Winston who now focused their attention on him. Morrison wanted to curse out loud, but didn’t blame the girl for anything; lately he just couldn’t handle being the center of attention, not after the media had chewed him to bits for not appearing during the important meeting that had been broadcasted all over the world._

_Jack felt embarrassed but took the pen and photo the girl provided him, “Sure, but I am no hero,” he muttered, feeling completely miserable even if he did his all to hide it. He faked a smile that made the young recruit look at him all dreamily and for a moment Jack thought she was going to faint._

_As he wrote his name on the picture, Jack couldn’t help but feel sick to his core, staring at his image in which he looked so valiant and powerful. The blond wasn’t sure if he could even look into mirror the same way anymore. The memory of Reyes sitting on that sofa, looking down at him with the leash in his hand flashed in Jack’s mind and he could almost feel the choking collar around his neck, squeezing and depriving him from air; his own desperate moans of pain and pleasure still echoing in his mind._

_“But you are Commander Morrison! You are an inspiration to us all and we all aim to be like you,” the girl said as she took the photo with trembling hands, having blind love for him._

_Trust me, kid, you don't want to be anything like me, Jack wanted to say out loud but held his tongue. The memory of him begging in agony for Reyes to just touch him in some way invaded his mind again. The feeling of helplessness and humiliation he had experienced that night ate at his mind and he wished he could just erase that day. The way Gabriel had enjoyed his discomfort, humiliation and pain had shown Jack a glimpse what he could only take for the man’s true self._

_Suddenly the girl went quiet when she heard steps behind her and Jack lifted his gaze from the floor to face the recruit once more, only to shift his attention to the person who had appeared behind her. Morrison could feel his blood run cold when he realized that none other than Gabriel Reyes was standing behind the young brunette who blushed at the sight of another legend. The covert ops operative was staring at the young woman with blank expression on his face, looking at the recruit in cold and demeaning manner. The Blackwatch leader seemed to loathe all the people who looked up to or idolize him._

_“Oh, I'm sorry, I'm taking too much of your time!” the girl stuttered and hurried off to join her recruit comrades who all had been waiting and watching like hawks, wanting to hear every little detail._

_The majority of the people turned their attention back to the food or their conversations now that the amusement was over. The new recruit's desire to have an autograph from the legend had been interesting enough to observe, but everyone was used to Jack and Reyes who might bicker and throw snarky comments at each other every now and then. They were an ordinary sight together, even if they were leaders of the Overwatch and Blackwatch._

_It was common for the new recruits to act differently in the presence of the legends such as them or the rest, but as the days passed and everything became routine, the awe mixed with fear and respect quickly faded which was only good.  It made working easier for everyone when the blind respect didn’t come in the way of work._

_While the information about the two men's relationship was not a secret, they had always kept things professional during work hours, not showing any affectionate gestures and they made sure that all conversations were merely professional. At times the question did rise whether it was ethical or safe for the leaders to have that intimate relationship, but the issue had never been taken further. The only negative side effect their relationship had was the amount of heartbroken recruits when they learned that the two men were in fact partners; their strong bond forged in the fires of Omnic crisis._

_Jack was happy that no one paid much attention to them since he could feel his hands tremble as he stared into Gabriel's dark eyes, the amused smirk on the slightly older man’s face making his blood boil._

_“I see you are still playing the poster boy,” Reyes chuckled as his eyes followed the young woman who hurried to join her friends; Jack could hear the distaste in his tone. The Commander grit his teeth in anger and he was seething in rage, but managed to keep his silence and temper somehow in check._

_I have to get out of this situation now, he thought, just walk past him and ignore everything he says. However, Jack found himself unable to move a single muscle as he stared into Reyes’ eyes that had a smug and possessive gleam to them. They enthralled him, hypnotized even…keeping him from escaping. The Blackwatch leader had always had a commanding presence._

_How can he be so calm after what he did? Like he had done nothing wrong, Jack wondered as he gazed at Gabriel who just stood there, his gear over a hoodie, hands inside his pockets, weight shifted onto his other leg. He was completely relaxed and in control._

_“You haven't been returning any of my calls,” Reyes stated, faking a heartbroken expression and tone._

_He can’t be serious, Jack hissed in his mind._

_“After what you did to me? You are damn right I haven't returned your calls, nor do I intend to,” Jack growled quietly, some of the nearby people turning to look, “I was made look like a fool and incompetent because of you!”_

_It was not uncommon for the two men to have arguments about work and lately they had only seemed to become more vicious...but they had kept those conversations in Jack’s office and this was the first time they were in public. However, what really caught people’s attention was that this actually sounded more like a personal matter between the two._

_Reyes smiled dangerously when he noticed that some recruits had turned their attention to them. He stepped forward, “You always do enjoy whoring yourself around, signing pictures and giving speeches at important meetings with world’s leaders,” The older man sighed with slightly narrowed eyes, his voice so quiet that only Jack could hear it, “I think you learned some humility from that and got grounded once more. I wonder, would that sweet faced young thing think of you the same way if she saw what you were like that night? On your...” Reyes started but Jack cut him off, poking him quite violently into chest with his index finger._

_“Shut. Up,” Jack snarled, almost baring his teeth at Reyes who just grinned at him in challenging manner that the watchers could take for a friendly one, like Jack was no match for him, “If you utter a single word, I will see to it that you will regret it, Gabriel,” the blond continued quite loudly at Reyes who just raised his brow, fixating his dark eyes on his blue ones, still looking relaxed and collected._

_More people turned to look at them, but it all went unnoticed by Jack who was glaring daggers at his lover. Torbjörn's fork had stopped midair and his mouth was open, ready to bite the piece of tomato, but the sight of the two men arguing in constantly raising voice had caught his attention, but it was only Jack’s raising voice and tone that got angrier by the minute. Gabriel remained in complete and utter control of his emotions and tone. Ana too had turned to look at them with confusion and worry reflecting in those beautiful eyes of hers._

_The situation between them was explosive. They both knew, that if what had went on between them became public knowledge...their reputation would be ruined and Jack’s career would be over for sure. Morrison had been completely humiliated in every way possible and Reyes had done it to him. Even if he said that the Blackwatch leader had done it against his will, it would be his word against Gabriel’s and the mere idea of the public knowing what they had done together made him feel ill and anxious._

_The media would go wild and he’d lose his work, his name dragged through mud. It was something he’d avoid to his death. Jack could already see the headlines in his mind, “Commander Morrison prefers BDSM over meeting world leaders.” God, Reyes would probably love those and keep the clippings._

_In the end, Reyes had let him go, wanting to see what kind of a story he’d weave to satisfy the curious and merciless press. Morrison’s pride and fear of others knowing what had happened ensured his silence. For Gabriel, it was just so delicious to see how the great Strike Commander couldn’t tell anyone what had happened, even if he wanted to tell his closest friends everything._

_“What? Are you afraid that someone might learn what their commander is really like? It is pitiable how you cherish and protect that poster boy image of yours so much Morrison, when we both know how filthy and depraved you are,” Reyes chuckled, only to shrug playfully to mask his malicious tone and intentions, leaning closer to whisper against Jack's ear so that others wouldn't hear, “I'd really love to see what they'd do if they knew just how devious tastes you have Jack...the way you begged for me to touch you so desperately, grinding against my foot like the slut you are,” Reyes whispered, his silky voice barely more than a whisper. At that moment, all Jack could feel was blind rage and hate that was born from the disgust and shame._

_“Why Reyes, I have no idea why you constantly keep complaining to me about Blackwatch and having to work with animals,” Jack growled loud enough to draw the attention of Blackwatch operatives and office workers alike, “since you certainly seem to fit right in with them.” He had completely forgotten they were in a middle of a busy cafeteria. In his mind, only he and Reyes existed._

_Jack felt momentarily victorious when he saw the side of Reyes' mouth twitch slightly, indicating that his smug smirk was a bit forced. However, his eyes were narrowed dangerously and everyone was now staring at the two men in the middle of the cafeteria, sensing that something was not right. Reyes looked relaxed, playful even while Jack was seething in rage, raising his voice constantly at his lover._

_Reyes gave a small shrug and placed his right hand onto Jack's shoulder, leaning in to whisper, “I think you should join us then, you certainly love to be treated like an animal, after all you were stuffing your face with my…”_

_Jack wasn't sure what snapped inside him, but the next thing he knew was that he had hit Gabriel in the face as hard as he could. The sensation of his fist connecting with the bearded man’s face made him feel a certain sense of vindictive satisfaction._

_Everyone in the cafeteria gasped in shock and Torbjörn dropped the fork he was holding, his mouth still open wide. Reinhardt almost chokes on the piece of meat he had been chewing._

_“Shut your mouth Reyes!” Morrison yelled as hard as he could, feeling only the burning hate and humiliation coiling around his heart and consuming his rational mind. How could Gabriel do this to him? He knew the man was a bastard and they were going through a rough patch due to everything happening inside Overwatch, but for heaven's sake, Gabe had drugged him, taken his freedom, making him miss that important meeting and worst of all, he had utterly humiliated and pretty much sexually tortured him.... it felt like Reyes wanted to destroy everything they had built together! Jack had kept these feelings hidden, the pressure and anger piling on top of one another. Reyes had finally managed to make him snap._

_“I'm not going to do anything you tell me to anymore! I’m not your toy,” Jack growled lowly so that only Gabriel could hear, and was about to hit his partner again, but Gabriel had awaited for this and grabbed easily his wrist, only to headbutt Jack hard into face, breaking the bridge of his nose._

_“Oh? Bold words from a slut who begged me to touch his dick with my foot;” Reyes taunted Jack quietly who recovered fast from the strike even though his nose had started bleeding. The blond bared his teeth at Reyes, snarling almost like an animal_

_The next thing he knew, he was on top of Reyes, strangling him to keep the dark haired man silent, “Just shut up…shut up,” Jack repeated over and over again and to him it felt like everyone around him had simply vanished. There were only him and Gabriel who was sneering at him victoriously, not caring at all that the blond man’s hands were around his windpipe, if anything, he seemed to quite enjoy it. Jack raised his hand to deliver another strike, but before he could his fist down Gabriel’s face, a large hand grabbed his arm into a vice like grip._

_“That's enough Jack.”_

_Morrison was snapped back to reality when he heard Reinhardt's shocked rumbling voice and before he knew it, the tall man had tore him off Reyes, who leaned up onto his elbows. He was smiling at him with a smug and overconfident smirk along with dark, teeming look in his eyes that told his lover, “I win”.  Jack realized that he had made a huge mistake and fallen for Reyes’ provocations and given him everything he wanted once again._

_“Morrison, what the hell is wrong with you?” Jack could hear Ziegler yell at him and he watched her to Gabriel's side who just wiped the side of his mouth clean from the blood with his hand._

_Everyone was staring at them in utter shock, the new recruits, Lena, Genji and Winston included. They all looked horrified, scared and most of all disappointed with his actions. Jack realized that with this one act, he had destroyed his whole and pure image in front of all these young souls. Some of them had probably joined because of him and his actions. Morrison understood that he was no longer some high and mighty hero in their eyes, just a man who had attacked his friend and lover in the middle of a cafeteria, provoked by mere words._

_The fake friendly look Reyes had on his face and the quiet voice had made sure that no one had heard the contents of the conversation…all they had heard was the commander yelling at the Blackwatch leader who had stayed calm and collected, relaxed even.  Perhaps the most heartbreaking sight was the young recruit woman who had asked for his autograph.... she was staring the photo with sad look in her eyes, on the verge of tears. Her hands trembled, as if thinking about tearing the picture in two._

_“You calm enough for me to let you go, Jack?” Reinhardt asked, his grip on his arm so strong that Jack was sure he could break his bones if he tried to attack Gabriel again. Ana hurried over to her commander with stoic expression on her face, knowing just how serious this was. Jack had attacked the other leader. It was something that couldn’t be just ignored, even if the two had a long history and were lovers. The black-haired woman eyed both men in turns, not sure which one to help or worry for._

_Ziegler was handing Reyes a tissue to wipe his mouth clean and wanted to take him to the med bay, but he refused her offers as he stood up._

_Ana stared at Jack and examined him closely; nothing ever escaped her keen eye. She saw something that had gone unnoticed by others, panic. Jack was acting almost like a startled wild animal, completely lost in the sea of emotions that had overwhelmed him. Just what had Reyes said to him to cause such a strong reaction from a man who was always so calm and grounded?_

_“Jack, have you lost your mind completely?” Reinhardt demanded when Jack finally yanked his arm free from his hold, ignoring the older man’s words, “Attacking your friend like this?”_

_His blue eyes fixated on his hand and knuckles that was smeared with Reyes' blood. He didn't even notice the pain due to the adrenaline or the fact that the bridge of his nose was broken. The blood trickled down his face and onto his lips, making him taste his own blood. He wiped it away._

_“I don’t know what is going on between you two but this has to be reported and…” the blond doctor insisted but Reyes stopped her in calming manner, as if this was nothing more than young men purging stress and pent of anger in some primitive way, even if they weren’t that young anymore._

_“Not necessary, this was not work matter...Jack and I will handle this between ourselves later. This was merely a misunderstanding I assure you,” he said all charmingly that made Jack feel sick to his core. Reyes always knew how to turn people to his side._

_“But...” Ziegler tried, but Reyes merely shook his head, “It’s just pent up stress, isn't that right, Jack? He did miss the meeting because of that too,” Reyes continued, clearly loving every second of this. His dark eyes were filled with malice and possessive need, wanting to remind everyone what had happened. He wanted Jack to know that he belonged to him. Morrison had no words for anyone and he refused to stay there with Reyes manipulating everyone. So, he just turned around and walked away, unable to face any of them or give any sort of an answer. What would he say? “Reyes provoked me by reminding me that he sexually abused and used me, preventing me from going to the meeting by binding and leashing me?” Not in a million years._

_Ana however refused to let him go and hurried after Morrison with angry and determined look in her golden eyes. “Jack!” She demanded his attention when the blond man entered his office that was his domain and only safe haven. She managed to slip inside before the door was closed and locked so that no one would be able to disturb him._

_I need a strong drink or two, Jack thought._

_“What the hell was that?” The sniper woman demanded, sounding more worried than angry. One glance at her told Morrison that she wouldn’t leave before he had given her a satisfactory answer that could somehow explain his actions._

_“Nothing, Ana, just let it be, I'll solve this with Reyes myself,” he whispered and leaned against his table, not wanting to face his second in command, “I’m sure you heard what he said…I’ll talk to him later,” Jack added slightly bitterly, knowing that it was exactly what Gabriel wanted._

_I don’t want to meet him alone, Morrison realized, fearing that if he went to see Reyes, it all would happen again. He’d either lose control and attack the manipulative covert ops leader or ended up having sex with him. It always went that way. Reyes knew always how to manipulate and twist him around his little finger…it felt suffocating._

_“Jack, tell me what is going on between you and Gabriel...please, I care for both of you. I know something is wrong since you've been acting differently for more than a week. Jack, you act like everything is fine but I can see that there is something heavy on your shoulders you refuse to talk about...so I ask you as a friend, please, let me know what is pressing your mind. I want to help you,” Ana asked sincerely and for a moment, Jack wanted nothing more than to tell her everything what had went on between the two of them for months now; how abusive Gabriel had become during the past months. Jack had no other word to describe it.  Once again, all he could see was himself bound and desperately pleasing Reyes in hopes of feeling his mouth, hand or anything touch his hard leaking shaft and grant him momentary relief._

_“Thanks Ana, but I can't. I will deal with this by myself and then everything will be back to normal, I promise,” the blond man sighed, unable to tell Ana anything no matter how much he wanted to. What he had experienced was simply unspeakable. He was the Strike Commander of Overwatch and those like of things simply didn’t happen to someone like him._

_“Just like old times?” she asked, knowing that things would never be like they used to. The organization’s golden years were over and she could see the rift between Jack and Gabriel get wider and wider. They might still be together, but in her eyes, the two of them had never been farther apart from one another. Amari merely took this for some sort of break up process, thinking it just to be extremely painful for both men since they had known each other for decades. Surely they were merely lashing out at each other, both hurt and unsure if they should continue or not._

_“Jack, I just want you to know that I have your back in this...I know what Reyes can be like,” she said, clearly suspecting that Morrison’s outburst in the cafeteria wasn’t entirely his fault, even if Reyes had made it look like that. Gabriel had probably provoked him really badly to get him to lose control. That man could be so vicious at times...no matter how charming he could be._

_No you don’t, Jack wanted to say. He wanted to scream it, break and tell her everything. But he couldn’t, wouldn’t put that stress on her. He wouldn’t make her choose sides._

_Even though she was on the right track, she had no idea what Reyes could be like._

_“Is it just a rough patch between you two? Or…” Ana hesitated, clearly knowing that it was none of her business, “is it something more complicated?” She asked, trying to sound diplomatic._

_Jack felt like he just wanted to hold his head and scream out in pain, shame and frustration. For the first time in years, he had no idea what he should do. A part of him still loved Reyes, but the man had slowly turned poisonous, vile and hateful…. he couldn’t give Gabriel what he wanted without destroying himself in the process. He suspected that even if Reyes got the position of the Strike Commander, it wouldn’t be enough and the cycle of abuse would still continue._

_“I don’t know,” Jack found himself saying and Ana smiled, thinking she understood the dilemma. Sometimes things could get heated when two strong willed people tried to decide whether to end or continue a relationship. They were so different by default…it couldn’t be easy to maintain a relationship while working together and leading great number of people. Not only that, but they both took part in dangerous missions. No wonder it was stressful._

_I wonder if she’d even believe me if I told what Gabriel has been like, Jack thought a bit bitterly._

_“Jack, sometimes you need to stop being a commander and think of yourself as a human being. If you want to talk to a friend, I'm always here. You can trust me with anything, no matter how painful. Ok?”_

_“Ana...” Jack said hesitantly when the black-haired woman turned to leave, stopping at the door when she heard her commander call her name, “Thank you...that really means alot to me,” Jack finished, deciding to keep everything inside him; he couldn't bear the idea of his best friend hearing of all the horrible, humiliating and disgraceful things Gabriel had put him through. Reyes was Ana’s friend too. If there was one person in the world he didn’t want to pity him or look at him knowing what he had done with Reyes, it was his second in command. There was no way in hell he wanted her to look at him with sadness in those fierce golden-brown eyes._

* * *

 

 _If I only had told Ana that day what Reyes had done to me, none of this might not have happened and she might still be alive...maybe I wouldn't have taken that mission where I lost her,_ Jack found himself thinking, missing his dearest friend and companion as he lied on the cool floor with Reyes on top of him.

His brain kept going through all the mistakes he had made, all the traps Gabriel had set for him in order to destroy his friendships and isolate him from the others so that he could tighten his mental grip on him…making it so that he had no one else to turn to but Gabriel.

However, when the Reaper noticed that his prisoner’s mind was wandering, he brought Jack back to reality with a strong backhand slap. “Focus,” the bearded man snapped. The soldier’s head turned slightly to the side from the impact and he spat dark blood onto the floor, turning his hateful gaze at Reyes who had slipped the serrated steel knife underneath his bloodied black t-shirt, cutting it open with one powerful yank.

“Get off me,” Jack hissed when the pain finally started to pass, but the kiss had left his body weak and exhausted and with his bound hands, he couldn't fight Gabriel who only looked more healthy and powerful, managing to easily keep him beneath him.

The bearded man just smiled dangerously as he cut the remains of the grey haired soldier’s shirt off, discarding the shreds onto the floor, “You won't need anything on you, Jack, the collar and cuffs around your hands are more than enough dignity for you,” Reyes taunted his prisoner who was seething in rage and gritting his teeth together, knowing very well what the assassin wanted to do with him.

Jack closed his eyes when he felt Reyes' hand travel slowly along his naked chest, feeling his abs and all the cuts and bruises with his warm fingers, taking a moment to tease one of the stitches Jack had on his shoulder, “I remember this...I cut it pretty deep,” Reyes chuckled, loving the pained expression on his prisoner’s face when his fingers dug slightly into the stitched wound, making pain radiate throughout Jack’s body.

He then leaned over the old soldier who struggled weakly, trying to throw Gabriel off of him, as futile and useless it was, “Stay still,” the ex-Blackwatch leader barked, using one of his hands to press Jack down against the cold surface while the other caressed the bound man's collared neck before traveling down to his arm.

“Your face,” Reyes whispered, nibbling Jack's ear hungrily, “scent,” he continued, trailing kisses down his partner's face, jaw and shoulder, “taste,” Reyes chuckled, licking the stitches Jack had on his shoulder, teasing the string with his teeth which made Jack grunt loudly in pain.

“Stop it,” Morrison growled at the man on top of him, but Reyes ignored his words, sliding his hand inside his prisoner’s black combat trousers while leering at him maliciously. The scarred soldier felt disgusted and could feel his body jolt slightly when Reyes’ fingers brushed against his cock.

“You drive me insane with lust by merely existing,” Reyes whispered, studying Jack's every expression as he felt his partners limp shaft in his hand, giving it a couple of lazy and slow strokes that felt almost gentle.

“Even after you tried to get rid of me and end our relationship, you kept seeking me out like a good dog you are, wanting to feel my cock deep inside you. You always did know whom you belonged to, even if you refused to admit it yourself,” Gabriel gave a short laugh and bit the area above the stitches, suddenly squeezing Jack painfully hard so that the man beneath him gasped out loud.

“Because you manipulated me. I should have seen from the beginning when you tried to cut all my connections,” Jack grunted, twisting in both pain and unwanted pleasure as Reyes worked his shaft roughly, wanting to get the reaction he desired from his prisoner, “You tried to destroy my friendships and isolate me from everyone so that I’d break and give you what you wanted.”

“And I almost succeeded too,” Reyes purred and licked the area where he had bit hard enough to leave a mark. The assassin then grinned maliciously with a lustful gleam in his dark eyes that promised pain and pleasure. Jack was getting hard against his will, each stroke feeling better than the one before it, and “Remember the night after Amari’s funeral? You came to **_me_** , even after everything I had done. Recall how you appeared at my doorstep, offering yourself to me desperately, willing to do anything so that you wouldn’t be alone,” Gabriel kept taunting him, his dexterous fingers teasing the crown of Jack’s cock mercilessly. The chained soldier renewed his struggling when Reyes uttered those cruel words, reminding him of his weakest and most shameful moment. That night, he simply had wanted to feel someone hold him, even if that person was Reyes. He had no one else to turn to. It was a night he had almost completely broken and given himself to Gabriel.

His body was betraying him, getting aroused against his will as Reyes kept stroking him mercilessly.

 _I’m going to kill you Reyes, I swear. Somehow I will get out of here and find a way to end your life no matter what it takes,_ Jack swore desperately in his mind, the tight collar and handcuffs making him feel weak and vulnerable. His ex lover was as vicious as ever, knowing just the right words to make his blood boil.

“Oh Jack, it is almost sad how you don't realize how miserable wreck you are already. You are completely alone and under my mercy. No one even knows you are alive…no one will ever find you until it is too late. I will break your mind ‘till you are merely a shadow of your former self,” Gabriel stated with a sinister chuckle, biting Jack’s ear teasingly. His cruel smile only widened when he felt Jack's cock throb hard against his touch, desperate for more.

“You can try, Reyes,” Jack snarled as Reyes’ hands explored and groped his bound form, leaving not a single spot untouched, “You are a fool if you think you can kill Reinhardt, Torbjörn and the rest…they are better than you,” he continued, even if he knew it to be wistful idea. Reyes was the best cover ops agent he had ever met. They would not see him coming.

A loud yet short gasp of pleasure managed to escape Jack’s lips when Reyes rewarded his bullheaded words with a strong squeeze that sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. The bearded man knew exactly what he was doing and remembered how to make him moan.

“When was the last time you were touched? Don't tell me you haven't fucked anyone after the explosion,” The ex Blackwatch leader chuckled maliciously, looking incredibly satisfied by how easy it was to get the reactions he wanted from Jack, “Your body is so easy to manipulate, always has been.”

Jack looked like he was in agony from mental distress, fighting a losing battle against the pleasure and arousal that started to burn his beaten and wounded body. Feeling such fleeting pleasure after experiencing only pain was so tempting and hard to fight.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t resist me,” Reyes whispered before giving his lover a deep and lustful kiss, this time not using his power, but to his enjoyment, the vigilante winced, clearly expecting the kiss to have a similar effect as before, “I have no reason to be gentle with you or grant you any pleasure from this, Jack,” Reyes continued when their lips parted, a string of saliva still connecting them, “but if you behave and don’t fight me too much, I will make this pleasurable to you as well,” he added with a cruel smile, “Having me fuck you is the only joy you’ll ever get.”

Jack glared daggers at Reyes, wishing that he could just tear the other man’s throat open with his teeth, but what good would that do? He’d just turn into smog and reform completely healthy. He suspected that even if he fought, Reyes’ would force him to orgasm since he loved playing with his body.

The white haired soldier felt relieved when Gabriel pulled back, moving his hand from his hard cock to roughly remove the his pants and boots the same way as the t-shirt so that the vigilante was now completely naked, except for the collar and handcuffs.

Jack stared at Reyes defiantly who answered it with a knowing and overconfident leer, his hands moving to open the straps of his dark outfit to release his already hard cock out. He didn't bother to take clothes off; after all, he was going to hunt down the Overwatch operatives afterwards, starting with Winston who knew everyone's locations.

“As much as I’d love to spend the whole night tormenting and using you, I have people to kill and jobs to do,” Reyes purred dangerously, pulling out a vial of lube from one of his numerous pockets, “I know you don't deserve this, but I want to feel as good as possible since I get to fuck that tight ass of yours for the first time in ages...” The ex Blackwatch leader gave a short laugh and mocked Jack whose whole body was still weak and in agony. As much as he hated to admit it, and would never do it out loud, he was grateful for Reyes for using lube.

The ex Blackwatch leader smirked as he uncorked the bottle, smearing some of the oil onto his fingers. Jack bit his tongue and prepared himself mentally for the feeling _. I promised myself never to let Reyes do this to me again,_ he thought, _yet here I am, bound and under his mercy, about to be fucked by him._ They had done this hundreds of times back when things had been still good, and also when things had become strained between them, catastrophic even, but he had not let anyone take him in a long time and there was nothing gentle about Reyes anymore.

The mercenary chuckled maliciously when he slipped first one finger and after a while a second one inside Jack, feeling and exploring his tight ass.

“This is going to feel so good,” Reyes thought out loud and licked his lips in anticipation, wanting to already force himself inside Jack who had gone silent, merely gritting his teeth and breathing heavily, as if trying to just endure everything without breaking down or lashing out at him. He wasn’t going to give Reyes the satisfaction of seeing him like that.

“Lets see if this still has the same effect as before,” Gabriel kept tormenting him and pushed his fingers deeper, moving his fingers to feel and explore the chained soldier. Suddenly Jack felt Gabriel hit that bundle of nerves that made him arch his back slightly on the floor when the surprising jolt of pleasure hit his body,  “Oh it does,” Reaper murmured, “The sight of you writhing on the floor is truly delicious, I wonder....” the mercenary pushed his fingers even deeper, angling them so that he kept continuously and mercilessly massaging Jack's prostate, “If I can train you well enough to come without having to touch you other ways than this.” The feeling made Jack grunt softly in pleasure.

The darker skinned man gave a short laugh, taking his time to prepare Jack a little bit. There was plenty of torment and anguish to come, and he wanted to make sure this was the only way he'd get any pleasure or comfort. He’d train Jack to be his obedient little sex slave, who knew that only way to feel good or safe was if he behaved and pleased him. He’d make Jack addicted to him, unable to get enough. Maybe once all of his friends were dead, he’d post a video of the commander on the Internet, showing the whole world what he had become. Yes, that’d be a nice finishing touch that would ruin his prisoner completely.

Reyes started stroking Jack again, teasing the crown with his thumb and much to his mirth, he saw pearls of pre forming on the crown. Jack was fighting hard to keeps the moans of discomfort and unwanted pleasure down. “Leaking already? You must really want me,” Reyes whispered and finally pulled his fingers out, wiping them clean into one of the pieces of Jack's clothing.

“Go to hell, you fucking psychopath,” the white haired man finally hissed breathlessly and prepared himself mentally when Reyes took hold of his muscular thighs, positioning himself against Jack’s entrance.

“Don’t blame me for you realizing it too late,” Reyes whispered with a leering grin on his face. He pushed slightly forwards, teasing Jack’s ass with the crown of this thick cock, making the slightly leaner man writhe in discomfort, attempting to resist and fight even though it was futile. He clearly didn’t want any of this. Reyes grunted, loving how good it felt even though he had not pushed inside Jack completely yet.

Finally, Reaper stopped teasing his resisting prisoner and pushed inside the bound man with one powerful thrust, groaning out loud when he felt Jack’s walls press tightly around his cock. “Gods you are as tight as ever.... that stuff they pumped into us during the training years really was good for something,” Reyes grunted, his red eyes burning with lust and pleasure. He didn't wait for Jack to get used to his size or the feeling, starting to push and pull hard and fast into the man beneath him, wanting only to sate his need and unending lust.

A twisted grin formed on Reyes' face as he angled himself so that he'd hit that lovely bunch of nerves inside Jack that made the man grunt and groan with each deep thrust he received. Gabriel removed his hand from Jack’s cock that was leaking pre onto his flat toned stomach, and instead grabbed his thighs to pull them up a bit while thrusting mercilessly inside him. The pleasure was truly addictive and something Gabriel couldn’t get enough of.

Jack tried to keep all the noises down, but it proved to be impossible with each jolt of forced pleasure that rushed through his body and a part of him just wanted the Reaper to continue stroking his shaft. Having his hands bound behind his back was maddening. It took control away from him.

The ex Blackwatch leader was relentless, using his ex-commander’s body to get off,  “So tight, it has been too long since I got to fuck you like this, Jack,” Gabriel hissed between soft grunts and groans, closing his eyes, throwing his head back slightly as his climax approached. Jack had turned his head so that he didn’t have to face Gabriel, drooling slightly onto the floor as the tight choking collar only added to his unwanted pleasure. The frustration he felt from being bound, collared and stimulated against his will was driving him insane and he wished that Reyes would just come and end it...but in addition to that, he wanted to find his own release since he was so close already from the earlier stroking; just a bit more and he could reach his bliss.

Reaper wanted to prolong this feeling the best he could, but the pleasure was simply too good. But he took solace in the fact that this was merely a first taste and that Jack was not going anywhere anymore. He could use him any way he wanted, and humiliate and torment the soldier in so many wonderful ways while watching him slowly break down; he would never let Jack escape him again.

The mercenary could feel his own pre mixing with the oil, some of it slipping onto the floor beneath them. It truly was a lewd sight and feeling, driving Gabriel to thrust even more relentlessly into Jack, making the bound soldier close his eyes, trying desperately to hold himself together so that he wouldn’t give in and start moaning. This reminded him too much of some of the last times he had slept with Gabriel.

Gabriel grabbed the thin yet durable chain, yanking it harshly to choke Jack a bit more. He could see and feel that that the ex Overwatch leader was close to his own orgasm as well.

“See? I knew you wanted this Jack…” Reyes hissed, “now…stay still and after I’ve done, I might let you come. If you beg for it.”

Jack lied motionlessly on the floor, panting and gasping desperately with each strong thrust Gabriel made. His tired, beaten, wounded and bruised body was at its limit and he no longer had strength to fight his captor.  

The otherwise completely silent room was filled with slick sounds and Reyes’ grunts of ecstasy that were mixing together with Jack’s both pained and pleasured ones that were like music to Reaper. In his moment of bliss, he yanked the chain even harder, tightening the collar around Jack’s throat to the point it deprived him of air completely, wanting to see the soldier choke a bit.

Finally, after what had felt like an eternity to Morrison, but too brief of a moment to Reyes, the bearded man let out a growl of pure pleasure, unable to hold back his climax any longer. With few powerful thrusts, that were aimed perfectly to make Jack’s body arch in pleasure, Reyes came inside Jack. The feeling of euphoria and satisfaction that washed over him from defiling his lover like this was better than anything he had experienced before and more addicting than any drug in the world.

The lack of air mixed with the sensation of the mercenary coming inside Jack was enough to push him over the edge and he came hard, almost accidentally spilling his white seed onto his flat and toned stomach. Gabriel who was coming down from the pleasure grinned at the sight of Jack’s shocked albeit pleasured expression.

“What?” Reyes asked in amused and malicious tone, laughing a bit “you actually came from that? My, Jack, I had almost forgotten how big of slut you were, coming from simply feeling me paint your insides white,” Reyes mocked Jack who looked disgusted and ashamed with himself, his bruised and cut body trembling slightly as the brief feeling of pleasure was forced aside by soul crushing self loathing. How could he come from Reyes raping him? He was supposed to be a soldier.

Reyes quickly pulled himself out of his prisoner and got up, wiping himself clean and fixing his clothing while eying his prey who just lied there, yet he could see Jack was not broken, far from it if anything. His body might be at its limit, but Jack’s spirit was still strong and ready to fight.

“You are going to burn in hell Reyes, I swear,” Jack stated quietly, his voice oddly thin and he gave the Reaper a murderous stare, eyes burning with intent and wish to kill. Gabriel smiled and was satisfied to see that the man was not so easily broken.

“We’ve both burned in its flames, Jack, no reason going back there,” the darker skinned man said dryly, watching how Jack got back onto his knees, now naked, still dirty with cum on his stomach and dripping down his thigh, yet those defiant eyes indicated that while he did feel disgusted with himself, it had simply been a mere dent in his ego, nothing he had not endured before. If anything, the trials he had been put through when Reyes had tried manipulating and breaking him had made him stronger.  But…Gabriel knew that the he’d yet make Jack beg for mercy.

“You won't break me, Reyes...you will slip up and when you do, I'll put an end to you,” Morrison whispered, his eyes fixated on the mercenary who just tilted his head slightly to the side, looking amused.

“You are welcomed to try,” the bearded man stated, walking slowly around his bound prey, “Now, I might be gone for a while, but I think I’ll leave you with a small parting gift before I go,” Reyes said with a soft chuckle. Jack closed his eyes, feeling the man behind him touch his neck and shoulders, his strong hands feeling the cuts and bruises.

“Remember how you struck that knife into my shoulder that night?” Reyes asked and Jack could hear from his voice that he was smiling. This couldn’t be good.

“I think some pain will be a good reminder to you, Jack. It is the only way you ever learned anything,” Gabriel continued as he took a firm hold of his bound arm and back, making Jack brace himself.

 

“Reyes you sick bastard,” Jack hissed quietly to which Reyes merely chuckled maliciously,

“Morrison, I don’t think you fully understand just how fucked you are,” the older man said, “I am in control from now on and by the time I’m done with you, you’ll have no friends nor free will left,” Gabriel promised, grasping Jack’s hair for a moment to yank his head back, “you won’t be able to live without me,” he finished, releasing his hold only to place his hand against his shoulder again, and with few strong and precise moves, he dislocated Jack’s shoulder.

Morrison howled in agony as the excruciating pain hit his body. The fact that his hands were bound uncomfortable behind his back made the situation and pain all the more worse. Jack thrashed in agony but Reyes took a firm hold of his body to keep him still, kneeling down with his arms wrapped around the other man who tried to endure the pain, gritting his teeth together in order not to let out more pained groans or yells. It was so exhilarating to feel Jack’s body pressed against his.

“How does it feel Jack? Knowing that I can do anything I want to you, and there is nothing you can do about it? No way to defend yourself or prevent me from killing your friends?” Reyes whispered against his ear, biting and licking his earlobe harshly, “You are my plaything Jack, like you should have been. If you had just let me have you back then, I wouldn’t have to hunt down your friends,” Reyes purred as he let go of his victim, pushing him ungracefully onto the floor, “You can only blame yourself for the deaths of your friends.”

Jack’s body couldn’t endure anymore…the sleepless nights, the remorseless attacks from Reyes…being kidnapped and chained like this only to hear that everyone he cared for were going to be killed…and of course, Reyes taking him against his will. It was all too much for even someone like him to endure. Finally, the sweet unconsciousness took hold of him and his mind slipped into oblivion.

Reyes scoffed when he saw that Jack had passed out from pain and exhaustion. The time was of the essence and he had so much to do and so little time. Killing Winston was his first objective. After that, his schedule would be more malleable so to speak. The black clothed assassin made sure his ex lover was going to survive and that there wouldn’t be any complications. Last thing he wanted was Jack to die when he had just gotten his hands on him.

“I’ll make sure to bring you back a souvenir,” Reyes chuckled maliciously as he felt his lover’s soft grey hair one last time before leaving the room, “I’m going to surround you with my trophies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Is Reyes evil enough?


	5. Winston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter really drained me and was pretty challenging to write. I owe a lot to 0ldsoldiersneverdie over at Tumblr for beta reading this and fixing some huge issues with Reyes' character.

Gabriel Reyes had always taken himself for a patient man, a man who knew that rushing into things head first without any sort of planning would end up badly. He preferred to to have full control, or at least as much control as he could possibly gain over the flow of things. He watched, waited, abided his time and when he knew that there was no longer anything vital to learn or the chance was too good to pass, he acted.

Perhaps that was why he had always excelled as a Covert Ops leader. When he had been in charge things, both during Omnic Crisis and in Blackwatch, he could have formed plan A, B... all the way to the C, and even though events and operations often times went as planned, not every twist and turn could be foreseen.

The key was to adapt to whatever situation thrown into their face, to quickly prepare for the surprises and chaotic events or interference they might run into during missions, using the tools they had to turn things into their favor. He had always been a master of that, forging his own path to power and wealth by using the right tools and people as stepping stones when necessary...removing the ones that stood in his way, the ones he had been unable to turn to his side.

The black clothed mercenary stood on the roof of Watch Point Gibraltar, waiting for his hired men to join him in the operation of taking down Winston, his first real victim. The warm wind from the sea pushed against him, making his cloak and hood flutter slightly against it. Reyes rested his elbows on the heavy safety metal railing bordering the edge and gazed at the grounds.

“It has been ages since I've been here,” Gabriel muttered out loud as he eyed the old metal crates and abandoned buildings that still had some functionality thanks to Winston who had taken over the place who knows how long ago.

This was a night he had planned for a good while, months even, and now that he had every piece set on the game board, Gabriel was ready to play against an opponent who didn't really know they were being played with. Though one could hardly call this a fair game since the opponent really didn't have any chance to win to begin with.

 _They are late,_ Reyes growled in his mind and tapped the metal railing with his fingers, the talon like attachments clinking ominously against the metal, creating few sparks that shone brightly in the dark night.

He had expected Talon to run into some trouble or to be late like they always were.

 _No matter, doesn't really affect the plan_ , the masked killer reminded himself. As long as the operation was going to commence this night, he'd be successful and remove the first Overwatch member he held personal grudge towards, but still, he wished to get this over with so that he could return to Jack quickly.

All the information and locations of the agents was in his reach and only thing standing in his way was that damn ape Winston. But he'd end him and seize the info he needed; then he could return to his captive. They had so much catching up to do and the few moments he had shared together with the bound man had barely sated his unending lust and dark desire for the blonde.

 _I'll have to remember to bring a trophy back with me_ , Reyes reminded himself smiling dangerously behind the mask as he stared at the almost full silver moon that slowly traveled across the black night sky, accompanied by thousands of stars. _It is really shame Jack and that ape never got along that well...kind of takes some satisfaction out of the kill._

As Reyes eyed the grounds below him, he could almost see the ghosts of the people who had once been there.

 _How many times did Jack and I walk through here?_ _I do recall fucking him behind that building,_ Reyes thought and found his mind constantly slipping to the white haired man he had left in the safe house. It had only been mere hours and his body already burned for Jack's touch. _I want to hear him cry out my name in pain and ecstasy, to have him beg me to take him just like he used to._

It was almost funny. Until Gabriel had met Jack, he had never held any real or strong feelings towards anyone.

His friends, girlfriends...family, all meaningless pawns he was willing to sacrifice the moment it was necessary, but Jack...the man had invoked such lust and desire in him that it had quickly twisted and turned into possessive need stronger than anything he had ever experienced.

The moment he had seen him among the recruits, Jack had managed to catch his eye, tempting him with one shy and unsure glance when he had walked past him.

The Omnic Crisis had forged their bond in fires of hell into something unbreakable. They had lost so many friends and comrades, yet, the two of them had made it all the way to the end, winning the game so to speak. But in the end he had been betrayed by Jack...the damn man who was supposed to follow him and not take his position the moment the opportunity rose.

It had hurt, a lot. In fact, it had probably been the single most horrible and humiliating experience in his life and had the man been anyone else, he would have hurt taken them out. But due to their relationship, he had let it pass for a time.

It really had felt like Jack had betrayed him in the worst ways possible yet, he had forgiven him, thinking that Overwatch just needed their poster boy for a while so that he'd once more lead the Organization when the Covert Ops team was fully functional....alas, it had not turned out like that.

“That ungrateful whore,” Reyes hissed behind the mask as the image of Jack flashed across his mind and he found himself tightening his grip on the metal railing.

For years, he had been stuck in Morrison's shadow. No one had complained when he had been the leader during the time of crisis...willing to make the hard decisions and sacrifices required. Yet when the accursed robots no longer posed a threat to humanity, he was pushed to lead a band of criminals, out of the limelight. Who knows, maybe the families of those he had sacrificed in order to triumph during the campaign against omnics were the reason he had been passed over in the process. Had he been chosen, they would probably have demanded for his head. In the end, it had all come down to PR.

“Maybe I'll hunt them down after there are no longer Overwatch agents to kill, “ Reyes mused to himself...enjoying the destruction and pain he brought. He loathed the whole organization now and the only thing he wanted to keep was Jack. But then again, they had been tied together before the Overwatch even existed, and would stay together even after it had been burned down and grind to dust.

 _Jack, I finally have you,_ Gabriel couldn't help but think, his mind traveling to the chained man whose was waiting for him inside the Talon's safe house that now belonged to him. It was a place no one would find him, and even Talon was not stupid enough to double cross him again, especially not after the first and last time they had tried. The fools had thought they could use him as one of their assets like LaCroix, believing that they could just put him through neural reconditioning like they had done with Amelie.

To be honest, he was quite indifferent about Amelie and what she had turned into. The woman Gerard had married was no longer there and was someone completely different and probably had no memories of her previous life.

Amelie LaCroix was dead, the personality erased from that pretty little head.

 _I will never become someone's puppet_ , Reyes thought, wanting to kill few of the men he had hired when he recalled the time they had tried taking him down after a job. Needless to say, he had massacred each and every one of the operatives before going after the ones whose idea it had been in the first place.

He had put Talon quickly and brutally into its place, killing half of their cell leaders to teach them a lesson they would never forget, paralyzing the terrorist organization for months. Yet, he had not seen reason to destroy a useful tool completely.

He had merely ensured their loyalty and fear, gaining full access to the groups resources for a reduced price. The safe house he kept his prize in was merely a gift from the group, a place he could borrow for any length of time. At first, he had wondered if they would be bold or foolish enough to try and take Morrison from him, to blackmail him and get revenge that way, but after what he had done, Talon knew that he'd obliterate them if they tried it.

No...their relationship was mutually beneficial and the rules had been set. He'd do missions for them and in return, they granted him resources.

 _I could do that to Jack if I wanted to,_ the idea crossed Gabriel's mind as he thought about the neural reconditioning. It certainly did hold some appeal to it. The power it would grant him over Jack was intoxicating and tempting.

 _Morrison as my living doll and slave, unable to do anything against me and having to obey all my orders. What a lovely sight that'd be...albeit boring in the end._ It would certainly be a good punishment for the ex strike commander, but where would be the fun in that?

Broken toys he didn’t make himself didn't interest him. They might be fun for a while but in the end, he wanted Jack to be who he was, even if he was going to break him to the point the soldier had no other reason to live but him. _No, Jack has to stay as Jack. I want to see the expression of defeat, disgust and self loath as he gives himself to me willingly, knowing that he has nothing else._ As the person he had grown obsessed with in the first place, Gabriel needed him to accept what was happening on his own.

He had never really loved the other man and he knew it himself. Jack was an object he wanted to possess, a trophy worth more than anything else in the world. What he felt for the slightly younger man was obsession and pure need to own every inch of him.

 

* * *

 

_Reyes eyed his surroundings as he entered the small cafeteria in the city close to the military grounds._

_It was the weekend shore leave and many of the recruits came to spend their money and free time in the city, partying like animals and having fun before returning to the barracks to continue their training and possible careers in military._

_The place was pretty full and he spotted some of his peers sitting near the wall on the far end of the room, yet he chose to ignore them since he had found the very person he had been looking for; the new recruit...the blond named Morrison who was sitting next to the window, too focused on his cellphone to see anything beyond the screen._

_When Reyes' friends had asked him to join their night of clubbing and drinking, he had declined the offer, having planned something much more interesting. He found the majority of the young men and women in the base an annoyance, lacking vision or driving force he could exploit...but Jack was something entirely else, having managed to catch his attention and curiosity with just one look._

_The moment their eyes had met on the training ground, he had found himself...intrigued by him, trying to arrange and manipulate his schedule so that they'd be in same places so that he could observe the recruit who was loved by everyone._

_Finally alone and separated, Reyes thought and started approaching the younger male like a predator. There was just something about Jack that had caught his attention. The way the man talked, behaved and looked just pulled Reyes in, enticing him. He was rumored to have strong ideals and will that captivated the darker skinned man. There was a certain aura around Jack that inspired others and now the mere sight of the blond made Gabriel feel something inside him stir, something unfamiliar and strong. He had grown curious of the recruit, using his skills to find everything there was to know about Morrison._

_Gabriel had done extensive research in the recruits past. He had gone through the blond's family history, medical records, and tried finding out if there was any potential blackmail material but disappointingly there wasn't much anything. Most of the information was none of his business and classified, but he knew how to acquire information, and it would fulfill his desire to hear Morrison talk._

_Some of the customers turned to watch when the handsome bearded man walked over to the lone blonde._

_"Mind if I sit down here? It is pretty full in here."_

_Reyes had to almost grin when the young blond slowly looked up at him, losing some colour on his face when he realized he was looking at his senior officer. They had merely a year between them in age, yet Gabriel ranked higher in the chain of command._

_"Oh, not at all Sir go ahead!" the blue eyed man hurried to say, almost choking on his food, dropping his cellphone onto the table. Apparently Jack had been messaging with his parents._

_"Oh please, we are on shore leave, no need to be so formal with me, Morrison was it?” he asked as if not remembering...when in truth he knew more about the man sitting across him than anyone else in the city, ”I'm just grabbing something to eat," Gabriel scoffed as he pulled the chair slightly and sat down in the table for two. The bearded young man studied the blonde closely, his every facial expression and reaction giving away what he was feeling._

_"If you insist, even if I'm not very comfortable with it," the blonde finally said after a moment of silence, indicating that he probably didn't like but did as his senior officer told him, “And yeah, it’s Jack Morrison.”_

_Interesting, Gabriel mused to himself, greatly enjoying all of Jack's reactions. Most of the recruits would have been baffled and unsure but Morrison did exactly like he wanted after a moment of consideration. He was liking the recruit more and more each passing moment._

_"This place any good? Seems like plenty of our guys come here, thought about giving it a try," Reyes said, nodding at some of his peers that sat around a large table, laughing and chatting. He noted Jack's eyes shift to the other senior officers and back to him, as if wondering why he had picked him out from the crowd._

_"It is ok," The blonde replied and poked the fries with his fork, clearly looking somewhat uncomfortable, "Don't you usually eat with your friends?"_

_Reyes couldn't help but grin at the other man's bluntness, "I guess I do, but they gave me a headache today, and they seem to have a good conversation going on, I’d rather not interrupt them. Besides,” Reyes paused for a moment, looking into Jack's blue eyes in a calculating manner, “You are more tolerable than most recruits, you show promise. Thought it might be interesting to share few words with you outside the training."_

_"Oh," The other man replied , sounding genuinely surprised and taken by Gabriel's words._

_"I've been following your progress for a while now Morrison, and your record and talent is impressive," Reyes noted, flashing the waitress a smile when she brought him his meal, making the pretty thing blush at the sight of the handsome man._

_"Thank you sir..I mean Reyes," Jack said, having forgotten his promise to the older man already but Gabriel ignored it._

_"So, what made you join the military? Fame, heroic deeds....a steady job?" The bearded young man inquired with a playful and quite charming smirk, "Or did the robots take your farm jobs so that daddy had to ship you off to us?" he joked and to his satisfaction, Jack couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle and shake his head a bit. Good, the man was reacting positively to him and had a sense of humor._

_"Heh, nothing of the sort I assure you, just thought this could give me a good set of skills and values for life ahead of me," the blonde explained, starting to clearly enjoy Reyes' presence and get comfortable with it. Yet suddenly Jack hesitated for a brief moment, only to continue,_

_"And well...at first I didn't think much about it, but who knows, maybe I could make a difference in the world," he finished and Reyes wanted to laugh out loud mockery, but merely let out a soft chuckle, flashing a disarming grin at his companion,_

_"So an idealist, how interesting. Don't see too many of you these days anymore, what with the world being what it is."_

_"Well they do need all kinds of people here, don't they?" Jack shot back with just as playful smile, clearly able to take the hit._

_Reyes nodded and they continued chatting for a while and everything Jack told him just confirmed Gabriel's information and suspicions, making him more and more intrigued by the idealistic man and for some reason...he found himself unable to stop staring at the blonde, yet he wasn't really sure what he wanted with Jack._

* * *

 

That had not been the day Gabriel had decided that Jack should be his, that the blond man belonged to him and no one else. Oh no, that fateful night come few weeks later. It was a moment he'd never forget.

Reaper scoffed in frustration as the memory left him.

Even though the watch point had only few lights online, the mercenary knew that inside the compound was his first important victim, Winston, whose death would create the foundation for his revenge.

The stupid monkey held the locations and information of all the former Overwatch agents and once that information was his, he'd systematically kill each and every one of them and bring the proof of his victory to Jack, to show him how yet another of his friends had died because of him. The ape was offering him all this on a silver platter...how could he not seize this opportunity?

 _I want to already see Jack's expression when I tell him that Winston is dead...having died knowing that I'm going to use the data he had gathered would help me in my quest for revenge,_ Reyes thought, feeling impatient.

Needless to say he knew that his old lover would break and in the most satisfying way. Jack had always been easy to read and Gabriel had known all his moves and actions before the blonde had even thought of them...always had and always would till the end of their time together.

The soldier would fight, resist and stay resilient, but eventually...as more and more of his friends perished in horrific and excruciating ways, he'd break.

“I'm going to enjoy watch you suffer, Morrison,” the masked mercenary whispered, tapping his index finger against the metal surface of the railing impatiently.

 _First he will deny everything, thinking that what I've done is just some trick..._ Reyes thought as he waited and went through his moves _, but as time passes and more of his friends die, he will have to accept the cruel facts._ _Jack,_ _I'm going to strip you from that pride of yours and make sure you know just how dependent you are of me, how I control everything in your life now._

“You will beg for forgiveness,” Reyes hissed, wanting to see the desperate and defeated look in the younger man's eyes, begging him to spare the lives of ones like Ziegler, McCree or Reinhardt...and who knows, maybe he'd even promise not to kill them if he behaved, only to break it and show that no matter what he did or tried, nothing would save his friends.

 _Only after each and every one of them is dead, will I forgive you Jack. It really is a pity that Ana is already dead...I would have killed her in front of you,_ Reyes thought, hating the mere memory of the accursed woman who had been the sole reason his lover had managed to slip through his fingers, “A bullet to the head was way too merciful to her...”

He had almost succeeded in taking over the leadership of the organization along with having Jack in tight leash so that he would never be able to leave him.

The blonde had been a mess, unable to sleep or do anything really, breaking beneath the pressure and shame he felt of having Reyes do all those horrible things to him.

The strike commander had found himself alone, pushing his friends away with his actions and words. Gabriel had been like a puppet master, pulling Jack's strings to make him dance to his sweet and corrupting tune until he had been on a brink of breaking down and letting him take everything.

 _If only he had not told Ana about what he had been put through, things would be so different. I would be the one in charge again. This...my state...everything is the fault of those two._ To be completely honest, Reyes had been surprised that Jack had managed to tell Ana all about their dirty little secrets, of what he had put Jack through.

His grip on Jack's psyche had not been as strong as he had believed, enabling Ana to reach Jack who had been in a dark place and on a verge of giving himself fully to Reyes.

Gabriel cursed the day Ana had managed to get Jack tell her everything the two of them had done together; from the humiliation, blackmail to Reyes' violent and manipulative behavior. Morrison had told Ana everything, wanting to have at least one ally in the world that had turned so dark for him.

Naturally, Amari had been furious, swearing to put an end to it even if Jack had resisted, telling her that he could do it on his own, asking her not to meddle with his and Reyes' relationship that at that point had truly been beyond repairing.

It was kind of funny how Overwatch had battled the threat of Talon for ages, only for the leader of Blackwatch to hire their services to get rid of unwanted material. Amelie LaCroix was an expensive weapon to buy, but worth every dollar.

"I should have eliminated her sooner," Reyes sighed, knowing that she had been his downfall. He truly hoped Ana was burning in hell because the woman had managed to take Jack from him even beyond the grave. It had felt like a strike into his face. Suddenly, Jack had been willing to sacrifice everything and destroy both of their careers just to get away from him...and that was something he couldn't have.

At first, he had been sure that Ana's death had been the moment of his victory with Jack desperately seeking his company, having no one else left to turn to in his moment of loneliness and desperation. And he had taken Jack in, been gentle with him since he was being such a good boy. Not in a million years could he have suspected a damn letter to take Jack from him, giving the man enough mental strength to break the invisible chains around him, even if it cost his career and life as a leader.

"I almost wish she'd be alive so that I could kill her again, this time with my own hands," the masked mercenary scoffed out loud, turning his head slightly to the side when he saw movement below him.

"Finally," he growled out loud when a small team of Talon mercenaries approached the area where they were supposed to meet up, avoiding all the security cameras Reyes had pinpointed hours ago. Gabriel jumped over the railing and landed gracefully before the group of men.

"Are you ready to commence the attack?" the leader of the group asked from Reyes when he stood up and flexed slightly, popping his shoulder joints in threatening manner. His red and black eyes were burning behind his mask with anticipation and thrill, sneering maliciously at the men whom had no idea that only death would await them.

"I've been here for hours. You are late," he whispered in a low and threatening tone, making the mercenaries back away slightly.

Everyone had heard about the masked killer with shotguns...Reaper, who couldn't be killed by anything. One might wound him enough to make him disperse into thin air, but nothing could kill death. He'd always come back to kill you, it was only a matter of time.

"We ran into some trouble on the way, but we took care of it," the leader said, clearly in apologetic manner, not wanting to get a shot gun blast to his face.

"Doesn't matter, let’s just get this over with," Reyes snapped as he turned around and started to approach the side entrance they were going to use.

 _It doesn't matter because I'm going to kill you either way,_ Gabriel thought, not liking the idea of Talon knowing what he was after. Even if they weren't going to blackmail him, preparing to tell the Overwatch agents of the possible threat if he didn't comply to their demands, he wanted to keep this all secret.

If anything, the men were simply going to be a distraction to draw the ape's attention long enough for him to plant the hacking device to extract the information and surprise his first victim. The ape was strong and could endure tons of damage, but even Winston wouldn't survive a shotgun blast to the back of the head.

As he approached the heavy metal doors, Reyes realized something: he had not felt this alive and exhilarated in years.

Only a few months ago, he had nothing else but the desire to remove every agent that had worked for the organization. The killing had helped to fill the void Jack had left behind. But then, he had found out that the man he had put his claim on all those years ago and who had defeated him was in fact still alive. Hell, he couldn't even describe in words what he had felt when he had put the pieces together; that Soldier 76, the well known vigilante, was in fact his lover.

Needless to say he had put his murdering on hold for the time to track Jack down. It had taken all his cunning and skill to capture the ex strike commander who had escaped him numerous times...but as with all his victims, eventually he had cornered Jack and taken the blonde with him. Now he would never let him escape.

_Jack belongs to me, always has...and I will make sure to instill that knowledge into that empty head of his._

For so long, all he had wanted was to lead Overwatch and get the recognition he deserved while having Jack all to himself, like he had during the Omnic Crisis. When his plan of manipulating the blonde to be his, unable to break from the mental and emotional hold he had over him had failed, with Jack ready to destroy both of them if necessary...he had no other choice but to use force.

The night he had tried a hostile takeover had been so close to succeeding. If it wasn't for Morrison, he would be the Strike Commander now. Everything from his current state to losing Overwatch was Jack's fault.

Reyes could feel his heart beats get faster as he approached the heavy double doors with his men and to the mercenary, it felt like time itself was slowing down somewhat. His senses heightened as the thrill of the hunt started to rush through his veins...it always did when he was about to kill someone.

He was walking towards the start of a beautiful process. Truly, there really was no better start for his work than killing Winston. While the ape and Jack had never been that close, often times arguing about Overwatch's role in the world, they had still held great respect for one another and in way, he suspected Winston was now trying to continue Jack's work, wanting to rally the remaining agents and form the organization again.

_Like I'm ever going to let that happen. Only Jack and I will remain._

"This will be beautiful," Reyes whispered as he punched in the codes he had acquired, opening the doors before turning into his smog form and flying inside.

Jack was all he wanted now and the only Overwatch member that would be left alive in addition to him, though a part of Gabriel wanted to hurt Jack to the point there wouldn't really be any difference. Who knows, perhaps once he had broken Jack, he'd pick up the pieces and repair him.

As he traveled through the corridors towards his destination, the masked assassin couldn't help but recall the night he had decided to claim the younger man, no matter how long it took, ready to use whatever means necessary from blackmail to murder...

 

* * *

 

_"Fucking morons," Gabriel scoffed to himself as he walked through the military grounds back towards the barracks, carrying his gym bag in his shoulder. It was late evening already and the senior officer had only now gotten his gym routine done with an addition of a good jog that most of the time managed to help him relax and sort out his thoughts, but not tonight._

_"I'm surrounded by incompetent fools," the young man swore underneath his breath as he recalled just how useless most of the recruits were, lacking any resolve or skill and even some of his peers showed no intelligence whatsoever. The day had made his blood boil to the point even working out couldn't release the stress he felt. At times, he feared he'd be stuck in this damned place, unable to get further in life or acquire the wanted promotion._

_He craved for power...always had, and he had found a way to get it in a form of the enhanced soldier program that was really a top secret project. But nothing could stay hidden from him. He had ambitions, lots of them, and he needed someone who'd be loyal to him without question._

_The only recruit he actually liked was Morrison and he had found himself growing more and more intrigued with him. During training, Reyes found himself often times instructing Jack, using the opportunity to get to know him better, and...to touch him. He showed so much promise and was a loyal to a fault, an attribute Reyes found very appealing and useful. Morrison was someone who would watch his back no matter what and he wanted the blonde to follow him._

_He turned around a corner of the building, walking into a large outdoors hall that held large supply crates. It was a shortcut to the barracks. However, Reyes stopped when he heard rustling sound and steps nearby._

_Two people? The dark eyed man pondered as he listened to the sounds. Whoever was there with him tried to stay quiet, sneaking along the pathways created among the maze of large wood and metal crates filled with supplies._

 

_Definitely two people, Reyes confirmed as he listened carefully to the steps that echoed slightly in the large area. Busting young recruits sneaking off to have a smoke didn't really interest the ambitious young man. He just rolled his eyes and started to continue his journey back towards the barracks._

_However...he couldn't help his curiosity, wanting to at least see who they were in case he could use that dirt on them at some point. Reyes moved with cat's grace, back pressed against the large crates as he navigated towards the location of the footsteps that had stopped._

_"Damn I love your ideas," Gabriel heard a young man say, the excitement and...lust evident in his voice._

_Ugh, great, some love sick recruits wanting have a quickie, Gabriel scoffed in his mind and had lost all interest in whoever was there. He didn't recognize the voice, probably some recruit he had never paid any attention to. However, just when he was about to head off towards the exit, he froze when he heard a very familiar voice, one that he could listen to for hours._

_"Oh you do? Are my ideas the only things you like?"_

_Jack Morrison._

_What in the hell? Gabriel found himself thinking, his mind racing with hundreds of thoughts and suddenly, he could no longer just walk away; he needed to know what the damn boy scout was doing._

_The bearded man snuck around few boxes, avoiding the spots of light the few industrial lamps gave the room. The crates cast heavy shadows along the paths and Reyes used them to his favor, staying completely invisible and out of sight._

_Stealth had always been one of his best skills and it had served him well in life, enabling him to come and go as he liked, with no one ever knowing he had been there in the first place._

_The dark skinned young man peeked from behind one crate and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. There, against a large wooden crate stood the blond young man with some brunette, kissing him like it was the first and last kiss he'd ever get. It was practically all tongue..._

_The two recruits parted their lips when they needed air and the man Reyes did not recognize ran his fingers through Jack's short blond hair. Morrison smiled,_

_"We are alone here, no one is going to know," Jack purred before closing his blue eyes and kissing the other recruit once more, sensuously this time, with his hands traveling downwards to open the other man's belt. Reyes could feel his mouth dry and his body stiffen as he watched Jack slowly slide his hand inside his partner's pants and underwear to stroke him slowly._

_Gabriel couldn't tear his gaze from the sight and at that moment, he realized that he'd give anything to have that man's place, to be the one to pin Jack against the wooden crate, kissing him while getting a hand job from him._

_His mind started to race with different scenarios and ideas, and the soft grunts the recruit let didn't help him at all._

_"God Jack..your hand feels so good..." the nameless and faceless recruit whispered to jack and Reyes shifted slightly in his spot, resting his back against the wooden crate, unable to leave any longer. He couldn't see them anymore but he could hear everything.....every little dirty sound they let out made Reyes want to be the one with Jack._

_Only now that he felt the burning jealousy and need to possess Jack, did Reyes understand the nature of his obsession. He wanted the blond only have eyes for him, to sate all his needs and do whatever he wanted unquestionably._

_The sounds of their hasty kisses, the soft grunts the man gave, and the exhilarated and excited noises Jack let out as he got to pleasure his partner made Reyes just want to tear the guy off Jack and put a bullet into his head before pressing the blond against the crate, claiming him._

_Gods the two were like love sick birds._

_The senior officer closed his eyes and imagined Morrison eying him with somewhat scared yet lustful look in those blue eyes of his. He'd claim the blond's lips roughly with his own, only to push his leg between the recruit's to spread them nice and wide for him. He wanted to make Jack whimper and cry out his name in pleasure, leaving bruises and bite marks as signs of ownership. He needed to claim the blond as his own and make Jack know it so that he wouldn't dare to look at anyone else._

_I want him, I want everything about him, Reyes realized as he resisted the urge to touch himself while listening to those two, I have to own Jack, and if I can't have him, no one can._

_The blond was perfect in every way, there was no way he'd let him return to some farm life in rural Indiana, oh no...he'd take Jack with him all the way to the top, knowing that he had a loyal_ _guard hound to keep him safe._

_You are mine Jack, and I will not share you with anyone, even if I have to get rid of them, Reyes smiled, rolling his eyes when he heard the other man come into the blond's hand, scoffing in his mind._

_No stamina whatsoever._

_The senior officer quickly moved from his spot when he heard the two hastily re dress themselves, not wanting to get caught._

_Enjoy while you still can, pal...Kinda sucks to be you since I have to get rid of you now, Reyes mused to himself with a wicked grin on his face, I don't like it when other people touch my things. In his life, he had learned that the best way to get forward was to remove every obstacle that dared to stand in his way._

_It certainly looked like the two recruits were real love birds, completely infatuated by one another. But, if he removed one...the other would have to find a new partner. Why try seducing and get them to break up when you can just tear them apart so easily?_ _He had a few contacts, the brunette was about to receive a surprise recommendation. And possibly cease to exist._

_Jack was going to be his._

 

* * *

 

 

For a moment, the masked mercenary wondered why that specific memory had surfaced in his mind. Perhaps, because it had been a turning point in his relationship with Morrison, and how this was going to be another. These both were beginnings of new chapters in their lives. During the night in the warehouse he had sworn to make Jack his while this night heralded the future the two men were going to share together, with Reyes owning and controlling everything about Jack.

 _I'm going to tear Jack's mind into shreds, layer by layer, working all the way down to what makes him what he is and see it get destroyed in my hands,_ Reyes laughed in his mind as he spotted his first **_real_ ** victim.

After acquiring Jack, killing the small fish no longer had any interest to him. No, he wanted to battle the sharks of Overwatch and kill them all. At first, he had worked his way up wanting to spare the most satisfying kills for last, but now that he had his old lover and friend in his grasp, there was nothing more satisfying than tormenting him, so...he could skip right to the big game hunting.

"Winston, I'm detecting intruders." the female AI informed the scientist ape who quickly glanced at the door.

“Athena, kill the lights,” Winston replied and the AI complied, making the whole area dark. Reyes watches in his smog form how the ape moved up to the rafters to wait for the intruders, wanting to surprise them...not that it'd do any good.

Had he led Overwatch, he would never have let filthy animals such as Winston join, no matter how smart.

For a brief moment, Gabriel almost informed the hired assassins about the threat that loomed above them, but watching few of the useless killers get dealt with was more fun. They were going to die either way.

As suspected, Winston managed to take few of them down fast, making Reyes scoff unamused and roll his eyes behind the mask.

 _Maybe I should give them a hand,_ the killer sighed before swooping up to the cat walk in his wraith form, drawing Winston's' attention long enough for his men to shoot him with those stun guns, paralyzing and incapacitating the Overwatch member.

With a soft chuckle, Reyes walked over to the computer, pressing his data extracting device into the mainframe to download all the locations of the known agents. He'd let Winston suffer for a moment before taking care of him.

"Data extraction at 30 %" Athena's voice said but it got drowned beneath the noise of electricity and Winston's pained screams.

"50%"

It was all like music to Reyes, such lovely notes born from pain he could listen to all night but alas, he had no time to linger. Morrison was waiting for him and he should focus on getting back to him.

"That monkey sure can endure a lot," Reaper mused maliciously as he moved over the window overlooking the clearing below where his men had apprehended the great ape. He had made sure that they would know he wanted to deliver the killing blow. Should one of them accidentally kill Winston, he'd spend hours flaying all of them alive.

"75%" Athena informed while trying to encourage Winston to fight.

"Shut. Up," Reyes said calmly and shot the intercom with one pull of a trigger, silencing the female voice that had started annoying him.

"Athena!!" Winston yelled enraged, but Reyes merely tilted his head slightly to the side, indicating he was amused.

 _Poor Winston doesn't even know the reason he is going to die for,_ Reyes mused to himself and jumped down to join the men, only to shoot at the wire that held a piece of spacecraft above Winston, sending it crashing down on the ape, effectively knocking him out cold.

Reyes froze for a moment when Winston stopped moving, fearing that he had killed him before he had managed to have any fun, but thankfully the creature's stillness lasted only for a moment.

The ape glanced at the computer screen that told 100%. Reaper had what he wanted.

"Why are you hunting Overwatch agents?" Winston growled at him while trying to get up but his men just shot him again, keeping the simian unable to defend itself.

"Well if you have to know monkey, the only reason you all have to die is for me to get my revenge on your dear old Strike Commander," Reyes replied, his voice thick with malice as he knelt down in front of the ape.

"Morrison? But he died when the base in Zurich was destroyed! Along with the Blackwatch Commander,” The ape roared at him but Reyes merely tilted his head slightly to the side again, grinning maliciously behind the mask, his red and black eyes burning with hate.

_Blackwatch Commander....I wonder if he even remembers my name._

"Oh, he is very much alive and he is going to remain that way as long as there are living agents in the world...I have him in my possession," Reyes explained at Winston who had a shocked expression on his face, unable to believe anything he had heard.

"Every agent, even you, will die because he exists. Oxton, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, Ziegler...I will hunt all of them down only because you all mean something to him," Reyes whispered as he reached towards the ape's head with his metal taloned hand, poking Winston into forehead so that he started bleeding.

"And you my friend, have helped me in a way no one else could have, You were kind enough to provide me with everyone's current location and status," Reyes laughed now and he could see that Winston recognized him now, “I almost feel like I should thank you...”

"Reyes? It..can't be...you are dead!" Winston said in shock.

"That's what everyone thinks...It will be my pleasure to correct them. All of your promising and bright lives will be extinguished, only because of one man...You can thank Jack for this." Reyes said before standing up.

"You know, monkey, I am in a generous mood right now," Gabriel started and enjoyed watching the stupid ape struggle beneath the satellite, "I know you and Morrison didn't get along very well," he explained, "I think I'll grant you a quick death...after all, I don't think Jack liked you at all, so your death won't affect him in any way," Gabriel taunted the ape before him, only to aim at his head and pull the trigger of his shotgun.

Some of the Talon operatives let out a disgusted sounds and looked like they wanted to throw up even with the masks on when blood and some brain matter splattered over Reaper. Reyes eyed his shot gun that had no rounds left and discarded it.

The grotesque sight, blood or pieces of brain matter did not faze him at all. It was nothing he had not seen before. If anything, this was meager to what he had done during the end times of Overwatch.

The mercenaries remained silent as he just stood over the ape, only to take few steps to the side and kneel down to pick up the broken eye glasses, the lenses cracked with the ape's blood on them.

_These will do._

He turned his first trophy in his hand for a moment before pocketing them, ignoring the large pool of warm dark blood that had formed beneath the ape and him, painting the soles of his boots red.

"Can we go now? Our part of the deal has been fulfilled," the leader of the Talon mercenaries demanded and Reyes noticed how they all eyed at the door, wanting to just get out of the situation and away from the masked killer who was known for his cruelty.

Gabriel watched the men, his expression cold and emotionless beneath the white mask,

"I guess you've fulfilled your purpose," Reaper said quietly, walking into the middle of them, only to pull out another gun and open fire, moving like a shadow, killing all the men in seconds.

 

* * *

 

_Gabriel walked up to Jack who was sitting alone on a bench in the training yard. Despite the cold autumn wind, the blond was wearing only his combat pants, boots and a black t-shirt. The wind was biting but the young man wasn't fazed by it at all, it was as if he didn't even feel the cold._

_No doubt he had noticed the senior officer approach him but chose to ignore Reyes, despite how they had become close friends._

 

_"How are you holding up Morrison? You seem pretty upset," Gabriel asked in a calm manner, stopping behind the blond who was eying the grounds before him and the edge of the woods in the distance, “Can't be easy for you to handle this, you two were pretty close.”_

 

 _When Jack didn't reply to him, Reyes sighed and sat next to the slightly younger man whose blue eyes reflected the soul crushing sadness, born from_ _being set aside for a promotion, being told that he was just a passing fling_ _._

 _"What can I say, Reyes, I lost a friend...a good and loyal friend._ _Or so I thought_ _," Jack replied, his voice quite steady despite everything._

_"You two were pretty tight, I can't imagine how you are feeling," Reyes faked empathy, placing his hand onto Jack's shoulder in comforting manner, yet the rare touch he got to have just thrilled him._

“ _You guys were lovers, weren't you?” he asked, enjoying to seeing Jack in such a vulnerable and open state. Once again he had successfully removed an object in his way._

_The blond gave him a surprised and somewhat worried look but when Reyes gave him a reassuring and comforting smile, a sign that it was ok and that he knew, Jack's expression turned sorrowful- Gabriel could be sure he saw his eyes moisten despite the brave expression he put on._

“ _I really liked him...and I just can't believe h_ _e would betray me like this. I thought we had something,_ _” Jack started and Reyes resisted the urge to just grin maliciously._

“ _In my experience, you can never really know what someone is like...who knows what secrets they hold,” he said somewhat ominously._

 _"It is just...he wasn't like that at all you know...he didn't do drugs or drink that much!_ _He wasn’t egotistical, he shouldn’t have been the kind of man who would pass someone up for a promotion,_ _" Jack almost yelled, wishing that Reyes at least believed him._ _The note he had been left was crumpled in his hand, and he wanted to show it to Reyes. He trusted the man, not just as a commanding officer, but as a friend. He didn’t have many, it was hard to relate to others in training. Most of them were rough, and Jack was not. Jack was just some farm boy from Indiana who wanted to make a difference._

 _He closed his dark eyes, as if feeling emphaty_ _to get extra points from Jack when in reality, he was recalling the satisfaction he had felt from_ _reassigning the recruit, promoting him early, and changing everything that Jack could hope to contact him with. There was no way that Jack would find him again. And he had written that note for Jack._

_It had been a necessary evil, a way to get closer to Jack and wrap the blond around his little finger._

_"_ _I mean, listen to this: ‘Jack, I’ve received some news. I’m being sent through to advanced training, and I won’t have time to continue our relationship. You made me happy for a time, but opportunities like this don’t come around every day. I’m sorry to cut our arrangement short Jack, but I have to take this.’_ _Honestly, I don't know what I should do, Reyes..." Jack sighed, “Maybe I should just return to Indiana.”_

_"You are strong Jack...stronger than any of the other people in this base...and I want you to know that I have your back. We will go a long way together, just trust me.” Reyes almost purred, his hand planted on Jack's shoulder in comforting and somewhat possessive manner._

“ _Thank you Reyes...that really means alot to me."_

“ _Call me Gabriel.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit slower chapter from Reyes' point of view but hey, Winston is now dead and I can finally get things rolling!


	6. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thousand thanks to 0ldsoldiersneverdie over at Tumblr for beta reading this <3   
> Poor Jack, oh how I love hurting him.

  
  


Jack was pretty sure he had never experienced such agonizing pain in his life as he snapped back into the waking world once more. Reyes' handling had not been gentle and the older man had done enough damage to knock him out cold too many times for his liking.

The drained and weakened man glanced quickly around him to see that Reyes was no longer with him, having probably left to take care of contracts, or in worst case scenario...was attempting to kill one of their friends like he had promised.

_ He can't be going after everyone,  _ Jack growled in his mind, not wanting to believe what his ex lover had told him.

_Would Gabriel really steep so low that he'd do it?_ _Don't they really mean anything to Gabriel?_ The vigilante pondered, but then again...if everything Gabriel felt was possessive need towards him and not true love, then killing Winston and the rest would prove easy.

_ He really is a sociopath. _

Being bound, beaten and used were painful reminders that he no longer had any control over the situation and that he was under a mercenary's mercy who certainly held no warm feelings towards him at the moment.

_ Might never have, _ Jack scoffed as he recalled just how manipulative and possessive Reyes had been his whole life, wanting to keep him in a tight yet invisible leash, emotionally bound to him by it. It was a shame just how late he had realized that. For way too long, he had merely taken Gabriel as a slightly overprotective sort, when in reality he had been a complete sociopath, wanting to control him and own him regardless how much it hurt the people around Jack or him.

There were too many blank spots in Jack's memory now and he no longer had a good grasp of how much time had passed since Reyes had taken him.

_ Has it been mere hours or days? _ Jack found himself wondering as his blue eyes scoured the room again, trying to find some indication of how long it had been since the mercenary had left him, but he found nothing.

_ It is as if this safe house is untouched by time,  _ Jack noted in his mind,  _ perhaps it was designed that way to mess with potential prisoners like me. _

Somehow all of this still felt like a bad dream he couldn't wake up from. Being constantly shifted between the waking world and unconsciousness blurred the line between what was real and what was not.

Pain had become his constant companion ever since he had ran into Reyes after all these years, albeit it had been briefly mixed with humiliating and unwanted pleasure, the evidence of it on his stomach and thigh.

Jack winced at the sight of his own come and could feel his stomach turn slightly at the sensation of Reyes' cum dripping down his thigh when he shifted into a sitting position. It certainly had not been that long since the mercenary had left him here.

“I have to escape this place somehow,” Jack hissed,  _ if I stay here...I don't even want to think of what he will do to me. _ There was no longer any warmth between them and it was clear that he was merely a trophy and a toy to Gabriel now...something he'd throw away when he'd get tired of him.

A weary and tired sigh escaped the vigilante's lips when he gazed up at the ceiling where the bright yet cold lights burned his sensitive blue eyes. Every move Jack made sent jolts of pain throughout his body and it was clear that his right arm was useless. Even with his accelerated healing factor, his shoulder wouldn't heal properly if it was not reduced to right position soon. Repairing the damn thing himself was impossible and as much as Jack hated to think about it, he could only hope that Reyes would fix it when he'd return.

_ If he ever gets back, that is _ , Jack reminded himself,  _ who knows, maybe he leaves me to starve here now that he got his fun. _

A small part of him actually hoped that Reyes would get killed so that his friends would stay safe, even if it meant that he'd suffer a long and painful death locked in here. It was actually a very hopeless and horrifying thought....to think that his body would wither and die here with no promise of anyone ever recovering it.

_ I can't give up. Reyes will slip and make a mistake that I can use to my advantage, he always does, like during the night he tried the seize control of things, _ Jack thought even if his situation seemed hopeless,  _ I'll just have to bide my time and stay vigilant and just endure what he does to me. _

However, the problem was that Reyes never made the same mistake twice. Perhaps that was what made him so dangerous to deal with. He watched, studied and waited like a predator, striking when he was sure of his victory. Gabriel could think more than two steps ahead of his victim and perhaps that was why he had always gotten an upper hand in combat with him.

_ I can't beat him in combat, _ was the painful truth Jack had come to realize.

But Reyes had always been smug and overconfident, not matter how careful he tried to be. Whenever the older man was sure of his victory, he became reckless, wanting to rub in the fact that he had won. Perhaps that was something he could use.

The soldier's body was stiff and his muscles and joints ached like hell; a strong reminder that he was not so young anymore despite all the stuff his body had been put through during the training. And lying unconscious and being fucked on the cool floor while bound in an uncomfortable position certainly had not helped. A strong shiver ran down Jack's spine and only now he realized just how cold he was feeling, freezing even. He  **_almost_ ** missed the warmth of Reyes' body pressed against his own.

The aging soldier couldn't help but eye the simple bed that was placed against a wall well beyond his reach. It looked somewhat used, no doubt by Reyes who (luckily) still needed to rest from time to time. The bed looked warm and soft, able to offer a moment of comfort and peace. But of course he couldn't reach it with the chain being just few meters too short.

_ Figures, Reyes wants to taunt me,  _ Jack sighed in his mind. The chain was short enough to leave the bed just beyond his reach, its comfort there to just taunt and tempt him. It was all too clear that his ex lover had no intentions of letting him have any pleasure unless he'd give himself to him and submit. It had always been like that with Gabriel...the man could be so charming and good to him if he just gave him what he wanted and followed his orders. Reyes loved power and authority over others, and having Jack fully under his control only served to feed that hunger that could never be sated. Nothing ever was enough for the Blackwatch leader. He always wanted more. He hungered for power and control...wanting his lover under his influence as well.

_I will never again give into him,_ _no matter what,_ Jack promised himself, eyes blazing with anger despite the humiliation he had endured earlier. Hell, he couldn't even clean himself with his hands bound behind his back like this, _I refuse to let myself fall into that hell I endured all those years with him._

Finally, the vigilante stood up and made his way over to the wall where the chain was mounted and sat down, his head rested against the hard and cold white wall. As he stared around the room, the realization of just how fucked he was and what Reyes had actually done to him only now really started to settle in.

“Why did it turn out like this??” Jack found himself whispering, his voice slightly hoarse and husky.

_ What are we? Men past our prime...old soldiers, just relics from gone times, _ he thought and stared at the dried blood on the floor where he had lied moments ago.

_ What if I had given Reyes everything? Maybe none of this would have happened _ , Jack sighed, his naked body aching and cold.

The silence of the room really got to him and the soft humming of AC didn't really help. The sounds Jack heard were muffled, distant, leaving him alone with his thoughts that were all unpleasant.

Without a word, Jack closed his eyes and tried to come up with some plan, some desperate method of escaping, yet his trail of thought was constantly messed up by the maddening feeling of the collar around his neck that made his breathing uncomfortable, forcing him to focus on it instead.

_ That door has a biometric lock with only Reyes being able to enter. So this, J _ ack thought as he became all too aware of just how tight the collar was,  _ is here just to mark his ownership on me, that I'm his dog and pet...  _ The silvery haired man wanted now nothing more than to tear the tight collar off, rip it apart or strangle Gabriel with it.

Yet, despite his hurting body, the injuries and the collar that made his breathing uncomfortable and painful Jack couldn't help but feel tired. During the omnic crisis, he and Reyes had been able to sleep under constant threat. One slept while the other kept watch and at times, their injuries had been grave.

Slowly but surely, Jack drifted off to sleep, but even in his dreams he was tormented.

He dreamed of old friends who all turned into dust before him, the happy days and scenes burning into ashes. His world was turned into dark and hopeless one by the masked mercenary who's lying words deafened all the other sounds and whose embrace would block everyone else from his life. No matter how much he tried, no matter how many times he'd attempt to break off from his corruptive and dominant hold he'd be pulled back into the darkness that would rot away his soul until he was nothing but an empty husk.

 

* * *

 

Reyes could feel his excitement grow with each step he took towards the base of his operation and the cage he kept Jack in, the entrance hidden in an abandoned area of the city, deep beneath the underground so that no one would find it by accident.

The adrenaline that had been running his veins when he had killed Winston was long gone but the dopamine rush he had gotten from ending the simian's life lingered on his body. He had not felt this good in a long time and he feared that all of this was some nice dream he was having. That he'd wake up and realize that Jack was still dead and gone. Yet, everything he felt, every sensation indicated that this was in fact real.

He had taken his first firm steps in destroying Overwatch completely and reducing Jack to a begging mess. He was going to get his revenge that now felt sweeter than anything the now disbanded organization could have ever offer to him. To him it had been clear from the start that Jack was the main focus and if the end of the Overwatch was required, then so be it. He had been ready to burn it to the ground if necessary to get his revenge on his old lover for everything he had done.

No matter what, his desire and need for the other man would never fade away. Jack was like the vilest drug to him, something he craved and needed to have in order to survive and function...and god did he need a fix right now. The desire to see the man beneath him as he claimed him made his veins burn and all reason leave his mind.

_ I will not let him escape my grasp ever again, _ Reyes swore in his mind, wanting to possess Jack's body, mind and soul completely so that he wouldn't even dream of escaping, _ I want him to know that I'm the only one left in the world for him, the only reason for him to exist. _ He had known Jack so long and he had put his claim on him before anyone and he was going to make sure that should he go down, he'd take Jack with him.

_ Jack...if you only realized what kind of a hell I'm going to put you through,  _ Reyes mused as he pressed his hand against the lock, the scanner reading his biometric signature,  _ I'm going to drown you in a mixture of pain and pleasure. By the time I'm done with you, you'll realize that I'm the only one who matters in your miserable existence. _

To be completely honest, Reyes was only now starting to realize the power he held over Jack and the things it enabled him to do...it was exhilarating and addictive, making his mind race with all the wonderful, cruel and twisted ideas he could put Jack through in order to teach him and condition him to be his and his only...like he had wanted him to be from the start.

If he attacked him, he'd retaliate with such cruelty that the younger man would think twice before doing it again. Lashing out would mean punishment...but if Morrison was good and obeyed, he'd be ready to reward him.

_ That will be a long process,  _ Gabriel chuckled,  _ Jack is so bullheaded that it will be a while before I get to be nice to him… _

He wanted to hurt Jack and show him that he was completely dependent on him...Water, food...even sleep, he could take them all away until the man would beg for them. He was strong willed yes, but his instincts to survive and desire to live wouldn't let him give up and die. Sure, he could sacrifice himself for others, but dying a meaningless death in some hellhole was not something he'd accept and would seek to avoid, even if it meant begging for food and water.

When the masked man entered the safe house, he saw his prey resting against the wall, curled up slightly, the cuts and bruises covering his naked body.

_ So weak and vulnerable _ , Reyes thought, the sight reminding him of young Morrison amidst the Omnic war, his head resting on his thigh as he slept with an injured leg. He had brushed his fingers through the thick blond hair, part of him wishing that Jack wouldn't wake up so that he could use him and keep him like that forever.

The automatic door closed behind the mercenary who was too excited to even take the bone white mask off that resembled the symbol of Blackwatch.

Reyes moved over to Jack, the mere sight of the sleeping man making his blood rush with thrill, excitement and desire.

_ To think I almost lost him, _ Gabriel mused as he knelt down next to Jack, his talon like fingers raking through that silvery hair, only for him to pat Jack's cheek playfully, tracing his hand downwards to grasp the busted shoulder to shake the soldier.

 

“Wake up, Jack...I have something nice waiting for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jack didn't know how much time had passed since he had fallen asleep but a part of him was happy to be snapped back to the reality from the tormenting nightmares that kept reminding him what he had lost and what his world had turned into for so long before he had managed to tear him from Reyes' hold, even if he was experiencing it all over again. Only this time, Gabriel didn't have to lie to anyone about his true nature.

However the relief he felt over getting those nightmarish visions dispersed was quickly pushed aside by the cold fear and realization that he had woken from one nightmare to another and this time, there would be no relief of waking up, no moment of blissfulness when you were free from all the worries of the world. The pain in his shoulder made itself known to him with a small squeeze from Gabriel’s hand, and his face screwed up in pain before he could control his reaction. 

Jack could feel his blood run cold when he lifts his gaze to see none other than Gabriel crouched beside him, still wearing that ominous white mask, hiding his face from him. Jack has to bite his tongue not to yell at his old friend who only held malicious intentions towards him now, perhaps always had. Gabriel chuckled and tilted his head slightly to the side when the vigilante just glared daggers at him. He could be sure Gabriel was grinning even if his face was concealed from him.

“Did you miss me, Morrison?” Reaper inquired while caressing Jack's cheek with the back of his taloned fingers. The bound man stayed calm despite the hopelessness of his situation, knowing that lashing out at Gabriel in his current state would be futile and pathetic. Reyes could do whatever he wanted to him and Jack could only guess what awaited him. “I hope your wait wasn't too long, you should have seen how pathetic you looked....falling unconscious merely from getting your shoulder dislocated,” the mercenary almost purred as he gazed into Jack's defiant eyes in a predatory manner, his sharp talons scratching the skin slightly.

Morrison kept his quiet when Reyes touched him despite the overwhelming desire to just yank his head away from the mercenary's touch. The vigilante grit his teeth in order to keep down a soft grunt of pain when his old lover suddenly took a firm grip of the back of his neck, turning his head from side to side to study his wounds, the metal attachments on his fingers sinking painfully into Jack's flesh.

“My, already healing,” the kneeling man chuckled, “Good, you have no idea how satisfying it is to know that you can endure anything I throw at you...I had almost forgotten how much damage our bodies can take.”

Jack glanced away but Reyes merely took hold of his white hair, yanking his head backwards so that he was forced to look at his mask,

“Still such a confident and defiant look in those blue eyes of yours Morrison,” the hooded man sighed heavily, “I'm going to enjoy extinguishing that fire. There are many lessons I need to teach you, Jack.”

Jack grit his teeth, baring them at Reyes who hummed softly at the sight, clearly enjoying the defiance that still burned in his old lover's eyes. If he wanted to make the vigilante submit and give himself to him, he was in for a battle of wills.

“Fix my damn shoulder, Reyes,” Jack hissed through his teeth at the older male who just tilted his head all amused, the burning red eyes barely visible behind the mask.

Jack managed to keep the sigh of relief down when Gabriel let got of his silvery hair and yanked him roughly up by the chain into a sitting position.

“Fine, I wouldn't want you to have a permanent injury, Morrison...besides, I want you to be able to use your right arm..” The mercenary almost laughed, running his hand along Jack's right arm suggestively. The act made the soldier feel disgusted, like he'd ever give Gabriel what he desired and wanted.

“Pleasing me will be the only thing you will be good for. You might not accept it yet, but you'll come to realize it sooner than later....whether it is weeks or months doesn't really matter...either way your mind will be mine,” Reyes taunted him, voice soft and threatening, barely more than a whisper, “You will crave for my touch,” he promised but Jack merely sneered at him.

“Hmh, better open your handcuffs for this, easier that way,” Reyes sighed as he felt Jack's shoulder, clearly not bothering to be gentle with him, “Do not even think about trying something...you will regret it,” Gabriel continued, moving his hand to pull out a small silvery key from one of his coat's numerous pockets.

_ Maybe I can escape once my hands are free and arm fixed, I just have to wait for the right moment,  _ Jack planned and couldn't help but feel relieved when his hands were unbound, the shackles removed by Gabriel whose sharp talons scratched his arms slightly.

“You know Jack...if you behave I might not have to put these back on you,” Reyes laughed darkly as he let the metal cuffs fall onto the floor. He then placed his hand onto Jack's shoulder, the talons sinking slightly into the younger man's flesh. He leaned closer to whisper into his ex lover's ear, “Now, stay still Jackie, and I'll give you something nice,” the mercenary purred, the cool mask brushing against Jack's cheek, “No need to keep the screams of pain down though, I do love to hear you in agony.”

Morrison stayed silent as Reyes took a firm hold of his arm and shoulder again and with one powerful and firm move, he reduced the bone back to its normal location. Jack's vision went white and he could hear himself yell in agony again but this time, he didn't black out even though he wanted to.

The pain made him lose focus and for a moment everything was like haze around him, his eyesight blurry. The pain radiated throughout his body from head to toes until it slowly started to fade away and disappear somewhat. While his shoulder still hurt like hell and was tender, it felt better. Slowly, Jack started to regain the control over his body, his mind able to focus on something else than the searing pain that was slowly but surely going away. Now his body would heal properly.

The first thing Jack could feel was Reyes' hand caressing his head in almost affectionate manner, doing his best to avoid tearing his skin with the sharp talons.

Jack breathed heavily, his body covered in a thin layer of cold sweat as he blinked rapidly to focus his eyes sight once more, not wanting to stay so weak and vulnerable in Reyes presence.

With a loud hiss of pain, the vigilante brought his arms in front of him. The movements hurt his arms what had been bound behind his back in an uncomfortable position for way too long. His joints ached and over all his whole body felt clumsy and stiff. Now that handcuffs were gone, Jack found himself praying that Reyes wouldn't put them back on him, or if he did, that he'd at least bind them in front of him.

The mercenary stood up and moved in front of him, kneeling down again when the white haired man hoisted himself slightly up from the cool floor, lifting his head to stare at Reyes who looked relaxed, clearly enjoying this.

“You know, it really pained me to leave you all alone here, Morrison,” The mercenary taunted him, his tone mirthful and malicious. He paused for a moment before continuing, “but I brought you a souvenir like I promised and I think you are really going to love it.”

“Go to hell Reyes, I don't want anything from you,” Jack growled, his voice hoarse and slightly weak, yet, it still burned with hate, loathing and despite he felt towards the abusive and cruel man he had once called a lover and a friend. If he had known just what kind of a fiend Reyes was, he would never have followed him, he would have never let him in.

“You are like a broken record, you know that Jack?” Gabriel cackled as he searched his pockets, “Look...” The man whispered as he pulled the pair of broken glasses that still had Winston's blood on them, “I got you a new pair of reading glasses..”

“I said, I don't need or want anything from....” he started, thinking this to be just some cruel joke by his ex lover. However, Jack froze when his gazed at the pair of broken glasses with thick black frames. He'd recognize those glasses anywhere. It felt like time stopped around him as he stared at the cracked lenses and the dark red blood on the frames, the scent of it still strong.

_ This has to be a nightmare, some cruel joke played by Reyes,  _ Jack reasoned as his heart beat started to get faster, his mind trying to grasp and understand the cruel fact that in front of him, Gabriel was holding Winston's glasses in his hand, the glass cracked with dark blood and what Jack suspected was bits of....no, he didn't want to think about it.

_ No, those can't be _ , Morrison thought desperately, not wanting to think that they belonged to Winston. Those glasses, they were the simian's most treasured possession, a gift from the researcher that had meant a world to him. The pair of glasses meant to Winston more than life...and the only way someone would get them would be by killing the ape.

During the Overwatch's golden days, he had witnessed Winston sending few pompous recruits to infirmary when they had dared to grab the glasses, thinking it was a fun jest.  _ Winston is dead by Gabriel's hand. _

The realization and the thought alone was enough to cause Jack a tremendous amount of mental agony. There was no way that Winston would have parted with his glasses willingly. Seeing Reyes present them to him, coated in blood with the lenses cracked could only mean that the great ape was dead...having experienced a horrible and painful death by the looks of it.

Jack could only guess what kind of a sick expression his old lover had on his face as he turned the glasses in his hand all playfully before taking hold of them with both hands. All Jack could do was stare at Gabriel's white mask as the cold sense of dread took over him. Only now did he truly understand that Reyes was really going to kill his friends and comrades, having already taken one while he had been sleeping or unconscious.

He might not have always agreed with Winston and had often times argued with the great ape about Overwatch's role in the world, but he would have defended his right to be among them to his dying breath...having utmost respect for the scientist who had helped Oxton and so many others. Winston...had truly been something remarkable. Smarter than anyone he had met and wiser.

“I just think they fit so well on you too Jack...make you look like a “ ** _real_** **_scientist_** ,” Reyes taunted him, loving the sight of the man who was in such a shock that he was paralyzed. All Jack could do was watch as Reyes put the glasses on him, his friend's blood smearing on his cheek and corner of eye, the scent still fresh and strong.

He wanted to throw up.

“What should I bring you next, Morrison? A hammer? Goggles? Or maybe some scrap Lindholm loves to collect and tinker with?” Reyes inquired, his voice barely more than a whisper. His tone was malicious and filled with hatred he felt for all the agents whose lives he wanted to end. Every death would serve to break Jack a bit more, to make him submit and give himself to him. “I'll bring them all to you so that you can recall all the good people who will die because of you,” Reyes purred as he tried to memorize the look of terror, hopelessness and shock in his lover's widened blue eyes, “Tell me Jack...I'll let you pick. They all will die, but you can decide in what order.”

“You...”

“Yes?”

The mercenary watched in silence as Jack raised his hand that was actually trembling, but not from fear. He took a firm hold of the glasses that had belonged to his colleague and took them off, throwing them across the room... his blue eyes were blazing now.

“Don't tell me you didn't like your gift...” Reyes purred behind that mask, the words making Jack bare his teeth at the older man, snarling like an animal.

“Murderer,” he hissed.

”Yes, and with the data that monkey had gathered for me, I will kill the rest as well…so tell me, Jack, who should I murder next? You didn't answer me. The dwarf or the cowboy? Didn’t Jesse have his eyes on you like so many others? They all wanted to have a piece of you, to get you into their bed so that they could hear you moan like a wanton whore you were.....still are.”

“You killed our friend, Reyes,” Jack whispered, his mouth dry and voice failing him despite the pure hate, rage and anger he felt.

The masked man merely shook his head.

“I told you Jack, they are all your friends. They all sided with you,” He scoffed before taking hold of Jack's face with his leather gloved hands, pulling the younger male closer so that his mask almost touched Jack's face, “I have no friends among them. Only targets.”

“You know, I let that damn monkey off easy since you never were too fond of him,” Reyes whispered maliciously, his words like poison to Jack's sanity, “I merely put a hail of slugs through that skull of his...scattering that damn ape's brai-” the masked man continued.

However, before he could finish that cruel string of words, something inside Jack snapped and his body leaped into action. His reason faded and he acted on an instincts of a wild animal, wanting to kill.

He acted as if possessed, his sheer mental strength and determination giving his body the strength and power to act even with all the bruises and recently fixed arm that was still tender and hurt like hell.

With all his might, Jack hit Reyes into the side of the face before grabbing the long thin chain. Without even thinking what he did, Jack swung it around Reyes' neck 2 times, taking hold of it with both hands before yanking as hard as he could, wanting to choke the living hell out of the murderer.

The mercenary was taken off guard when the muscular and enhanced soldier pulled the chain, forcing the cloaked mercenary's back against his chest.

Jack then snaked his legs around Reyes' body, pulling the chain as hard as he could to strangle the man who had murdered their friend and was going to continued killing everyone of them if he didn't do something...anything.

“You are an animal!” Jack hissed, taking sick satisfaction in the feeling of the chain tightening around Reaper's neck, wanting to wring it. He was going to kill Reyes, even if he'd die in this hellhole alone with his old friend's rotting corpse keeping him company, “No you are even lesser than that...you take pleasure in killing.”

In the back of his mind, he knew that Reyes could turn into smog, but in his rage and desperation, he didn't even consider it, wishing that by some chance of luck Gabriel wouldn't be able to escape and would just die there unable to do anything.

“I'm not going to let you hurt anyone anymore, I swear,” Jack growled as Reyes struggled against him, the talons sinking into Jack's side but he ignored the pain and the feeling of his warm blood flowing from the wounds. It was as if his reason was clouded by the rage and hate he felt.

“Just die you miserable filth,” Jack growled like a beast, his blue eyes blazing with hate and rage, “I wish I had never met you, that some omnic had smashed your head in during the crisis,” however, the moment he yanked the chain even tighter, Reyes' form lost its mass and he was left with smog.

The yank and the fact that the man he had been strangling disappeared made the vigilante lose his balance and fall backwards with force. He managed catch himself with his elbows so that he didn't hit the floor, but the impact had still taken him by surprise.

The smog swirled before him, moving up and down, back and forth as if appraising and evaluating him. Jack got up slowly, the collar still attached to his neck, giving him no chance of escaping. The silvery haired male's blue eyes followed the black form as it moved slightly backwards towards the door.

_ Shit! _ Jack thought, but before he had time to move, the black mass lunged forwards, transforming into Reyes in mid air, his metal tipped boot smashing painfully into Jack's chest, knocking him backwards with an immense force.

Jack could feel himself flying through the air and hitting the wall behind him, the back of his head smashing against the hard surface, leaving him disoriented and in agony.

_ Damn it _ , was all Morrison could think as he held his chest and side, ready to swear that that few of his ribs had been broken by the impact. He writhed in pain for few seconds, gritting his teeth before starting a hacking cough that brought blood up by each violent cough, the drops landing onto the white floor. His breathing wheezed and each gasp for air was painful and burned his lungs, yet, he kept glaring viciously at Reyes who was approaching him, the red eyes now visibly burning behind the mask.

_ Kill me...end it, _ Jack thought almost victoriously and a part of him wanted to push Reyes to the point he'd end him so that he'd lose his toy.

Reyes grabbed him by the chain, yanking him painfully upwards and against the wall.

“You dare to attack me?” Reyes inquired, his voice quiet and dangerous, indicating that what was coming next was not going to be easy or pleasant for Jack, far from it in fact. Gabriel wasn't playing anymore. Over the years, Jack had learned that the quiet, controlled rage was the worst thing possible.

The man took hold of his neck just above the collar, the sharp talons grazing over his arteries. One wrong move and he'd cut them easily so that the white haired man's blood would flood out and splatter all over the mercenary. He partly blocked Jack's airway, choking him, albeit much more gently than how the soldier did him.

“I told you to behave Jack...but it looks like all the years in command have made you incapable of following even the simplest order,” Reyes hissed darkly, bringing his face so close that the mask almost touched Jack's face once again, “You are such a bullheaded fool, an ungrateful piece of shit who has forgotten not to bite the hand that feeds you,” the mercenary continued.

“But you know, bad behavior can be corrected, and I know that I have to be cruel in order for you to learn any lessons Jack,” Reyes mused out loud, his metal taloned fingers pressing against Jack's ribs to see if they were broken. A pained groan that escaped Jack's lips suggested they were, “It is the only way anything goes into that thick skull of yours.”

“Maybe I should blind you?” Gabriel wondered out loud, bringing 2 fingers close to Jack's blue eyes, ready to push the sharp metal into his eye sockets. That made the ex strike commander freeze, “or maybe I should take just one to teach you a lesson? And if you misbehave again, I can take the other one as well. How does that sound?” Reyes continued, scratching Jack's cheek.

“But then again, I want to you to be able to see me as you grovel before me, begging for mercy, forgiveness and my touch like the broken wretch you are,” he laughed.

“I know, how about I cut your legs' tendons? That way you wouldn't be able to fight or run from me,” Reyes laughed, “There won't be Ziegler to help you heal...Or Ana with that biotic rifle of hers. Not that she would ever be able to help you anyway,” Gabriel taunted him and when he saw that the mention of their old friend got a strong reaction from Jack, he couldn't help but continue, “Oh sweet Ana...she always had your back, her body having rotted away somewhere, probably left in some unmarked grave to be eaten by wild dogs....poor Fareeha never got to know where her mother's body was left. All she knew was that you botched that mission.”

Jack stared into Reye's eyes that burned behind the mask, the suicidal part of him wanting to just lean in and yank his head so that the arteries would cut, to let Reyes try and stop the bleeding in vain.

Bringing up Ana was painful. She had been his dearest friend and most loyal companion...and she was dead because he had made a bad call. She had tried her all to help him end the relationship with Gabriel, to support him no matter what he did or how he acted around their friends, often times lashing at them. He had gotten her killed.

“That's right Jack, Ana died because of you,” the mercenary whispered, “You failed as a leader and lost us our friend. You should have stepped down and let me seize control of everything, but despite all your failures, you refuse to admit what a disappointment you were, insisting to continue as the Strike Commander.”

Jack grit his teeth when he felt Reyes' other leather gloved hand move down his chest and stomach, tracing those talon pointed fingers along his abs, only to caress his sensitive sides that had long cut marks left by Gabriel.

“I made you what you are Jack...I took you with me to the enhanced soldier program. You are nothing without me, and that is something you seemed to forget once you got to play the role of Strike Commander,” Gabriel growled against Jack's ear, only to take a firm hold of the chain below the collar and throw Jack from the wall and onto the hard cold floor, “It belonged to me, just like you do.”

_ Not again, not at a moment like this _ , the white haired soldier thought, desperation creeping into his mind as he tried to scramble up, but it was futile. Reyes took the few necessary steps over to him and kicked him onto his back, his heavy combat boot landing onto his stomach.

Reyes knelt down, letting his full body weight on Jack who tried to struggle and get from underneath his foot, but his attempts were rewarded with a scoff and Reyes slapping him hard across the face with the back of his hand, making the vigilante spit more blood onto the white floor beneath him. The masked man then sat on Jack's stomach and pulling out a syringe from one of his pockets.

The hypo was filled with clear liquid and the sight of it made the white haired man bare his teeth at Reyes.

“What, you going to poison me?” Jack hissed in pain as he coughed up some more blood.

“No, this is merely to help you understand that you are not the one in control, Morrison,” Reyes chuckled as he pulled the cap off the needle, flicking the glass few times with his fingers to make sure there was no air inside, “and never will be again.”

Naturally Jack tried to fight him by grabbing his hand when Gabriel tried to inject him with the drug, but the masked man merely scoffed in unamused manner and hit Jack across the face once more before taking hold of his head, pressing it against the floor. Jack let out a desperate growl, trying to thrash beneath Reyes who only enjoyed it. “Morrison...you are mine,” the masked man hissed, excitement starting to show in his voice as he jammed the needle into his prey's neck and injecting the chemical into his bloodstream when he was disoriented. When the needle was empty, he yanked it away and discarded it to the side, it having done its job.

The black clothed man let out a malicious chuckle when he saw Jack's eyes widened in terror the moment that sharp needle pierced his skin, able to feel what ever vile liquid the syringe held invade his body. At first he felt nothing and kept struggling, but soon he realized his body growing weaker and losing all strength.

“I will kill you...I swear...” Jack hissed through his gritted teeth when he realized that the syringe had held paralyzing agent inside it. Yet, despite the drug working, Jack's enhanced body kept fighting the poison in his system. He held his breath and tried to turn his head away when Reyes caressed his head, trailing his hands down his neck, shoulders and chest.

“This will only be about my pleasure now Jack. After that little stunt of yours, you aren't going to get to enjoy anything else than having me spill myself inside you,” Gabriel stated, his grip vice like as he removed his free hand to open the straps and belts of his outfit to release his already half hard cock. Apparently the strangling had only worked to excite him since he knew that he could disperse into thin air any moment he wanted to. He had simply let it go on until he had had enough.

“Your feeble attempts to kill me were pretty cute Jack, really got my blood rushing. You always were into the kinky stuff, weren’t you? Knowing exactly how to excite me,” Reyes taunted his old partner, rubbing himself against the pinned man who tried to fight him, but it was all futile, “I think it is only a fitting punishment that I get to use you to get off and you just are along for the ride.”

_ I refuse, I will not let you do this to me _ , Jack thought as he tried to reach up with his right hand to fight, to push Reyes off of him but the mercenary merely cocked his head all amused and took hold of his wrist, guiding his hand to touch his armored side.

“My, still able to resist the drug? I had forgotten how tenacious our resistance became after the program, but the dose is large enough to leave you defenseless. So If I were you, I'd stop fighting and just let it take hold of you...it will be easier that way,” Reyes whispered poisonously behind that mask.

“So, stop fighting it Jack....” Gabriel hissed when the white haired man still tried to fight the drug's effect, refusing to let it take hold of him. The masked man tightened his hold on his lover's head and pressed it against the floor painfully, “Or else I'll fracture your head against the floor...though it might be impossible with that thick skull of yours...but I tell you, Morrison, I'm willing to try. So just let it take hold of you and it will be over soon enough.”

The pressure and cruel threat made Jack stop resisting and finally let the drug take its effect, knowing that his old lover might very well do it to him. Jack’s hand slid off of Gabriel’s armor, and flopped on the floor, useless to fend the man off.

“Good boy, Jack, now you get to think what you've done as you just lie there unable to do anything while I use your body to sate my needs,” the sadistic man chuckled as he removed his hand from the younger man's head, “It's the only reason for you to exist, the only thing you are good for,” he continued as he got off Jack who could no longer move. The mercenary moved between Jack's legs.

_ I will kill you Reyes, I swear,  _ Jack thought as he lied on the cool floor completely powerless and weak, the whatever shreds of control he had taken from him by Gabriel,  _ I will avenge Winston and the rest and make sure you'll pay for every death you've caused. _ He could feel Gabriel take a firm hold of his waist and thigh, leaving long cuts into his flesh that started bleeding, coating the black gloves with metal attachments with the vigilante's blood.

“You have no idea how much power I have over you,” Reyes mused as he kept rubbing himself against the vigilante who felt disgusted to his core. He lifted Jack's legs up slightly, “The things I can and will do to you,” Gabriel continued, letting out a soft grunt as his need started to become unbearable.

“Damn your body is hot when it is displayed like this to me, Morrison,” Gabriel groaned and before long he was fully hard and ready to take him

Jack held his breath and grit his teeth with whatever strength he had left when Reyes positioned himself against his entrance. He managed to glance at his old lover, eyes burning with hate, a sign that he had not been defeated even if he had been stripped from all power.

The vigilante let out a pained grunt when Gabriel finally pushed inside him and there was nothing the make the act less unpleasant or painful for him.

Before long, the almost empty room echoed slightly with Reyes soft groans as he kept thrusting inside Morrison whose body was left with cuts from Reyes' talon attachments. The few times Reyes hit his prostate certainly sent jolts of pleasure through Jack's body, but the disgust, hate and pain, both physical and emotional he felt along with the effect of the paralyzing drug made sure he didn't find any enjoyment in this.

It was a cruel act to show him Reyes was in control, what would happen if he ever lashed out at him ever again. It didn’t mean he wouldn’t, but he would make sure that he could actually kill Reyes next time.

Reyes leaned over him, letting his body weight on top of Jack and with his broken ribs, it was agony. He closed his blue eyes when he felt the white mask press against the slope of his neck. He could hear and feel Reyes' hot breath against the mask, having clearly lost himself in the addictive carnal pleasure.

The fact that Reyes had not even bothered to take the mask off made this all the more worse. It was clear that Reaper and Reyes was really a same person....all the deaths caused by the mercenary had been his old lover.

With the control of his body taken away, Jack quickly found his sense of touch and hearing getting more focused and sharp, making him more aware of what was happening to his body. The feeling of Gabriel’s heavily clothed/armored form moving on top of his naked one, pressing him against the cool floor and the soft grunts of pleasure the mercenary let out made his skin crawl, making him feel filthy and defiled.

All Morrison could do was lie there on his back as Reyes used him, pulling the chain so that the collar around his neck tightened, yanking his head up and turn to his side where saw Winston's glasses. He was forced to look at them as Reyes raped his paralyzed body.

It felt like an eternity and Jack just wanted it to be over with, for Reyes to come inside him and leave him alone. Gabriel ran his hand across Jack's chest, sides and thighs, leaving long cuts that seeped blood.

_ Just get it over with. Come already, _ Jack found himself thinking as he just endured the humiliating experience to the best of his ability, not wanting to show weakness beneath Gabriel who picked up the pace....only to slow down again the prolong his pleasure. He was clearly getting everything out of this, wanting to humiliate and use Jack.

“You are mine, Jack,” Reyes grunted, as he thrust mercilessly into him. The mask hid whatever expression he was having, but the heavy breathing and slightly faltering voice indicated that he was close to his climax no matter how much he tried to prolong his pleasure, “Remember that, and maybe next time you'll get to experience a moment of pleasure with me...as I said earlier, me fucking you will be the only joy you will experience from now on.”

Finally, with a loud grunt of pleasure, Jack could feel Reyes come inside him, his stomach turning at the feeling of Gabriel filling him with his hot cum. He wanted to throw up. The feeling of Gabriel's white seed fill him was nothing new, but this...this felt as if he was defiled. Never before had Gabriel used him in such a painful and humiliating manner. His body was beaten, cut, bruised and used.

Gabriel had made sure that this was only about his perverted pleasure. Nothing about this could have been anything more than about Gabriel and what he wanted. The man always had just taken what he wanted, and to hell with the consequences.

“Damn Morrison, that was one of the best fucks you've given me,” the man taunted him, letting go of the chain so that the vigilante slumped back onto the floor, too emotionally drained to say anything to his ex lover, “maybe I should drug you more often.”

Jack breathed steadily, still unable to move but his eyes stared at Reyes with disgust who stared back at him, his heavy weight on top of Jack.

The masked mercenary chuckled softly, patting Jack's cheek with his hand that was coated in the Strike Commander's blood.

“The drug should wear off in 6 hours,” Reyes murmured and he pushed his bloodied fingers inside Jack's mouth, playing with the man's warm mouth and tongue, forcing Jack's mouth full with his own blood, “Plenty of time for you to think of what you've done and what I will do. And remember Jackie...Anything you can think up, I promise it will be much, much worse....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't they just get along?


	7. The Locked Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was really slow with this chapter. Thousand thanks again to my beta reader 0ldsoldiersneverdie over at Tumblr <3

 

 

Jack lied motionlessly on the cold white floor, listening to the annoying, albeit quiet buzzing sound of the lights and the soft, almost calming sounds of Reyes maintaining his gear. The sick taste of blood lingered on his tongue; its iron like flavor serving as a strong reminder of his own mortality. The countless cuts Gabriel had left on his body had started to heal thanks to his quick healing factor, but the they still ached and some would leave permanent scars on his body.

 _More marks of ownership,_ the white haired man scoffed angrily in his mind.

The dried up blood had turned dark, almost black and was flaking off his skin. The taste of blood in itself was not a foreign one, or even that disgusting to him, after all, he couldn't count the times his enemies or training partners had made him taste his own blood.

No, what made this disgusting was the way Gabriel was treating him, as if he was nothing more but a toy or a pet he had claimed. The mercenary loved all the pain, humiliation and misery he could put him through.

 _I can't believe I used to respect him,_ the old vigilante sighed in his mind. Fate had to hate him for everything to turn out like this, _what twist of fortune made our paths cross all those years ago._ Jack closed his eyes, recalling the fields of his childhood home, the peace and quiet and the warm wind. As wonderful as the image was, it offered little comfort in his current situation.

The way Reyes had taken his control away from him with the paralyzing agent, before using him to sate his own needs, told Jack that the ex Blackwatch leader was ready and capable of anything. He wouldn't shy away from using pain and violence to make his point clear and get what he wanted.

Back when they had still been in Overwatch, Reyes' actions had been restricted, but now that he didn't care for laws or consequences...he was a free man to do anything he wished.

The cuts in Jack's flesh were deep and his ribs were probably fractured from multiple points, yet the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional agony he felt over losing Winston and knowing that the same, or worse fate would await the rest. He was strong, oh yes, and in his years of service the vigilante had seen many hells of war, but still...to be like this, bound like an animal and taken against his will while constantly fearing for his friends' lives was torture. He wouldn't wish this to his worst enemy who just happened to be Reyes.

 _He is going to kill all those dear to me_ , Jack reminded as he turned his head slightly to the side to see Winston's glasses broken and forgotten, _If I don't think of something...find some way to get out of here, Gabriel will hurt others._

Reyes had no intentions of disposing of the ape's bloody glasses. Why would he since they served as a good reminder to Jack? If anything, he was going to surround the younger man with them.

 _I refuse to lose any more people to him_ , the vigilante grit his teeth, _I will get out of here and save them...and stop Gabri_ e _l, even if it takes my lif_ e, Jack thought as he just stared at the ceiling and the bright, blinding fluorescent lights that lacked any warmth. The hue was cold and reminded Morrison of a hospital or a research facility. All places that brought back only bad memories. All the people he had lost haunted him.

Jack had no idea how many hours had passed since Reyes had drugged him, but as time went by, he noticed that the control was slowly, but surely returning to him. He couldn't quite turn or get up just yet, but moving his head and arms slightly became possible.

Only now that he was forced to lie there, unable to do anything, did Jack realize just how famished he was. Prior to this, he had been so busy fighting Gabriel or just fighting to keep his consciousness that the creeping feeling of hunger had gone completely unnoticed. Being unable to move had given Jack more than enough time to explore and focus on his emotions and hunger.

 _He is ignoring me deliberately,_ the collared man hissed in his mind, _he probably loves to see me just endure the pain and hunger._

Even though it looked as if the older man was ignoring Jack, the ex Strike Commander knew that he was constantly watching and observing him, enjoying the sight of him being all defenseless and famished.

But the hunger was nothing compared to the feeling of thirst. An enhanced soldier like him and Reyes could go for a week without eating a single bite, but water was entirely different thing.

 _I'd kill for some water right now,_ Jack thought all amused and closed his eyes once more while trying to ignore the pain. The thirst was starting to become unbearable, his lips parched and chapped. He had forgotten how horrible feeling this was. It was a strong reminder that Reyes really did control everything.

If he forgot him here, or died during an attempt to assassinate one of his friends, this was how he was going to die. Not from hunger, but thirst. It was a horrible way to go.

 

Gabriel was in the room with him, but the older man had not paid any attention to him after drugging and using him, choosing to lose himself into his work. From the looks of it, Reyes going through whatever data he had gotten from Winston while tinkering with his gear.

To be truthful, Jack found himself appreciated the moment of silence, even if he was in pain and dying from thirst. After what Gabriel had done to him and his friends, the last thing the soldier wanted was to talk to him...but...he had a feeling he was soon forced to. Knowing Reyes, he wanted to hear his old lover beg for water.

Interestingly enough, Morrison had seen his old lover rest on the bed for a couple of hours before getting up. From the looks of it, Reyes still needed sleep even if he was...whatever he had become.

 _Good, that meant he could become vulnerable. All I have to do is abide my time and strike when he lowers his guard... I just need a good plan_ , Jack convinced himself as he let his blue eyes fixate on the broken black eyeglasses once more.

 _I still can't believe he is dead,_ Jack thought as he turned his head just enough to see the bloodied glasses some distance away from him, _Winston, I am going to make Gabriel pay for this. I will avenge you,_ the gray haired man promised himself.

If it wasn't for him, maybe the ape wouldn't be dead.

Jack closed his eyes and just focused on his breathing. It was painful, raspy, and his whole body hurt from the handling Reyes had given him. Some of the cuts would always stay with him as reminders of what had occurred...of who he belonged to. The room was eerily quiet with only Jack's pained breathing and the sounds of Reyes working and tinkering with his gear filling the room. Both were listening to each other, but neither had any desire to address the other.

Jack had never felt so isolated or vulnerable in his entire life. It felt absolutely insane how he could have trusted Reyes with his life during omnic crisis. It was hard to believe that all those years of trust and friendship had ended up like this.

 

Morrison listened closely to the way the metal parts clicked with each other as Gabriel assembled his weapons and equipment. It brought back memories, both good and painful ones.

Jack shifted on the floor and turned his head slightly to see Reyes sitting at his work desk, the shotguns on the table along with other parts from his outfit, the computer open and going through the data he had gotten from Winston. The dark skinned man was wearing t-shirt and the lower body from his Reaper outfit along with combat boots.

As Jack watched Reyes work, the collared man couldn't help but be reminded of the time he tried to end it all, his first attempt get away from Reyes and break up with him in hopes that things between them could still be mended.

Of course it had been a wistful dream and back then, he had not understood the full extent of Gabriel's cruelty, how he was a sociopath who lied and used people, seeing everyone else as means to advance in his own career.

Maybe on some level, Reyes had actually "loved" him, well more like formed a sort of attachment before Jack had become a liability to him. Only when the older man's path to power had come to a halt due to Jack getting the much desired position as Overwatch's strike commander, had he turned vicious and even more manipulative. He had wanted to get rid of him as the Strike commander...but had refused to let him outright go. No, Reyes had wanted to put him back into his place, beneath him.

The bitter taste in his mouth mixed with iron made Jack grit his teeth and a part of him wished he had never met Reyes. That he had ignored him back in the military days...but Gabriel had been so charming and wonderful to him, wrapping him around his little finger. Never letting go.

 

* * *

 

_Jack took a deep breath as he made his way through the rooms in the HQ's section that belonged pretty much completely to the Blackwatch unit. These days, Morrison barely had any interest or reason to visit Gabriel while on work, but before things had gone bad between them, the blond commander had been a regular sight around these parts._

_Some members even rumored that the Commander sometimes tried to come up with excuses to visit Gabriel when he wasn't swamped with work._

_It was past midnight already and majority of the crew had logged off the network and gone home. The few paper workers who powered through the late hours with the help of coffee and energy drinks, gave Jack a surprised looks before doing hasty gestures to acknowledge him._

_The commander merely raised his hand to greet them and to tell them to relax has he hurried through the rooms and corridors. He had to get this done fast, else he feared he'd chicken out._ _The feelings of dread and suspense he felt over this were things he had not experienced in a long while._

_I'd pick any battle against the omnics over this, Jack found himself thinking._

_Over the two decades, he and Gabriel had learned each other's daily routines pretty well and the Wednesday night was one his lover spent maintaining his gear in peace and quiet, making sure everything was in order. It was unnecessary really with the staff taking care of everything, but Reyes had told Jack that the only person he trusted in keeping his gear in working order was himself._

_What was that he told me back in the day, Jack wondered. listening how his steps echoed ominously in the dimly lit corridor, “if my gun jams because of someone who fails to do their job, I want to live long enough to kill them myself,”_

_Figures, Reyes had always had a strong survival instinct, Jack scoffed as he passed yet another set of automatic doors. During times like Omnic crisis when a working gun could save your life, it was only natural to want things to work without surprises. He had learned that lesson a hard way when his rifle had jammed and Reyes had saved him._

_As he made his way closer to the center of the Blackwatch section, Jack could feel his heart beat elevate. As the number of people diminished the closer he got to the armory, the less sure he became of his plan to break up with Reyes. If he was discreet, he wouldn't do this to Gabriel in the HQ, even if they were alone in the armory, but the mere idea of meeting him alone in Reyes' or his own home made Jack's skin crawl._

_He knew, that inviting his lover over would only lead to something he wouldn't want...or would but it would be all wrong and depraved. And the most horrible thing was that he'd love it...and Reyes knew it. The amount of verbal and emotional abuse that man could usher onto him was disgusting and Jack had no intentions of giving him any more ammunition._

_This had to end so that whatever shred of friendship remained could be saved and before he did any serious damage to his own career due to Gabriel's poisonous words and provocations._

_However, to Morrison surprise, he noticed someone by a vending machine when he was passing through the corridor. The person was browsing through a holographic selection of the drinks and snacks while talking his mind out loud. There was only one person in the whole Overwatch who dressed that obnoxiously._

“ _Well, I don't usually settle for tea, but Amari said this is good, I just might have to give it a try,” the young man murmured with a soft laugh as he pressed a button and grabbed the steaming hot cup with his metal arm, “Captain never has a bad taste when it comes to food.”_

_Jack couldn't help but smile a bit as the man with somewhat shaggy brown hair blew the steam from the cup, sipping the drink softly with a “not bad,” expression on his face. The Blackwatch agent had not noticed him._

“ _McCree”, Jack greeted the young man who quickly straightened his posture when he heard the Strike Commander himself address him, almost spilling his tea. The smirk on his lips and relaxed demeanor gave away that he was not entirely serious and Jack didn't really mind. He liked and respected McCree and had known him for years. Even though the kid had had a bumpy road, the cheeky Deadlock Gang member had grown into a proper man with his heart in the right place, even if he did not always manage to follow the rules._

_Maybe that's why he got chosen into Blackwatch. McCree never was much for rules anyways._

_Well, he gets things done, Jack thought, respect the man, not his rank._

“ _Sir,” the brunette man greeted him and Jack raised his hand slightly, “at ease, Jesse, I'm not working right now, I just need to share few words with Gabriel,” the blond man with some gray around his temples said and McCree raised his brow at him, “is he in the armory?” Jack inquired and Jesse glanced down at his drink and back to his superior, taking a long ponderous and noisy sip, clearly drawing the moment out as he considered his reply._

_Yup, he still knows how to get on my nerves, Jack thought as he stared at the younger man, starting to get impatient._

“ _I heard what happened in the cafeteria, you aren't going to attack him, are you?” McCree asked and Jack had to grit his teeth, “hey, I don't blame you Morrison, I've seen how it is between you guys right now, can't be easy. I mean, I myself want to punch Commander Reyes every now and then,” McCree said with a smile and took another long sip, “But please do not tell him that.”_

“ _I cannot make any promises, McCree, but I'll try to keep things from exploding between us, and be discreet,” Jack sighed and the tired look in his blue eyes made the younger man blink a couple of times. Then, he seemed to understand something and glanced Jack up and down few times, as if realizing why the commander was going to meet Reyes here and this hour. Jesse scratched the back of his neck with his real arm absentmindedly,_

“ _Well I guess I should get going, I was just finishing some paperwork anyways. If I don't get it done tonight, Commander Reyes is going to make my day a hell tomorrow, “ the hat wearing man laughed and glanced at the door leading towards the armory, “I think I'm the last one here besides Commander Reyes, so there is no danger of bystanders seeing you guys' ugly sides.”_

“ _Thanks McCree, see you around,” Jack muttered as he passed Jesse who hesitated for a moment._

“ _Commander, you know, if you'd like to grab a beer or two some time, I'm game,” McCree said, making Jack stop on the spot,”could do you good to wind down a bit every now and then, I've heard you are swamped with work these days and with all the anti Overwatch bullshit going around, it can't be easy.”_

 

_The middle aged commander turned to look at the younger man who was grinning at him. McCree really knew how to cheer people up,_

“ _You know, I'd like that Jesse. At times it feels like I don't know anyone from Blackwatch unit anymore” the blond replied and watched how Jesse waved at him before turning around and heading towards the exit, leaving Jack alone in the corridor._

_It was impossible for someone in his position to know everyone, but somehow, it felt like he had no idea who worked in Blackwatch these days or what they did....sure he knew what operations went on but still, did he really know everything?_

 

_I have to do this, Jack thought as he stopped behind the final door to the armory, not sure if he was ready to face Reyes after the cafeteria incident. The tale about how he had assaulted Gabriel in the middle of the busy public place had spread like wildfire among the staff and the recruits no longer looked at him the same way they had before; even his friends now eyed him with worry and suspicion._

_Ana and McCree were probably the only people who suspected that it was partly Gabriel's fault, that he had provoked him, but that didn't give him the right to outright attack his lover._

_Reyes of course acted like nothing had happened, like he was not in anyway responsible for what had occurred between them. He smiled and laughed with the rest of their friends, winning everyone to his side with the natural charm and charisma he had. During the past few weeks, Jack had felt like...he was being left outside everything, slowly being isolated from his friends._

_If we want to save our friendship, I have to end this. Maybe then he wouldn't be so toxic, Jack reasoned, Reyes will just keep taking his frustration and anger out on me if I don't create some distance between us._

_Gabriel seemed to get worse every passing week and the few last ones had been the worst._

_Jack braced himself and ran his card through the reader to open the heavy metal doors that made sure nothing got in or out without authorization. The armory's main room was circle shaped with computers and work desks littered on the floor. The weapons and gear itself were stored in rooms attached to this one_

_The blond man's gaze immediately fixated on the person tinkering with his gear at one of the working stations. The bearded man was wearing the more casual version of his combat gear with only the pants, boots and hoodie with some armor over it._

_For a moment, the Blackwatch leader simply ignored the Commander while assembling his gun, only to lift his gaze up from his work when he heard the person take few steps closer towards him, but immediately resumed his work when he saw that it was Jack._

_"Thought you to be McCree,” the older man stated as he checked his pistol's sight, “you don't usually venture down here at this hour, Jack...not anymore at least," the bearded man continued with a small, mocking smile playing on his lips. Satisfied with his work on the weapon, the Blackwatch leader finished his work on the small handgun by assembling it fast, every piece cleaned and maintained, “you used to meet me here quite often. Do you want me to remind you why?”_

_Jack braced himself mentally for the coming storm as Reyes set aside the items on the table, leaning slightly forward,_

“ _Listen now Gabriel I'm here to...”the blond started, but was cut off by Reyes who let out a soft chuckle, as if he couldn't care less about what his lover wanted to tell him._

_"You must want it really bad," the older man mused, sounding somewhat smug, clearly hinting that Jack was there only for a quick fuck and nothing more. It made the blond's blood boil,_

“ _my, you are all tense Morrison, are you really that excited? I didn't know just how depraved you are, craving for me to have you here in public...even if everyone has gone home. I guess there is still a chance of McCree catching us, but I bet that kid would just want in...that little bastard has been fawning over you for ages.”_

“ _Shut up, Reyes, I have no time for this,” The blond with some grey around his temples growled at his lover who merely leered at him, his eyes filled with lust and malice._

“ _When you used venture here at this hour, you wanted me to push you against the table or...at least that's the way things always turn out," Reyes replied sinisterly”, his tone toxic and antagonistic._

_Jack wanted to shudder as his lover's dark eyes bored into his blue ones, they had a predatory and dangerous look to them and the younger man couldn't help but wonder how this was going to turn out._

“ _Tell me Jack, did you run into McCree on your way here?” Reyes asked all pleasantly, making Jack eye him suspiciously with narrowed eyes,_

“ _I might have,” He admitted and his soon to be ex-lover's leer became cruel and smug,_

“ _Did you let him fuck you on your way here?” Gabriel asked to Jack's shock, “I've seen the way McCree eyes you, Morrison...he wants a piece of you just like everyone, not that I can blame them with the way you act so high and mighty all the times. Everyone wants to see the Overwatch's poster boy in their bed, pleading for mercy and to be sated...but I think we both know nothing can sate you.”_

_Jack's clenched his hands into fists so hard that his knuckles turned white as he tried to keep his temper in check._

_Gabriel wants me to lose control, the commander reminded himself, not wanting to be manipulated by Gabriel._

“ _You might feign being a valiant strike commander but my men and I can sense weakness, Jack...” Reyes purred, clearly loving the sight of his lover trying to remain in control of his emotions, “you are weak and McCree, along with everyone else will prey upon you. They want to see you beg the way you did with me that night...the way you desperately begged me to touch you with my foot.”_

 

“ _Taunt me all you want, Gabriel, I won't lose control again,” Jack snapped at the bearded man who looked unamused._

_Morrison took a moment to calm himself down before addressing Gabriel who was watching him like a hawk, waiting for a perfect chance to make his move,_

_"I came here to discuss something with you," Jack started as he approached Reyes who just raised his brow at him._

_"Discuss something with me?" The bearded man thought out loud, as if considering Jack's words, only to shake his head with a soft chuckle, as if what Morrison had said was absurd, "You think you can just talk with me when you still haven't apologized for that cafeteria incident?” the darker skinned man inquired maliciously, his eyes fixating on Morrison's, with clear lust burning in them,_

_”I think I know a good way for you to apologize...why don't you get underneath this desk and make me feel good while I finish my work? If you are really good, I might reward you...then we'd be good.”_

 

_"Go to hell Gabriel, I came here to talk, well, to be honest, to tell you one goddamn thing," Jack snapped when he reached Reyes who had finally gotten up from his chair and walked around the table, now leaning against it with a confident and smug look on his face. He looked as if nothing Jack could do or say would harm him._

_"Well?" the bearded man asked coldly from his lover who was seething, “I'm waiting.”_

_"It is over," Jack managed to finally say after a moment of silence, part of him wanting to take those words back the moment they left his lips, but the blond knew that this was the right thing to do._

_Reyes raised his brows with somewhat surprised expression, "hmm?" he asked and tilted his head slightly to the side, as if evaluating Jack; studying his body language and behavior to see whether he was serious or not._

_Morrison grit his teeth and could feel his head starting to hurt. Reyes wasn't taking him seriously at at all,_

_"I said it is over between us, Gabriel. After what you've done and how you have treated me for months...this just can't work or continue! We are through!" Jack growled and he had never felt this betrayed in his life, “ I don't know what the hell has gotten into you during these past few months but I refuse to endure this any longer. You seriously need therapy,” the blond finished with blazing look in those blue eyes of his._

_Reyes remained silent and merely eyed Jack up and down with serious and somehow ruthless look on his face, clearly resisting the urge to just sneer at his now ex lover and friend._

_"Is that so?" He mused quietly, voice barely more than a whisper. But, just when Morrison was about yo say something, Reyes let out a chuckle, his white teeth showing, “I see.” The way Gabriel's laugh echoed in the empty armory made the whole place feel eerie and ominous._

_"You know Jack, it is actually pretty cute how high and valiant opinion you have of yourself," Reyes started as he stopped leaning against the desk and straightened his back. Morrison's expression was cold as he stared at the bearded man who was leering at him in mocking and demeaning manner, as if what had just said was the stupidest thing he had ever heard._

_"Do you really think you can just end this and walk away from me, Jack? Are you really that stupid?" The darker skinned inquired and Jack wanted to snap at him, to punch Reyes into his smug face...but he knew violence was only going to tarnish his name further and give Gabriel exactly what he wanted._

_"I'm doing this to save whatever there is left of our friendship, Gabriel," the commander said coldly, trying to keep his calm and not get provoked by Reyes' toxic words, "look, they offered me the Strike Commander's position and I took it because they believed me to be the best fit,” Jack sighed, wishing to defuse the explosive situation between him and the older man, “and I would take up the responsibility again without a moment of hesitation," Morrison continued, his expression calm and stoic._

_He could be sure Gabriel's eyes flashed with cold and silent rage,_

_“But, no matter how strongly you feel about it Reyes, you have no right to take it out on me. I know you disagree with many things I do and the way I lead Overwatch, but humiliating and sabotaging my career the way you've tried is above anything I'm willing to endure," Jack continued, the words just spilling from his mouth._

_Reyes remained silent and watched Jack with that predatory look in his eyes, but oddly enough, he was completely relaxed and and still confident, as if he was in full control of the situation. It was as if Jack's words had not phased him in any way._

_"Are we clear Reyes? This, our relationship will continue as professional one from now on," Jack demanded coldly, but knew that he was on thin ice here._

_His body and mind oftentimes still ached for Gabriel's touch and caress and their long and heated history together made him crave for his lover's intoxicating touch. His only hope was that this act would mend their broken and dysfunctional relationship to the point he would still be able to call him a friend._

_Perhaps one day, we will both see this time as just one bad nightmare, Jack sighed in his mind, and who knows, maybe this eventually will strengthen our bond. It is something we survived through._

_"You know Jack, you never cease to amaze me by just how much control and power you think you have," the darker skinned man said neutrally before shrugging with a smug look in his dark eyes, "that you think, that you can just end "_ **_this_ ** _"," Reyes almost purred as he closed the distance between them with few steps. He grasped Jack's shoulder firmly, only for the blond to yank himself from his touch. The tension between them was thick and volatile. One wrong move or word and the scene from the cafeteria would occur again, but this time it might be Gabriel strangling the life out of him._

_"I said, it is over between us, Gabriel. I expect you to be able to act civil and do your job properly after this," The blond growled, turning on his heels and marching towards the doors, “We are through.”_

Unnoticed to him, Gabriel just sighed and closed his eyes, searching his pocket for his personal data device and punched in few codes before Jack could reach the heavy automatic doors. 

_Morrison scoffed angrily as he ran his key card through the reader next to the metal doors. It was done, he had managed to break up with Gabriel without any sort of an incident._

_Just like before, the blond commander expected the panel to flash a green light at him and the doors to open without any problems, but much to his surprise and maybe even terror, the horrible sound of denial buzz was heard and words “Access denied, Credentials not approved,” appeared on the holo screen._

_But...but this is impossible, Jack thought in disbelief and ran his ID through the reader again with the same result. Not once in his life as a Strike Commander had any door denied access to him._

_What ever Reyes had done had made the system reject his high security ID. Morrison could feel the anger starting to get the better of him, it was bubbling through his veins and making his blood boil._

 

“ _Looks like you don't have the needed clearances,” Reyes stated, clearly enjoying the situation and the way he could control Jack. The blond turned to face Reyes who was once more leaning against the table, hands grasping the edge, “how unfortunate,” the man continued, loving how the other man was trapped with him._

_Jack's blue eyes narrowed dangerously as he stood in front of the door leading out of the armory, “unlock the damn door now, Gabriel, I have no time nor interest for this,” the demanded from his ex lover. He absolutely hated the idea of being locked in the same room with Reyes._

_Morrison's sharp blue eyes followed Gabriel's hand when he reached into his pocket to pull out a blue card, holding it in a teasing manner between two fingers._

“ _You are going to need this Jack if you want to leave,” Gabriel whispered in mocking and malicious tone,, his dark eyes half-lidded._

_Jack marched over to his now ex-lover and held his hand, “hand it over,. I have no time for your shit Gabriel, we are through. I expect you to do your job professionally, but I swear I will have you suspended if you can't do that,” the Strike Commander snapped coldly at the other man whose smug smirk didn't fade one bit, if anything, it only widened._

“ _You know Morrison, usually lover's give at least one last good bye kiss before they part ways,” he purred._

_Jack didn't like the way Reyes was acting one bit and he was clearly up to something._

“ _Maybe in the movies, but this is real life, Gabriel...So...Hand. It. Over,” Jack hissed but his reaction simply made Reyes laugh softly, his dark eyes narrowed and fixated on him._

“ _No,” he replied simply, making Jack's blue eyes widen slightly in disbelief, “you give something to me, and I'll give something to you in return, that's how the world works,” Reyes stated softly, loving the conflicted and angry look on the blond's face, “I know things are strained, but for old times' sake,” the older man persuaded Jack who just wanted to leave the armory and the bearded man behind._

_God I need few days off just so that I can sort my thoughts, Jack hissed in his mind, wanting to punch Gabriel into his smug face, I can't handle all this._

_The blond took a deep breath to calm himself down and take control back._

_Fine, if that means I can put all this behind and start fresh, I'll do it, Jack thought, wishing to just get this over with. It could very well take years and maybe a small part of him would never forgive Gabriel for what he had done, the way he had humiliated and almost destroyed his career, but maybe eventually they could be proper friends again._

“ _Fine, for one last time,” Jack finally gave in, giving into Gabriel's demands._

_The Blackwatch commander watched with gleaming eyes as Jack leaned in and pressed his lips against his._

_The armory was dead silent and Morrison found himself closing his eyes as he kissed the man who had been his lover for so many years. He tried to remember the better times when a moments like this were wonderful and a moment of relief from all the terrors of war._

_However, when the Strike Commander could feel Reyes hands travel up and down his back, descending dangerously close to his rear, he tried to pull from the kiss, but Reyes only deepened it, suddenly biting Jack's lip roughly and pushing one leg between his to spread them slightly. Even though it lasted only for few seconds, Reyes made sure to rub his leg against Jack's package in tempting and persuading manner. Shamefully enough, for a flash of a moment, Jack was excited and tempted to let things proceed._

“ _That's enough!” Jack hissed and pulled back from the kiss. Taking few steps back as well.. His lip hurt but thankfully it didn't bleed. Last thing he wanted was Ana to ask questions or tease him together with Angela and McCree._

“ _Touchy,” Gabriel chuckled, his eyes reflecting the malice and spite, “don't deny you didn't like it, that redness on your face is a proof enough,” the bearded man continued, leaning against the table once more completely relaxed, “Maybe you want something more...don't be afraid to ask Jack, I know you want it. Lets just continue that and I'll let you leave when you are sated.”_

_Jack wiped his mouth and felt his lips with 2 fingers to make sure they didn't bleed. His blue eyes then fixated on the other Commander who was eying him calmly, like a demon waiting for him to act. He was like an incubus of some sort..._

“ _Now hand me that damn key-card, you got what you wanted,” Jack growled, he had enough of Reyes' mockery and games. Gabriel held the card up, clearly waiting for Jack to take it._

“ _Well, get it if you can,” Reyes mocked Jack, “Surely a Strike Commander can pick a simple key card,” he mocked, “or do you need a secretary for that too?”_

_Jack had had enough. “Go to hell Reyes,” he grunted and attempted to snatch it from Gabriel's hand._

_But, the moment Jack attempted to reach the card, Reyes took hold of his arm in a vice like grip and before Morrison had any time to act or counter the attack, Reyes had swung him around and forced against the work desk painfully. The Strike Commander let out a grunt of pain when his face hit the cold metal, the impact making him taste iron in his mouth. Reyes twisted his arm painfully, keeping him under his control._

“ _Idiot,” Reyes hissed victoriously as he pressed his toned and muscular body against Jack's back, pinning him effectively against the table , “You never learn that I'm better than you in this...there is no way you could win in a fair fight,” the bearded man almost purred, loving the discomfort his lover was in. Gabriel had always had more muscle and beat him when it came to close combat._

“ _Get off me!” Jack growled and thrashed wildly beneath the older man who kept him easily apprehended, twisting the commander's arm into a painful position when Morrison tried to get up._

“ _I don't think I will, Jack...you need to be taught a small lesson about who you belong to,” Reyes whispered against the blond's ear, drawing a soft gasp from Jack when his teeth grazed over his ear, “you are so full of yourself Morrison, always so perfect and incapable of making mistakes. You think you are so much better than the rest of us,” Reyes continued and Jack could hear how excited he was, “when you are nothing but a puppet who gets things by spreading his legs to his superiors.” The strike commander could feel his heartbeat elevate...he had a guess where this was leading._

_He grit his teeth, “Isn't that the same way with you, Gabe? I'm pretty sure you've always sucked up to anyone who has dangled a promotion in front of your eyes,” Jack snapped as he started to loose control, “you know, sometimes it does feel like the word “strike commander” makes you spread your legs.”_

_That comment made Reyes' eyes narrow and his grin became somewhat forced, the side of his mouth twitching._

“ _You ungrateful little shit...” Reyes growled, pressing Jack's head violently against the metal surface, “if it wasn't for me, you'd be stuck as a farm boy, probably whoring yourself to random strangers to sate yourself,” the older man scoffed, his free hand finding Jack's throat to squeeze it slightly to block his flow of air, “as if anyone but me could sate you. You owe everything to me.”_

“ _I..I owe you nothing,” Jack found himself hissing, feeling sick to his core when he could feel Gabriel get excited._

“ _Oh?” Gabriel mused and let go of Jack's throat and instead moved his right hand to caress his lower stomach through the cloth, only trace his warm hand downwards towards Jack's crotch, “on the contrary Jack, I took you with me into the enhanced soldier program, saved your life more than once during the Omnic Crisis and most importantly, took you to the top with me,” Reyes purred and let his hand caress Jack's package for a moment. The Blackwatch commander couldn't help but chuckle sinisterly when he felt a shiver of excitement run through Jack's body._

 _The blond struggled beneath him so deliciously and it only served to excite Reyes further. During their years together, they had experienced wonderful nights together, some gentle, some rough...some rough_ **_and_ ** _kinky, but he had to admit that having Jack struggle beneath him like this was so...exhilarating and intoxicating. What made it even better was that he knew the blond to be torn and that a part of him loved him was addicted to his touch. It made this all so much better._

“ _You are filth Jack, choosing to betray me like that recruit betrayed you all those years ago...you are no better than him,” Gabriel continued dangerously and could feel Jack freeze beneath him._

“ _I'm not like him, this is different,” the blond growled, closing his eyes and swallowing when he felt Gabriel's dexterous fingers unbuckle his belt and open the zipper of his pants teasingly slowly. At this moment, he really hated his body that was starting to react to Gabriel's touch. The heat he felt and the need to be touched was frustrating._

“ _Yeah, this is different alright,” Reyes whispered in a low and dangerous tone and made the blond man suck in his breath when his hand slipped inside Jack's underwear to touch the blond's cock, “ because I'm not going to let you leave me,” Reyes breathed heavily against Jack's ear, his excitement evident, if you think I'll just let you walk away from me, to let you whore yourself to someone else, you are sadly mistaken. I own you Morrison, I made you into what you are,” Gabriel whispered and bit Jack's ear roughly as his fingers wrapped around Jack's limp cock, stroking it slowly into arousal. They had all the time and one way or another, he was going to make Jack cry out in pleasure,_

_“and I don't let my creations leave.”_

_Jack closed his eyes and swallowed. He didn't want this, yet Gabriel's warm hand felt so good and wrong at the same time and a small part of him just wanted the darker haired man to stroke him more. It was a corruptive desire and should he succumb...Reyes would probably be even more horrible to him._

“ _You don't own me Gabriel. We were friends and lovers. I don't know what's gotten into you over the past few years, but this has to stop!” Jack growled, wishing that things had not turned out this way...and that he wouldn't get turned on by this._

_Gabriel grinned as he pinned Jack against the metal table, his hand feeling the commander's inner thigh sensuously before resuming to stroke him, thumb running across the crown as Jack started to get hard against his will, “Stop it Gabriel,” Jack demanded breathlessly, voice stern even if his struggling weakened. The aging Commander bit his tongue slightly as he tried to calm and steady his breathing, not wanting let his friend hear him pant._

“ _Is that so?” Gabriel mused, his hand squeezing Jack's cock almost painfully hard to draw out a grunt from the man beneath him, “seems like you are enjoying this...you always end up craving for my touch,” Reyes whispered against Jack's ear, his tone cruel and smug. “I bet you've fantasized about me doing this to you this whole day,” Gabriel taunted him with a sneer as he slowly but surely worked Jack into arousal, “you are so hard already that it must be painful,” the man continued maliciously, his dexterous fingers teasing the crown of Jack's shaft._

_The room went completely quiet since Jack was too shocked to talk or protest. The stillness and silence of the room was slowly pierced by the involuntary grunts and gasps of pleasure the pinned man tried to keep inside. His breathing got heavier with each slow stroke from Gabriel and it felt like they were at it for a good time._

_Reyes was not in a hurry and took his time teasing and tormenting Jack, nailing in the humiliation and self loathing the younger man had to feel. The armory had been sealed off from the rest of the complex as long as Reyes wanted...no one would find them here and he was going to make sure Jack would cry out his name in pleasure before letting him leave_

“ _You might not remember the truths and facts of our relationship but your body certainly does,” Gabriel mocked the slightly younger man who was now gasping and breathing heavily in both pain and pleasure, clearly resisting the urge to thrust into Gabriel's hand to increase the friction. His arm hurt in Reyes' vice like grip and the uncomfortable position it was in, but the pan only added to the pleasure his lover's warm hand gave him. It made him focus on the hand movement and squeeze he got._

_The Strike Commander closed his eyes, feeling the cool metal surface press against his skin. Each passing moment his breathing got heavier and the gasps escaping his lips got more frequent. It felt so good that he just wanted to let go and give in._

“ _That's right Jack,” Reyes laughed, “no matter how much you think you don't need me, or how you can get away from me...that you don't belong to me, the sad truth is that I own every inch of your body,” the bearded man said smugly, rewarding the soft grunt of pleasure with delicious squeeze that made Jack arch his back slightly._

_Reyes removed his hand and Jack almost let out a whine of protest. The lack of touch felt frustrating and reminded him that Gabriel was in control. The blond soldier could hear Gabe opening his belt and before he knew it, the Blackwatch leader had pushed blue uniform's pants down._

_Jack grit his teeth. All he could feel was shame and disgust, but also desire and desperate need. He loathed what Reyes was doing to him, yet, a small part of him couldn't help but get excited and long for Gabriel...his body still craved for his lover's touch. He was addicted and that primal part of him wanted to just sate his need with Reyes._

“ _I don't want this,” Jack hissed and tried to get from beneath Gabriel with poor results, “this could be labeled as rape, you know,” Jack continued quietly, a part of him hoping that the older man would stop, yet...a bigger part told him to just enjoy this one last time. A shiver of excitement, disgust, hate...and lust ran down Jack's spine when he felt Reyes let more of his weight on him, his hard cock rubbing against his entrance._

_The older man's laughter echoed slightly in the armory and he bit Jack hard into neck to leave a burning red mark._

“ _Rape? I beg to differ. You are clearly enjoying this, Jack. Like always, you can't wait to have me fuck you senseless,” Reyes whispered dangerously, his lips twisting into a nasty grin, “besides...I don't think the great Strike Commander Morrison can be raped...oh no, that is simply an impossibility,” Gabriel purred while slowly rubbing against Jack,_

_“you'll keep quiet no matter what I do to you. What would the world think if the great strike commander blamed his friend and the leader of Blackwatch of such a thing? Besides, we are lovers...all I could say is that you love it rough. It'll be your word against mine...and considering our positions and history, I could very easily turn it against you Jack....” Reyes hissed and pushed himself inside the younger man, making the blond man cry out in surprise, disgust, excitement and pleasure ._

_Gabriel's word were so cruel and hurt, yet he needed this, needed to let all frustration out of his system. He craved the dopamine rush a powerful climax would give him._

_The fingers in Jack's free hand pressed against the smooth surface of the cold metal table as Reyes started thrusting into him, each thrust swift and rough. The blond man hated his body and felt like it was betraying him. Gabriel's hand had found his hard cock once more and was stroking it agonizingly slowly while angling his thrust so that he'd hit that bunch of nerves inside Jack to make the younger male gasp and writhe on the table._

“ _Stop...” Jack growled, but his weak protest ended in a loud gasps and grunts of pleasure that had become frequent and Morrison couldn't keep them down anymore._

“ _I can do this to you, Jack...and you'll keep quiet like a good boy scout you are. After all your reputation, friendships and future are at stake. Would Ana look at you the same way ever again?” Reyes panted as the pleasure start to get to him, his thrusts becoming more swift and merciless. The bearded man leered at the blond beneath him and squeezed Jack's cock hard, wanting to feel him come into his hand._

_Morrison wanted to growl at Reyes, to tell him to go to hell, but each time the older man pushed his cock inside him, he hit that lovely bunch of nerves inside him that made Jack jolt and groan out in pleasure. The constant stimuli left him breathless and unable, nay, unwilling to do anything else but enjoy the ecstasy that felt so wrong and right at the same time._

_Gabriel started kissing the mark he had left on Jack's neck, the pre making his thrusts all the more pleasurable for him and his partner. Some of the clear fluid leaking out of Jack who was writhing on the desk, eyes somewhat cloudy from the pleasure and shame he felt._

“ _That's it Morrison..” Gabriel whispered when Jack's body jolted slightly in pleasure, his fighting dying slowly down as he gave up, “I can do whatever I want to you...even if you walk away from me. If you tell about this, you'll only hurt yourself, isn't that right?” Reyes taunted, “I lifted you up and I can just as easily destroy your career and life...but just so that you know, even if I do that, I will not let you walk away from me.”_

_The pleasure built slowly but surely and the two men said nothing. Jack's panting, grunts and gasps grew louder, the pleasure overwhelming his rational mind._

_With few final thrusts Reyes came inside Jack, and the blond could feel the warm fluid inside him like so many times before. As he came, Reyes stroked and squeezed his cock hard, bringing him as well to and orgasm. The mixed stimuli from Gabriel's stroking and thrusts had made Jack lose himself to the pleasure and his orgasm was one of the strongest ones ever. With a loud groan of pleasure and desperation he came into his friend's hand, some of the white fluid landing onto the floor._

_As the pale man slowly came down from the cloud nine, the feeling of pleasure, lethargy were pushed aside by the soul crushing and devastating emotion of self loath and disgust. Feeling Reyes spill his warm cum inside him made Jack feel filthy both on physical and emotional level._

_He had meant to break up with him, and instead, he had ended up pinned against the cold table and taken by Gabriel who kept verbally abusing him._

_Never before had Reyes been this cruel to him...sure he had drugged him with aphrodisiacs that could be labeled as drugs and humiliated him in many ways. But this...this was just cruel, Reyes had only wanted pleasure from him and to torment him in order to make a point clear._

_One thing Gabriel was right about was that he couldn't tell about this to anyone. It would mean the end of his and Gabe's careers and the scandal could very well destroy Overwatch and what it stood for. Everyone would suffer because of him if he accused Reyes of raping him and...doing all the other stuff to him as well._

_Gabriel was a charmer and had charisma. They'd burn the whole organization down around them if one of them brought this up in public._

_I have to endure this. I cannot let Overwatch burn because of us...if I bring this to public, everything I and my friends have worked to achieve will be for nothing._

“ _You are mine Jack...and you better remember that,” Reyes hissed breathlessly against his ear as he too recovered from the intense orgasm. He then let go of Jack's arm and pulled himself out of the blond, only to wipe his hand clean into Jack's coat's hem before fixing his own uniform. Just when Jack was about to push himself up from the table, Reyes grabbed him by the collar of his long blue coat and yanked him off, pushing him ungracefully onto the floor._

_“Clean this mess and get the fuck out of my armory,” Reyes hissed and dropped the key card onto the floor next to Jack's head before heading for the door._

“ _You need fucking help Gabriel,” Jack yelled at his ex lover as he pushed himself up but the bearded man merely sneered at him, running his own card through the reader._

“ _See you tomorrow. I expect you to be able to perform your job like a professional...even if you can't walk properly,” Reyes chuckled before leaving the blond man alone in the armory._

 

* * *

 

Jack was pulled from his memories when he heard a sound of a metal shell hitting and bouncing off the floor. The graying man turned his head to see the cylinder object rolling towards him. Reyes let out a couple of curse words as he turned slightly on the chair, trying to see where the metal object had rolled; only to notice Jack eying him with surprised and defiant look in his blue eyes.

“You can move?...good, I was getting bored with this,” the older man scoffed as he stood up, leaving his gear and tools there on the table and the computer to run through the data. Jack's blue eyes fixated on Reyes as he approached him and the whole thing reminded the vigilante of a cat playing with an injured mouse,

“Looks like I really did a number on your body, even if most of these are superficial,” Reyes chuckled maliciously as he eyed his work, “but, I'm sure few will stay on you as a reminder,” the darker skinned man finished, his tone exhilarated.

The ex Strike commander watched quietly as the darker skinned man towered over him, those red and black eyes gleaming.

“Now, lets see,” Gabriel muttered as he leaned down to examine Jack's wounds, chuckling slightly when his still weak and vulnerable prisoner tried to strike at him.

The ex Blackwatch leader felt his prisoner's chest, pressing the ribs with his fingers. The loud grunt of pain from the collared man was indication enough that they indeed were broken. The bearded man's eyes fixated on Jack's blue ones before pressing his strong and dexterous fingers once more to get the same reaction, even if Jack tried to keep his pained grunt down,

“First I fix your shoulder and now I need to do something about these,” Gabriel taunted Jack as he pulled yet another syringe from one of his pockets and took the cap off.

“Don't you dare you sick..” Jack started but his old friend didn't bother to listen, jamming the needle into his neck and injecting him with whatever was inside it.

“what did you give me?” The white haired man demanded with blazing eyes when Gabriel yanked the needle from his skin. He hated not knowing what was given to him...did Reyes paralyze him again? Or give him something much worse?

“Nanites, they should fix your ribs in few minutes,” Reyes scoffed and grabbed Jack's jaw roughly, forcing him to look into his red eyes,

“I wouldn't want my toy to break too soon,” he cleared his intentions to his prisoner who had guessed as much, “It would be such a shame if a cracked rib cut into your lung...and besides,” Reyes said with a nasty and malicious smirk, “I'd hate to bring back a special gift only to find my pet dead.”

Just when Reyes was about to say something else, his phone beeped. He pulled the device from his pocket. The greying Blackwatch leader gave Jack a long look and answered the call, turning around and going to his desk.

“I expect you to have some information for me, Sombra, after all I delivered you the data. Lately your work has been mediocre at best,” Reyes almost snarled at the person at the other end of the line, holding clear distaste towards them.

 _Sombra? That name sounds familia_ r, Jack thought as he raised himself to sit on his knees, holding his side.

A moment passed and Gabriel merely listened to whoever this Sombra was, his red and black eyes fixated on Jack's blue ones. The two old men just stared at each other, and the smug, over confident look on Gabriel's face told the naked and bound man that he knew exactly what he desired...needed to survive.

Soon enough his ribs didn't hurt and the deeper cuts Gabriel had left started to scar as well. The nanites helped his body to heal. The pain and some of the exhaustion passed, but the undying thirst refused to go anywhere, if anything, it only got worse.

“Thank you Sombra,” Reyes said quietly, and to Jacks' surprise, he actually sounded happy, like he had gained information he had looked for ages, “contact me when you have more for me, I have to attend to an old friend,” Gabriel finished and his red and black eyes narrowed dangerously. The man cut the line and placed the phone device on the table, ready to address his lover's needs and desires.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Ideas? Everything is welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Suggestions for torture methods? I'm always ready to talk about Overwatch on Tumblr ^^ I can't get enough of these two!


End file.
